SEA OF FRINGE: Farrago's Legacy
by Holysocks
Summary: "There's more than one of everything" according to the show and there happens to be a similar department investigating weird phenomena in Scotland. When Dr Douglas Monaghan and his team encounter something decidedly unearthly, he contacts his old University friend Walter Bishop for advice and both teams must work together to find answers. Blending "Fringe" and "Sea of Souls" shows.
1. Chapter 1

SEA OF FRINGE: "Farrago's Legacy".

* * *

Chapter One : "Stigma and Stimulus".

* * *

"YOU'RE NEITHER UNNATURAL NOR ABOMINABLE, NOR MAD;YOU'RE AS MUCH A PART OF WHAT PEOPLE CALL NATURE AS ANYONE ELSE; ONLY YOU'RE UNEXPLAINED AS YET. YOU'VE NOT GOT YOUR NICHE IN CREATION".

Radclyffe Hall (1883- 1943).

"Well Of Loneliness" (published in 1928).

Book 2, Chapter 20.

* * *

Location: Scotland United Kingdom.

* * *

The van drove along the coastal path with the beach just a stone's throw away. Above in the sky, the moon seemed to cast down an eerie silvery light as the driver negotiated the twists and turns of the narrow path without the aid of headlights.

In the back of the vehicle two men were urging the driver to put his foot down as they looked worriedly at their cargo lying on the floor of the van.

"This one's close. For Christ's sake we're not gonna make it!. It's already starting!".

"Calm down!", his companion tried to keep his own voice steady and from betraying his emotions that threatened to overwhelm his sanity, "We'll make it!".

"Glad you're feeling optimistic!", the first man replied sarcastically, "You do realise if we're caught then we're going down for a long time and not to mention the fact that they'll throw the book at us for breaking not just the law but…"

"Pipe down!", the driver yelled, "The pair o' ye!. We're not too far now!".

A moaning came from the floor from something wrapped up in a battered tarpaulin and the sound resembled something between human and animal. Both men in the back of the van traded concerned looks not one of them daring to take a quick look and see what was happening not a couple of feet away from them.

The van, a few minutes later and much to the relief of the occupants came to a juddering halt just before reaching the beach. It was lucky that the tide wasn't fully out as their cargo was quite heavy and in more ways than one illegal. Being caught in the middle of the night with what they had was not in their immediate game plan.

The driver quickly got out and opened the back doors to the van and cast his eyes to the tarpaulin which was moving.

"Whit are ye waitin' for?. We've run oot of time!. Just get it as close to the watter as possible and let's get oot o' here!", his voice betrayed both anxiety and fear as he tried to focus on the matter at hand.

Both men noting the older man's mix of fear and impatience galvanized themselves into action and one grabbed the bottom end of the tarpaulin whilst the other took the top end. The older man who was the driver quickly produced a flashlight and set about guiding the two men to the beach.

"Watch yer feet as ye go!", he warned them, "They'll be hell tae pay if the pair o ye drop this and dae yourselves a mischief!. I'm paid tae drive no tae be yer nurse maid!".

The other men huffed and puffed as they carried the tarpaulin down to the beach and also noted their surroundings. This place they had come to was a small coastal village and it looked for all intensive purposes picturesque and quiet. They hadn't planned to stop here but had been given no choice in the matter.

The tarpaulin suddenly shifted and jerked violently and another moan, this time much louder filled the air around them and caused one of the men to drop his end he was carrying and backed away from the package they carried.

"I'm done with this!", he looked at the older man, barely making out the guy's features in the moonlight and the flashlight glare caused him to blink, his eyes hurting. "This is close enough surely!", he complained and looked to his companion for support.

"You bloody well could've warned me that you were gonna drop that thing!", he glared at his comrade icily as he staggered momentarily before letting go of his end of the tarpaulin. "Aye, I agree, this is far enough. The sea's there and I'm no' hanging around to find out what happens next!".

"Aye, let's say no more on the subject!", the older man with the flashlight knew that it was best that they got out of here as they'd run out of time.

He took out a large hunting knife and shone the torch on the tarpaulin severing the ties that bound it together to reveal its contents to the chilly night air.

"Poor bloody thing!", his eyes caught the shape that had started to writhe and moan louder now that it was exposed to the elements, the flashlight caught a small glimpse of some white skin and speckled markings, "It's your choice now…", his voice was regretful and he turned away.

"Let's go!" he motioned with the flashlight and added, "There's nothing' mair to be done here!".

The three men turned away from the beach and as quickly as they could headed back to the van and tried to put the memory of what they had just done out of their minds without a moment's hesitation. None of them spoke to each other as they just wanted to put as much distance between themselves and the beach as far as possible in the quickest time that was manageable.

The van started up and headed out from the beach along the same winding path that it had come and back into darkness leaving behind it's illegal cargo on the sands of the beach near the embrace of the tides.

Once they were on the road and a safe distance, the driver turned on the radio, wincing away at the grating guitars that blasted out of the ageing radio.

"Bloody racket!", he muttered gruffly under his breath, not personally his taste in music but it was to calm down the younger men in the back of the van. His two companions knew little about what it was they were involved with and the lure of some quick and easy cash dulled their more inquisitive natures. He on the other hand had experience and wisdom on his side from many years at sea and that stood him in good stead for this lucrative on the side business whilst waiting for the chance to get back to sea.

They had done what they were paid to do and kept their mouths shut. A handsome reward in the form of some remuneration and hopefully a visit to the local pub would be waiting when they got back.

Ignoring the banter that was coming from his two passengers, the driver took a look out of his rearview mirror and shuddered at what he had glimpsed under the tarpaulin as he tried to forget the image threatening to burn itself into his mind's eye. He knew of the old legends but this was something more and something that did not come from tales handed down from father to son in his culture.

The song with its screeching guitars and pounding drums and relentless lyrics jostled with the image of that cargo they had carried for supremacy and won out.

"Swing low in a dark glass hour, you turn and cower…see it turn to dust. Move on a stone dark night, we take to flight, snowfall turns to rust…"

Whatever they had left on that beach, he hoped to hell it would find its way back to the sea before first light before anyone started to ask questions about its origins.

* * *

The tarpaulin on the beach lay empty and its sole occupant slowly and painfully crawled towards its goal as it was in the process of transformation.

The open tide and the sea beyond was calling to it like an ancient siren song and the calling was just too strong to ignore. The eerie half light shone down from the sky above illuminating a human looking form but not something you would term as "human".

"And if you think that I've been losing my way - That's because I'm slightly blinded…And if you think that I don't make too much sense - That's because I'm broken minded…"

Dragging itself up by its still formed human legs, the creature took one look at the moon in the sky and howled in pain and grief before its legs finally gave way and changed from human form into something else entirely.

Its skin was now dappled grey and fur had started to grow all over its body and its face started to take on different dimensions and the eyes turned large and liquid black in colour.

"Here in a hostile place, I hear your face…I start to call.."

Falling onto it's stomach, the creature sensed the sea nearby and using its still human looking arms started to crawl towards the open water. Shells and stones scraped against its now ever changing form as it sensed that it was getting closer to its intended goal.

Closer and closer the creature came to the surf breaking on the shore but the effort to sustain it this far was slowly diminishing.

The transformation was taking its toll on the body and mind and even as the creature thought it was going to reach the sea, the final part of the process had started to change the arms it was using to drag itself to freedom to a different set of "limbs" if you could call them that, entirely.

Another howl escaped the creature as it realised that something was wrong and it stopped its journey to the open water and it turned on its back and shuddering breaths filled the air around it.

Alone and afraid, hearing the crash of the waves just too far out of reach and never to have the loving embrace of the sea, the creature breathed its last breath as the last image of the moon and the sky above was forever etched into its mind.

The moon light bathed the creature in a shroud of death, the only witness to its short but painful life and as the van which had carried the creature to its final resting headed out onto the motorway, the radio wailed the final apocalyptic lyric to the track that had served as the background to this whole sorry business.

"Don't keep it…inside…If you believe it…Don't keep it all inside…no.."

* * *

Dr Douglas Monaghan wondered just what the hell he was doing out here on a Saturday morning along with the other two members of the "Parapsychology" department of "Clyde University" namely his fellow assistants Justine McManus and Craig Stevenson.

He looked out at the scene before him and sighed. Being woken up at the weekend was bad enough but he'd been looking forward to seeing his beloved "Partick Thistle" play and that seemed to becoming a distant dream as he looked at the mass of police covered signs and tents that had been erected around this beach.

Heading east from Glasgow at such an ungodly hour to get to this part of the Fife coastline and a place called "Aberdour" was not exactly how he envisioned his first full day off after such a hectic week. Worse still…the police and pathologists investigating this event seemed to think that he and his research team were crypto zoologists rather than paranormal researchers and were now expecting answers.

Answers to which he and his team having just arrived here and being briefed by one Detective Superintendent Macintyre were sadly lacking!.

"Dr Monaghan. I must apologise for bringing you out all this way but a colleague of mine recommended you after reading about your work in a case over at the "Strathclyde" force. He got the impression that you may be able to help us as this case is somewhat…" Macintyre cleared his throat and looked somewhat embarrassed, "Somewhat puzzling some would say. I've worked in the force now for some twenty years and this case is just something which…", he looked at Monaghan with a troubled expression.

Monaghan raised an eyebrow, "Out of the ordinary Detective Superintendent?. I must confess my department is not really into matters concerning strange sea "beasties" washed up on some beach. We're more into researching and proving the existence of paranormal phenomena, not to disrespect your colleague but I think they may have got the wrong idea about what it is we do up at "Clyde University!".

He tried not to sound annoyed at being labelled as a "Fringe Science" department, that was something entirely different to what he and his colleagues were researching. Although, he found himself thinking back to his days when he had befriended someone of a similar background to his own whilst studying in the United States.

Monaghan recalled that he really should contact his old friend from "Harvard" and they should get together to recall the good times that they had whilst studying amongst other subjects "Neuroscience" and "Microbiology". Both men shared a good solid scientific hunger coupled with a desire to get to the truth of the matter at hand. Indeed, that wasn't all they shared and although Monaghan and his friend had drifted slightly apart unintentionally in the past few years or so, mainly due to personal tragedies of their own and also a severe workload hadn't helped matters either. However they still kept in contact and exchanged stories of their "glory days" when they had the chance, in fact Monaghan had just received such a letter several days ago.

"Perhaps you could gather your team and follow me, Dr Monaghan.", Macintyre's voice cut into his thoughts as he nodded towards Justine and Craig who were standing nearby looking and probably feeling the wind chill factor blow right through them just as he was feeling it chill him to the bone.

Beaches in Scotland were always chilly, no matter the season but now that summer was over, they were places reserved for a few hardy souls such as dog walkers or joggers.

"I hope this isn't a wasted journey", Craig's voice grumbled, "I had plans for today!".

"Boozing again with your mates Craig?!", Justine replied with a grin on her face, "Some plans!".

"You could always come out with me and have a drink Justine. No mates involved, just you and me!", Craig answered and knew that Justine would no doubt rise and take the bait, hook, line and sinker!. Craig liked Justine and not just as a friend, although he wished that she would just admit it and then this "little dance" of theirs could really take off to another level.

"Craig, we're work colleagues and nothing more!. Besides, you're letting that imagination of yours run away into something that just ISN'T gonna happen", Justine gave him a withering look that stated she was serious.

"Can you blame a guy for tryin'?!", Craig stopped and held his hands up as he reached the tent that covered a small section of the upper beach from the view of the public. A wry smile got the better of him. That woman was something else entirely!. Sighing and following both Justine and Monaghan into the tent, he wondered if Justine would ever let her guard down and let things develop into something more than they currently stood.

Macintyre stood blocking the view along with at least half a dozen white jump suited forensics and warned the team about what they were about to witness. The tent was a hive of activity with various people coming and going and muttering away to themselves and into their mobile phones coupled with a stiff breeze buffeting the material from time to time, the wind reminding them that this place was ruled by nature and that men were unwelcome intruders to her domain.

"Gentlemen and lady…" he acknowledged Justine who gave him a small smile in return, "I hope you can tell us what we have here. I'll be damned if any of us ken…" he moved aside letting Monaghan and his team stare at the body before them, lying there in a small, hollowed out depression in the sand. The remaining forensic staff also parting in a sea of white to stand and watch the so called "professionals" do their job.

"MY GOD!", Justine grimaced and covered her mouth, feeling bile flood into her mouth and desperate not to throw up with a captive audience waiting for their judgement on what lay before them. Decay and decomposition had started its long and laborious task of breaking down the necessary nutrients and chemicals to their most basic compounds.

"JESUS!", Craig sucked in air into his lungs and initially felt a wave of nausea threaten to overwhelm him as he turned to look at Monaghan who seemed to be rendered speechless at the sight before him. What looked like a mix of skin and fur covered the body before him and it just didn't look either human or animal.

"I think my two colleagues have taken the words right out of my mouth, Macintyre…", Monaghan moved in closer, grimacing and trying to contain both the contents of his stomach and temporarily distract himself from the smell that was quickly reaching his nostrils of decaying flesh as he shot a wry grin to the police Superintendent.

"Douglas, what the hell is that thing?!", Craig moved in for a closer look, managing to conquer the initial shock of seeing the carcass for the first time.

"I'd have thought this was right up your alley Craig!. After all, you trawl that damned internet in your spare time looking for "unexplained phenomena" and so called "abduction" experiences to try and debunk. Well, looks like that this one certainly defies explanation and do we even know if its human?", he grinned at Craig and looked to one of the forensic staff for an answer.

"We ran initial tests this morning…", the woman replied and looked over to Macintyre who gave her a nod of encouragement that it was okay to continue with this line of inquiry. "Inconclusive" she went on to explain, "As you can see, there's what looks like an arm on the body but it's in a severe state of…"

"I'd say metamorphosis, rather than decay at this stage. Although the smell is pretty vile!.", Justine piped in and joined in the discussion coming over to see the body in a little more detail, "Something was going on here. Something out of the ordinary and I'd say that it was something unexpected as well. I mean who on earth would just drop this…this…", she stumbled over the word, "Thing, on a beach in full view of the public?. This is like an experiment that went wrong and someone obviously panicked. Is that what you would conclude Superintendent?", Justine looked over to the policeman who seemed amused at this whole speech.

"Dr Monaghan, I think your assistant here would make a good addition to my force!. She seems to have the makings of a good investigator!."

Monaghan replied dryly, "Sorry Macintyre, but she's spoken for!.

Craig looked at Justine and as Monaghan and Macintyre began to discuss certain elements to the case, both men looking at the thing lying in the sand with both serious expressions and deciding the best course of action to follow next. He took her aside for a few words outside the tent to get a breath of fresh air, the atmosphere in the tent becoming a little two claustrophobic for them both.

"I think we both need to get that stench out of our lungs!", he began as he took in a few deep breaths, "That was the most BOUFIN thing I have ever come across Justine!".

"Aye Craig, it smells worse than your trainers!", she joked, "Seriously though, what the hell did you make of that thing in there?!", she looked at him questioningly. "What the hell have we stumbled into?".

"You seem to know a bit more than you're letting' on. Have you, you know…" Craig gave her a look, "Sensed anything?". He was trying to ask discreetly as he knew that Justine even after all this time was still unnerved by her special "gift".

"I'd have to touch that thing Craig!. The smell's bad enough!", she grimaced and added, "No, I haven't sensed anything, I just used some good old fashioned "woman's intuition", as I said Craig, someone obviously wasn't expecting this to happen and just dumped the thing on the beach to die alone…", she shivered as a gust of wind chilled her to the bone and buttoned up her coat up to the neck, and tried to clear the image of the body out of her mind.

The forensic staff were continually coming in and out of the tent and Justine looked back to Craig, "So, you don't have any idea what that thing might be?".

"Well, there's a radioactive beach down the coast Justine!. I don't think that counts although if we were actually further inland and closer to St Andrews there is a wee town called "Springfield" and…"

"Craig!. That only happens in the "Simpsons!", get serious for a minute!".

Craig threw up his hands, "You got me!. I'm officially out of answers on this one!", he admitted defeat and scratched his mop of curly dark hair, he was truly stumped by what he had seen in that tent and could offer no suggestions to his friend and fellow assistant on what might be going on.

"Let's get back in there Craig. I saw the look on Monaghan's face. I think he's going to take this case on and besides, he needs something for that book of his that he's never got around to publishing. This could be the "big one" he's been lookin' for!", Justine turned to head back into the tent and to the mystery within determined to find out what their boss was planning to do next.

"Sea Monsters!. So much for validating paranormal phenomena!", Craig muttered as he followed his colleague back into the tent and wondered when it was that cryptozoology had suddenly superceded that of Parapsychology.

"If there's something strange in your neighbourhood…who ya gonna call?!…", he started to sing under his breath as he prepared himself to get a second dose of decaying sea beastie in his lungs.

* * *

"Is everything okay Douglas?. You've been quiet, too quiet in fact…" Justine looked at her boss as they were driving back westward and back to Glasgow. Her normal dark hair had been tied back into a pony tail and she wore a look of concern on her face.

"No need to worry Justine. I'm thinking about this case and how we might need some expertise. Don't get me wrong, we're all good enough investigators but we're not specialized enough in this area to really help the police out on this one.", Monaghan decided to let his assistants in on what he was planning to do.

"And I take it you know of someone that happens to know all about the "Loch Ness Monster?" then?!", piped in Craig from the back of the vehicle trying not to sound too sarcastic, "Douglas, this case reeks and I'm no talkin' about the smell off that thing we saw on the beach!. It reeks of something that maybe we shouldn't poke our noses into. If that thing was dumped because it was a failed experiment then the police should deal with whoever it is that created that thing!. We're PARANORMAL investigators and there's nothing really paranormal about this case, not that I can see!".

"Craig!. How can you no see that this is an out of the ordinary event?!", Justine decided to correct her colleague, "In the first instance, that creature was CREATED in a lab, now that certainly ISN'T normal!. Secondly, where there's one creature then there has to be another and although I don't want to see anything like that creature in my life ever again, then it warrants SURELY investigation of some kind?!. Maybe we are out of our depth but I don't see anyone else in Scotland really qualified at even attempting to explain this and I for one would like to know who created that poor thing and why it was created in the first place. You have to admit, we need answers and if we don't investigate this then just where the hell do you think we're gonna get our answers from?!".

Monaghan grinned, "That's the spirit Justine!. I agree with you. I've made arrangements for the "creature" to be transferred over into the custody of our department and it can be kept on ice until I contact my old friend and see what he makes of it. He recently told me that he and his team investigated a case involving a transgenic creature, perhaps similar to ours and I believe that we could use his help."

"Whoah!. Wait a minute!. Douglas, did you say "TRANSGENIC" creature?!. That's a little bit, don't you think…" Craig piped in from the back but was interrupted by Monaghan.

"Weird and out of my usual "comfort zone?!", Monaghan retorted and looked at him in the mirror, "I can still surprise you Craig when you least expect it!. I have a more "open" mind than you think, more so now that my friend and I have started to correspond more now than we used to. I met him back in my old student days when I was at Oxford. We did a cross exchange type thing with "Harvard" University in the States, I went over there for a year and he came over here." Monaghan smiled, "Those were good times and we kept in contact ever since. He was institutionalised following some family problems but seems to be back on the mend."

"Sounds like an interesting guy!", Justine wondered just what Monaghan was planning, it sounded like he'd made up his mind to contact his old friend, "Who does he work for then?".

"The F.B.I.", Monaghan replied, "His name is Walter Bishop and it looks like he's the guy that can best help us out."

Both Justine and Craig exchanged concerned glances.

"Douglas…um…are you sure about this?", Craig decided to voice his concerns, "It's bad enough involving the polis but the FEDS?!. This isn't exactly what I was expecting from you!. This isn't some crossover buddy imported cop show we're talking here. This is real life and this case in particular could be more dangerous if we dig too deep and don't like what we find.".

"Craig. I understand your concerns but I've made up my mind. My friend Walter and his team are much more adept at this than we ever hope to be." Monaghan fixed him with a long, hard look in the mirror., "Trust me laddie, I know what I'm doing".

Monaghan cracked his fingers before composing his e-mail. It seemed that the contact details that his friend Walter Bishop had given him were primarily through the F.B.I and to the department head, a man called Phillip Broyles who oversaw the team that Walter was working with.

Monaghan stared at the stained page of headed note paper that bore the mark of "St Claire's Mental Institution" and wondered how on earth his long time friend had ended up in such a place. The last person he expected to end up there was Walter. Both he and Walter had heartache in common. Monaghan had lost his wife and son in childbirth many years ago. His friend Walter had also lost his wife but in different circumstances. Both men were broken by their loss but had found common ground in their grief but it seemed that Walter's tether had broken whilst Monaghan had thrown himself more into his work and this had helped him to keep his sanity whilst his friend had ended up institutionalised for the past 17 years.

"Douglas, my friend, it would be good to see you now that I have taken my first, faltering steps back into the land of so-called sanity!", Monaghan repeated Walter's words softly, "I expect that the F.B.I. will be keeping me busy on numerous cases for which my expertise will be called upon and as well as this, I have also been trying to re-establish a relationship with my estranged son, Peter. Until I can sort out something more permanent with regards to an address, should you wish to reach me, the head of the division that I work for is perhaps your best course of action."

Monaghan noted the man's contact details and decided that it was best to contact this Broyles and see where this would lead to and since the information about this case was a little more "unusual", sending this by email was his best bet.

"Mr Broyles, I got your contact e-mail address from my long time friend, Walter Bishop. First and foremost, I think you may want to hear a case that my team and I have recently stumbled into. In the last letter that Walter wrote to me, he mentioned that he was working within the F.B.I on cases that had shall we say, an element of the unnatural attached to them…"

Monaghan drank some wine from his glass and squinted in the glare of the harsh lighting above him. The University's lighting policy left much to be desired as he always inevitably could never sit at his desk for very long and compose e-mails. He should really be doing this from the comfort of his own, familiar surroundings of his home but as usual, he had dozens of papers to read and work was a hard task- mistress and another familiar "all nighter" session was here to stay. This new case called for some background research on strange animals unknown to nature and unlike his normal research, it was going to take time to acquaint himself on this subject matter.

"I work along with my colleagues at the "University Of Clyde" namely in the "Parapsychology" department where we investigate strange or inexplicable phenomena. Attached to this e-mail, I am sending a picture taken earlier today at a crime scene that my team was called to investigate. I feel that perhaps Walter may be able to help in identifying this "creature" as I am aware that he has an interest in this field of study more so than myself.", he continued to type.

"I hope you get this Walter and that this guy Broyles doesn't think that I'm taking the mick!", Monaghan muttered as he continued to type explaining how both he and Walter knew each other. He finished his e-mail with a quote and added, "Walter will know what I mean!".

He leaned back in his chair and pressed the "SEND" button. What was done was done.

All he could do was wait and see how his friend would respond, that's if the Feds didn't think that this was a wind-up and it was all for nothing.

"The ball is firmly in your court now!", he sighed and signed out of his e-mail account and headed for the nearest search engine.

"Let's see what's out there on the internet first shall we?!", he typed in the words "Unexplained Creatures" and leaned back in his seat.

Every journey had to have some starting point to it.

* * *

Meanwhile….Over In The United States..

* * *

Olivia Dunham lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. It had been a few days since she had been back in the tank at "Harvard" to purge her memories of John Scott and now she felt, well, she felt…

In fact, Olivia wasn't sure what she actually felt. "Conflicted" might be the best word to describe her present mental condition. She figured at least if she could sleep then her mind might be able to make sense of what she actually felt, but it seemed like sleep was the last thing that her mind was wanting her to do. Or maybe it had been the case she had been working on that wouldn't let her escape into the land of nod, the last case that she had worked had been both personal and professionally draining and had left her with more questions than answers regarding both her ex-partner and her emotions.

Had John survived that fatal car crash, would the truth about his "black ops" missions have come to light?. Would he have managed to clear his name?. Could they really have had that future together that up until several months ago would have made her the happiest woman at the Bureau?. These questions and others circled her mind and continued to keep circling even though she knew that she had to move on. Holding onto the past was just plain stupid, those hopes and dreams were of the woman she USED to be. The new Olivia Dunham had "woken up" in a manner of speaking and the old Olivia seemed foreign, alien even when she recalled life before "Fringe Division". However, it wasn't just the memory of her ex-partner and her previous life that had been keeping her awake but more pressing matters concerning the current status of those closest to her that was giving her insomnia permission to run riot.

One person in particular seemed to be subconsciously wreaking havoc on her emotions on a daily basis, so much so, that Olivia felt she was on a high speed rollercoaster with no possible way to stop the momentum and direction as to where it was going to end up. That one person seemed to revel in keeping her on her toes and questioning just EXACTLY how many levels he was operating on and where exactly she fitted into his plans.

One name. One man.

PETER BISHOP.

Even thinking about Peter was becoming less torturous than it had been up until recently. In the beginning it seemed that the guy pretty much summed up her less than glorious expectation of him : "A PAIN IN THE ASS". Or should she have said a "SMART pain in the ass?".

However Peter seemed to have mellowed in the past few months since she had known him. Really, it wasn't until the case that they investigated with the strange metal cylinder that had disappeared in the woods that night when Peter had been kidnapped and the subsequent story of the "Observer" and Walter had told him that story of how the strange bald man had rescued them from the lake, that Peter Bishop had changed from "Pain In The Ass" to someone who Olivia felt she could trust with her life.

Indeed, for some insane reason, Olivia could not help but smile when she recalled seeing Peter dressed up in his best suit sitting opposite her in that hotel lobby waiting for Conrad's men to show up and how he exuded something which she couldn't quite put a name to but had certainly impressed her.

And that wasn't the only time either that Peter Bishop had impressed her either. There was that time of course when he showed concern about her after she had been kidnapped and held in the warehouse concerning the case of the "super sized cold virus" and those immortal words "I care about you" had slipped out.

Olivia felt a blush redden her cheeks even in the dark and tried hard not to think about how that made her feel, then of course there was the habit she had of having to go round to the hotel where the Bishops were staying and having to knock on the door and of course Peter would answer the door…

Just then her cell phone rang, saving her from probably not ever gaining the hope of sleep for the rest of the night as her mind was now too alert and ashamedly focussed on the image of the younger Bishop without a shirt on but with an expression that first conveyed annoyance at being woken up from a deep sleep but then drifting into one of acceptance and even amusement.

"Dunham", she answered the phone, clearing her mind of the image that somehow was finding her way more and more into her both waking and dreaming life and it wasn't such a bad image to dwell on really, much more comforting than liquefied brains and rapidly ageing humans to name but a few things that somehow would pop up in her head from time to time.

"Agent Dunham. You probably know what I'm about to say. I take it you were awake already?", the voice of Agent Broyles on the other end of the phone brought Olivia back to reality with a bump.

"Yes sir, I was actually. I guess you want me to go and get the Bishops and head over to "Harvard?" or am I being too presumptious?!", Olivia decided to call Broyles bluff on this early call.

"You're half right Dunham. Instead of "Harvard" come directly to headquarters. This primarily concerns Dr Bishop but all of you should be there to hear about this case. I'll expect you shortly.", Broyles replied dryly, "And Dunham.." he added..

"Sir?", Olivia queried and frowned.

"This may be involve ZFT. I'm running leads as we speak, I'll let you know what I find."

"We'll be there as soon as we can!", Olivia nodded and ended the call. Lying back on her pillow, she played with the idea of calling Peter and saying that Broyles needed their services and to get his father awake and ready as soon as possible. Her hand hovered over the buttons but instead a wicked little smile played over her features. Old Olivia Dunham would never have considered so fragrantly overstepping the bounds of a working relationship in such a manner as this, but then again, the rules of the game had now changed and the board was now an ever changing backdrop to this crazy job she was now involved with.

"After all" she sighed, trying not to speak her thoughts aloud and quickly threw together her standard issue F.B.I get up…it had been several weeks since her last PERSONAL visit to the Bishop's hotel room door, "I'll just have to come up with a plausible excuse on the way there…"

* * *

Peter Bishop was in the middle of a nice dream. In fact, it was nice to be feeling that sense of being somewhere other than in a hotel room in Boston and finally getting some well deserved rest. In fact, Peter decided that this was a much nicer place overall and that he was staying there and nothing NOT anything was going to put him back into reality for a good few hours yet.

His father had finally dropped off after what seemed hours of him reciting recipes for pies, puddings and desserts that he had loved before his incarceration in "St Claire's" for the best part of seventeen years and Peter was sure that he had devoted a large part of his subconscious memory into being able to whip up a culinary feast of delights at the drop of a hat!. Every time he would hear the end of a recipe his mind could actually envisage the finished product as his father chose to recite off yet another dish and yet another…

Counting "culinary delights" wasn't as effective as counting sheep and Walter's insistence at usually forgetting to add "that special ingredient" would drag him out of the arms of slumber and back into reality with a bang.

And so, to finally get to this special place that he hadn't visited in so long was an incredible feat and one which he was determined to hold onto.

Why he wasn't dreaming about food was also yet another miracle!.

That was until he was sure that he could hear someone insistently knocking at the door. There was no door in his dream but he could definitely hear knocking and it seemed so real that he woke up with a start unsure if he was still dreaming or experiencing a "false awakening".

He lay there for a moment on the couch of the hotel room, unsure where he was but realising that he must be "awake" for some reason or another, some primitive and instinctual part of the brain dragging him from slumber and dumping him back unceremoniously into the here and now.

"GREAT!", he felt really pleased with himself as he realised that he was awake and somehow must've dreamed himself awake, "Nice one Bishop!", he muttered as he decided to go and get a drink of water and try not to wake his father up in the process.

He yawned and fumbled for his watch, trying to see the time. It was still dark and probably early as he squinted at the figures on the watch face and realised indeed it wasn't anywhere near 3am.

Just as he was about to get a glass and fill it with water, there came confirmation of what he had just been dreaming about. Insistent knocking at the door and it sounded like…

"Say goodbye to the rest of the night Bishop!", he rubbed his eyes and headed towards the door, knowing full well who was probably on the other side. His intuition was still running on less than 2% the 98% still stuck in "Dream time" but there was only one insistent knock like that on his door every so often and he had learned to recognise and listen out for it and feel his heart glow softly as his intuition was always spot on where one Agent Olivia Dunham was concerned.

A smile played on his lips as he realised that she hadn't been around for one of those "personal visits" to tell him something important regarding a case for well over…he frowned…Was it at least three weeks now?. Maybe she realised it deep down that it wasn't JUST to impart some make or break information on whatever case they were currently investigating but maybe a little something more?.

Peter knew that Olivia had been on an emotional rollercoaster ever since they had met in that hotel lobby in Iraq. Okay, he admitted that he acted like a jerk for the first couple of months that they had known each other. He was too impatient with his father and himself, he hated being tied down to people and awkward situations and in fact there were times that he felt that he was losing himself in this situation that he had become involved with. THAT was the scariest thing of all, not knowing where your own life was heading and having someone else come along taking up your time and effectively cramping your style.

His father had effectively turned his life upside down and inside and out until he had NO idea of who he was and where he was heading let alone what day of the week it was!. Although initially disturbing and frustrating at times, Peter had began to know his father again and although there were times he still flared up, he had learned to adapt to his new life and surroundings remarkably well. His old life and old ways of doing things soon began to fade along with the man that he used to be.

Somehow though, somehow by a miracle, Agent Olivia Dunham seemed to tether him to this life and new existence. Her iron façade would crumble sometimes with a witty comment or a longer than appropriate stare and he could catch a glimpse of the woman underneath the suit and the badge.

Olivia Dunham was a work in progress, but a work that caused him many a sleepless night and he had to admit that she was in his veins like a narcotic and he was totally hooked, although he would not readily admit it in public. His father knew though and THAT was just plain embarrassing and made him feel uncomfortable and like a teenager again.

As he made his way over to open the door, he had to admit that despite the unlawful time of the morning that it would be good to see her again and try to raise her spirit's a little before "protocol" reared its demanding head once more.

She had been through a great deal of trauma regarding her ex-partner and lover John Scott and he had respectfully kept some distance between them until she could work through her emotions. Walter had told him that she had gone back into the tank to say "goodbye" to John Scott and the visions of him and his memories in her mind and he admired and respected her for doing that.

"Agent Dunham. We really have to stop meeting like this at the most ungodly time of the morning!", he opened the door and greeted her with a cheeky smirk and glint in his eyes, "And here I was thinking that I was going to get the best night's sleep in my life after Walter kept me awake for the best part of the night reciting recipes of days gone by!".

Olivia on the other hand had a look of appraisal in her eyes as he realised that he had been up and around with just his sweatpants on and shirtless which seemed to meet with Olivia's approval although she wouldn't admit to it.

"My uh…phone wasn't fully charged and I thought I'd…you know…drop by…" Olivia's voice seemed to suddenly become a little huskier as try as she might, the vision of Peter's unclothed torso was derailing her train of thought. "Besides…" her line of vision was drawn to a cluster of beautifully marked freckles that threatened to overwhelm her stern "F.B.I persona" and unleash her inner feline, "Broyles as usual gave me the order to get you and your father to headquarters as quickly as possible. Astrid's on her way already."

Peter held the door open and let out a sigh inviting her in. "I take it, we have a new case then?!. And what manner of the truly disgusting and hideous do we get to investigate this time?. Any clues Dunham?!", he teased her, raising an eyebrow and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry Peter, your guess is as good as mine. Don't shoot the messenger!. I'm only here to get you and your father there Asap!". Olivia managed to rein in her wilder instincts momentarily as she tried to regain her equilibrium. It HAD been too long since she'd been here and feasted her eyes on Peter and especially the way he moved closer to her now, way too close…in fact it was verging on the inappropriate as she was truly aware of the heat coming off his body and how dizzy she suddenly felt.

"If milady just waits here, then I'll go and wake my father and we'll try not to keep you here longer than is necessary..", his voice suddenly seemed to drop an octave lower and Olivia felt the temperature in the room shoot up by 100 degrees at least as they held each other's gaze for what seemed an eternity, no-one daring to break the connection that reignited something in the pair of them that neither wanted to admit.

"Peter!. Peter!. I thought I heard voices and knocking at the door!. Son?!. Are you there with a lady friend?!", the unmistakable voice of Walter Bishop broke the passion between the "F.B.I" agent and her civilian consultant colleague.

Peter let out an exasperated sigh and grinned ruefully at Olivia. "I guess waking up my father will not be a problem!".

He turned to see Walter standing in the room with a rather pleased expression on his face as the scientist realised that his son was talking to Agent Dunham.

"Olivia!", beamed the scientist, "What a LOVELY surprise!. Have you and Peter by any chance been taking my advice and engaging in any form of sexual -", he never got the word out as Peter quickly turned and cut him off from doing any further verbal damage.

"WALTER!", Peter turned and glared at him, "Agent Dunham dropped by to tell us we have a new case, NOTHING MORE!", he tried to keep his voice from betraying any embarrassment, his father in his own way was just, well…he was Walter being typically Walter.

"Oh!", Walter looked slightly disappointed, "Well…never mind son!. The room is always here if you need it. I can always make myself scarce if you change your mind!", he turned away muttering away about something which neither of them could hear.

"Glad to see you're not sleeping naked Walter. Things are improving!", he called after his father trying to compose himself before facing Olivia and offering his apologies for his father's comments.

Meanwhile Olivia managed to somehow keep from looking flustered and instead found her gaze roaming the expanse of Peter's back and trying hard not to think about what Walter had just said. In fact, the temperature suddenly did shoot up several degrees as at the same time Peter turned around and Walter's voice shot out from the room beyond…

"YOU'RE one to talk son!.", Olivia could make out the humour in the old scientist's voice, "You'll be giving Agent Dunham something to think about if you don't hitch up you britches boy!" he cackled as Peter realised that his father had just embarrassed him for the second time in less than a minute!.

With a flushed look he glanced towards Olivia and with a polite, "Sorry Olivia, I'll go and just help him to get changed…", he quickly made an exit.

Olivia managed to keep her cool for a few seconds and watched him leave enjoying the view from behind and keeping quiet about what she was seeing.

Walter was right!. Peter's sweatpants did ride quite low indeed!.

"That's a hell of a way to begin a new case Dunham!", she chided herself as she could hear Peter and Walter struggling to get ready in the shortest time possible.

From now on, she decided, she would DEFINITELY have to find more excuses to be knocking on the Bishop's hotel room door in the early hours of the morning…CASE OR NO CASE!…

* * *

Enjoy that then?. It's good to be back with another story which I hope may be to your taste. Without further ado, I'll explain the idea behind it.

As I'm Scottish, I decided to take the "Fringe" team out of their nice wee corner of Boston and the States as a whole and transplant them elsewhere, namely in my country and in particular a few places out and about. Cue a cult classic in my country called "Sea Of Souls" that was on the telly about 2004-2007. People dubbed it the "Scottish X-files" and it was really damn good for its time. Okay us Scots don't have JJ ABRAMS and a big budget to work from but this show and some of its storylines could give the big network series, a run for its money!. I would say that you should watch a few episodes of it and it's up on "Youtube" should you wish to check it out. also thanks to the lone person who wrote the short season one "Sea of Souls" fic on this site. Good to see that someone has seen this show albeit a while ago. Time to give a nod to "Season two" and Craig and Justine though as they were excellently played and portrayed and developed brilliantly as the show progressed.

As for this chapter of the story and others to come, I will be writing in a broad Scottish dialect, which for some of you might be a wee bit difficult to follow.

The rule of thumb is that you'd have a word like "to" and you replace the "o" with an "ae" which is pronounced like the name of the River "Tay" and so words like "from" became "frae or fae" no becomes "nae" and so on. This is lowland Scots here, a derivative of "English" not Gaelic ( that's further north they speak that and I'm a lowland Scot) and if you happen to be a sci-fi fan Scots sounds as gutteral as Klingon!.

"Boufin" means a really disgusting smell and "Polis" is slang for the police, there you go, two words learnt already!.

So strap in and set your "Universal translators to "Lowland Scots" and I'll provide a few word/phrase translations on the way and to any Canadians reading this, I'm sure with as many expat Scots and the historical connections with Scotland running rampant, you'll probably ken what I'm on about a wee bit more than anyone else.

So, I've kind a set the scene and I'll get through the thinking behind the first chapter.

The quote at the beginning of the chapter is from "The Oxford Dictionary" of Quotations", and I'll be using quotes at the beginning of every chapter from this and other books relevant to the chapter content.

The song is called "Inside" by "STILTSKIN" and their only Cd called "The Mind's Eye". You may remember the jeans commercials used to use songs to promote their product and this is one of those tracks from that era.

"Aberdour" is a wee place that has been called "Scotland's Riviera", and in the height of summer is one of the best places along the Fife coastline. Here's me plugging the "Scottish Tourist board", but it's worth a wee visit and it's part of the "FIFE COASTAL PATH" which is another cool thing about my part of the country!. "Springfield" truly exists as well and us "Fifers" COULD have laid claim to holding the "Simpsons Movie" premiere over here but it sadly it didn't happen although at the time there was talk of it happening!.

"Partick Thistle" are a football club that are also known as "The Jags" after the thistle part of the name and a "jaggie" is something which is quite sharp if you ever handle one or see it closely, generally also known as "sharp undergrowth" as well if you're a keen gardener!.

Finally, this as you've no doubt guessed is set in season ONE of "Fringe" and just after the episode "The Transformation", it would've been easier to set it after "Unleashed" but too obvious considering what's to come in the narrative.

As usual, have to get a bit of "unclothed" Peter into the narrative and this one goes out to the girls on "fan forum" and hope they enjoy it. More to come later on in the story…

Before I wrap up this opening chapter. Don't expect miracles with this story, it may or may not see a conclusion as I'm pushed for time writing these days. It might be a while before I post again, but I wanted to get the idea up for this story as it was too good to miss. Hope you enjoy it and be patient for more chapters…


	2. Chapter 2

"SEA OF FRINGE"

* * *

Should really add in my disclaimer here folks: Okay, "Fringe" was created by some amazing writers and I'm only borrowing them for this story and "SEA OF SOULS" was written by David Kane, if I remember correctly and I'm only borrowing these wonderful characters again. They don't belong to me and I promise that I'll return them undamaged after I've finished this story. Okay?.

Please note that this chapter touches on some subjects which people may have a hard time dealing with. The truth is out there folks, don't go looking down the rabbit hole without a flashlight and stay safe!. Remember, you can look but it's entirely up to you if you take it or leave it.

* * *

"Farrago's Legacy": CHAPTER TWO: "Deconstructing Dolly".

"Man in the Mesopotamian concept, as in the biblical one was made of a mixture of a godly element- a god's blood or its "essence"- and the "clay" of the earth. Indeed, the very term "lulu" for "Man", while conveying the sense of the "primitive", literally meant "one who has been mixed".

"The Creation Of Man: Chapter 12"

From "The 12th Planet"- Zecharia Sitchin.

* * *

Dr Martin MacInnes wondered just how on earth he had managed to get himself into this mess that now consumed his every waking moment. In fact he cursed the day when a group of men had barged into his lab and given him no choice but to work with them or die.

Their leader was called Joseph Fanthorpe and all he would say that was that the group he "represented" was interested in his work and wished to put his more extreme theories into action. MacInnes had never heard of this group, not in any scientific journal or within the ranks of the scientific community itself. They seemed to be an off shoot of some organisation called "Z.F.T" whatever that was but called themselves the "RHO" and referred to their agenda as "N.T.H." which simply put was too many letters and too confusing to recall exactly what any of it meant as he was bundled into the back of a van and effectively kidnapped from the grounds of "Dundee University".

Now his home seemed to be an island somewhere, he had no idea where he was only that the sea was his only companion bar the armed guards that patrolled this complex and of course his "test subject" with whom he was trying not to form too much of a bond with and remain scientifically detached from. However, this was proving to be more difficult than he had originally hoped. His captors barely visited him and consequently, loneliness and the need to hear another sane voice and opinion had forged a not too unwelcome bond with his so called "lab rat".

MacInnes sat down, taking a break from his work and reflected that he would still be a free man knowing his kidnap and his ensuing imprisonment had everything to do with the work that his cousin had been involved with back in the 1990's.

As a research assistant, his cousin Ross had been working at the world renouned "Roslin Institute" where the now famous sheep "Dolly" had been created. In fact he was on the team of Doctor Ian Wilmut, the embryologist who headed the actual research team that produced the infamous clone. Over the ensuing years until his cousin's untimely death around four months ago, both he and Ross had opened up their own little research programme and although funding was scarce, it was mainly theoretical work but solidly based on the same processes that had created the first sheep clone.

Then just as he was about to face the prospect of losing his funding as well as dealing with the death of his cousin, in "THEY" stepped ( better to call them "THEY" than remember what those various letters stood for!)and here he was. He could have done without the kidnapping aspect to the whole business of course and at first was scared and outraged at what had happened.

Of course when he saw the state of the art facilities that he had now and the fact that privacy and funding was no longer a problem, then his initial fears subsided and he threw himself into his work. However, it was a short lived state of bliss.

"Martin, you look terrible. You should really give yourself a few days off and clear your head. You're no good to them or to me if you can't think straight.", the voice of Erik broke into his thoughts and he turned to the man held in a cage within the confines of the lab.

"I don't get it Erik. Why all this concern for me and not for yourself?. Surely you want to get out of here more so than me?!", Martin turned to the dark haired, pale skinned man in his late twenties wrapped up in a warm blanket and barefoot as he sat on his bunk bed and stared at the wall seemingly unconcerned about his current incarceration.

"Martin, I do want to get out of here believe me, more than anything," the man sighed, "We both know unless you stabilise the reaction and fix the defect, that what we both want is just not going to happen!".

"AND IF I STABILISE THE REACTION Erik…", MacInnes glared at the caged man, "WHAT THEN?!", he looked to the prisoner for salvation, running his hand through an unkempt beard that was greying prematurely as his hair. "They'll stop at nothing to create a legion of whatever takes their fancy!. I can't be complicit in doing that!. I'm a scientist not a god!".

"Martin, I can't be your conscience here I'm afraid. Both of us have been tricked into making deals with the devil so to speak!", Erik sadly replied. "Both of us are betraying not just our principles but…" he turned away and shook his head sadly. "The ones that we love and who expect more from us", he finished the sentence and reflected on his own burden. His liquid brown eyes reflecting the harsh industrial lab light from above.

"Erik, from what you've already told me, I fear for both our lives. At first I thought I could help you and through that the others that you told me existed like you!", MacInnes got up and found himself gripping the bars of the cage in frustration, "BUT if I do help you then there will be consequences and I'm unprepared to answer them and I refuse to be condemned for not trying to expand on scientific knowledge, but there's a line that SHOULD and CANNOT be crossed. I'm not the man to cross that line!".

"The scientist in you is trying to remain detached Martin, but your humanity is showing. That's the second battle that you'll ultimately lose my friend. There's not much time for either of us. You saw how the first trial went, they'll expect more from the second attempt. Stalling can't hold the tide back forever", Erik cautioned him.

MacInnes nodded and momentarily shut his eyes, "I should really get back to work shouldn't I?", he opened them again and saw Erik smile at him encouragingly.

"You've enough blood and genetic material to try again?", the prisoner asked him matter of factly as if it was the most normal thing to ask.

"Aye, enough for a second attempt. Erik, if you were a newborn I'm sure it would be much easier on the both of us. Adult cells are tricky at best and you've already seen how the first attempt went. How can you not hate me for what I'm doing to you and your people?", MacInnes still could not understand how Erik, despite his captivity bore him no ill will or malice towards him for the research he was doing.

The young man clasped the blanket around him tighter and looked at the scientist sadly, "If we can't work together to solve this problem Martin, then nature loses another branch of her family. They know it and I know it, the "RHO" aren't that bad, just as scared as we are and they need us just as much as we need them. There may be a wider agenda to them but that's the heart of the matter my friend. Survival is a very powerful emotion installed in us all."

"Not forgetting freedom Erik. How can there be no survival without freedom?. Then it would be a hollow existence indeed," MacInnes reflected, "No hope and nothing to live for".

He turned away from the cage and back to his lab equipment. It was time to begin the implantation process once more and see how his second attempt would turn out.

Trying not to think about the "Human Fertilisation and Embryology Act" and how many times he was breaking this particular piece of legislation, MacInnes steeled himself to begin again.

He recalled a line that the poet Keats had written and it seemed to repeat in his head like a mantra:

"The creature has a purpose and his eyes are bright with it".

Slowly he positioned the needle under the powerful microscope and held the egg in place.

It was time to begin the process all over again…

* * *

Back In The United States..

* * *

Broyles sat at his desk and looked up as Agent Charlie Francis laid the file down on his desk that he had requested. A more thorough investigation of ZFT activities that he had called in as a favour from his friend Senator Van Horn. Something nagged at Broyles that there was more to ZFT than met the eye and with an extra scrutiny on his department coming from higher up in the government, it was time to call in a few favours of his own.

"Everything about overseas ZFT cells is in there Sir. Looks like they've infiltrated several countries that initially didn't show up in the first series of investigations", Charlie pointed out, "I take it David Robert Jones is only the tip of the iceberg?!", he commented dryly waiting for Broyles's reaction.

"Looks like it Agent Francis. This iceberg just keeps going deeper than we anticipated", Broyles took the folder and began to read its contents, " Agent Dunham should be here shortly. Inform her where we're at once she gets here. Make sure Harris is nowhere in the vicinity. We don't want him informed about any of this.", he spoke calmly but let Agent Francis know exactly what he meant by that statement.

"Sure thing sir", Charlie got the knowing look that Broyles gave him. Harris was in his own personal opinion a waste of Government time and space that both he and Agent Dunham could do without. Even Broyles who had known him longer and was on supposed friendlier terms with him was now finding it more difficult to do his day to day job without some form of red tape being bound around his wrists and having to explain certain actions to his colleague.

The less that Sanford Harris knew the better, was what was in Charlie Francis's mind.

And besides Olivia already had an axe to grind with the guy as in her past career in the military had seen both of them clash and Harris coming off worst.

Charlie wondered when this guy was going to cease his investigation into "Fringe" department and give the agents here a break. No-one liked the guy or even trusted him, the atmosphere would decidedly get frosty whenever Sanford Harris walked into a briefing and demanded answers.

Charlie kept his eyes open for Olivia and for Harris. Better to be safe than sorry!.

Meanwhile back in his office, Broyles read with interest that David Robert Jones had frequently visited Scotland before his incarceration in a German prison. Records seemed to indicate that he had travelled to Edinburgh, Glasgow and Aberdeen several times in six months and that although the intelligence was sketchy regarding his actual movements in that time there, photographic evidence had been taken of him meeting with unidentified groups of people and some phone tapping records had been taken and transcripted within this file.

Broyles read through some of the transcripts and noted that some key words had been underlined in brightly coloured marker pens. The words "biological study" and "advancement of the agenda" were two such examples as well as locations namely "Dundee University" and "Highlands and Islands".

His eyes narrowed as he read further on into the documentation and saw the words "experimentation" and "species classification" and the letters "N.T.H" which seemed to stand for something although it wasn't stated in the records exactly what this was.

Laying the report down on his desk, Broyles took a look at his computer screen and saw the photograph of the "thing" that Dr Monaghan had sent in his e-mail. Two and two seemed to be definitely equalling four in this instance. The image of the creature was one which did not sit well with him. It demanded answers and further investigation and maybe this was a the kind of break in the hunt for ZFT leads and an insight into how it operated that Broyles knew that this department needed. If none were forthcoming on this side of the Atlantic, then perhaps the answers lay elsewhere.

"So how am I going to get this one past Harris?!", he mused quietly to himself as he leant back in his chair, trying to decide his next best move.

It seemed that he was going to have to send his best agent and the Bishops on an overseas trip. Something which would not go unnoticed by Sanford Harris.

Broyles decided that he'd have to pull all the stops on this one. Harris was always determined to get to the truth of the matter by fair means or foul.

He just hoped that Agent Francis would get to Agent Dunham before Harris knew that she was in the building.

* * *

Olivia Dunham was keeping her fingers crossed that Sanford Harris was absent from the premises as she and the Bishops and Astrid Farnsworth stepped into the elevator and Olivia pressed the button for their desired floor and intended destination.

"So Broyles didn't tell you anything either?", Astrid queried as the elevator doors shut and their journey began, noticing that Olivia had an uncharacteristic flush to her cheeks. Inwardly she probably could guess that it was something to do with the younger Bishop but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Sorry Astrid, can't help you there!. With Harris on the prowl, everything has to be kept more hush-hush than ever. One whiff of a misdemeanour and "Fringe" division is screwed. I wish I could have locked him behind bars personally and thrown away the key, last thing any of us need is Harris poking his nose into the way cases are conducted!", Olivia felt the distaste for the man well up in her as she recalled her past as a military prosecutor and the case involving him.

"Olivia, the guy's just not worth getting upset over. If he wasn't hiding behind a badge and a ton of governmental bureaucracy, well…", Peter chimed in, "I could easily find one of my "weird" contacts and make your lives that little bit easier", he offered and flashed a smile in Olivia's direction.

Olivia toyed with the idea as the elevator hit their intended floor and the doors opened, "Don't tempt me Peter!", she replied, "I'm sure if I took it to Broyles even he would give you the go ahead!. Unfortunately for us though..", she smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, "As much as I'd like to see him gone, he has a job to do just like the rest of us!".

"Are we talking about that man who looks like a weasel?", Walter Bishop queried, "I don't like him, he looks untrustworthy and besides, he looks at me as if I have no business being in this building. He would make a good test subject since no-one here seems to take to him. I do recall I was needing someone to volunteer with regards to my research into "bio- fluorescence".

"Bio-WHAT?!", Peter looked at his father wondering what the scientist was trying to come up with next, "Walter, is that something to do with those mice you were working on and they glowed in the dark?. YOU cannot do that to a human being Walter!", he protested.

"But son, you don't understand!. Everyone could walk around without the lights on and we could glow and give off various colours depending on our emotional states!. If I could get you and Agent Dunham to volunteer then I'm sure I could write a whole thesis on "colour produced by emotion!", both of you would be positively glowing…RED I would presume as red is the base colour which of course correlates to the area where our..", Walter didn't get much further as Peter gave him a disapproving look.

"Walter!. DON'T!", he glared at his father and tried to wonder what he had done to deserve being the brunt of his father's obsession with sex and particular trying to get both Olivia and himself to admit something that at this minute in time was not exactly what either of them were ready for.

Olivia for the second time that morning was still trying to keep her thoughts away from Peter and onto work and Walter wasn't helping very much!.

"Walter, I'm sure if we could get away with sanctioning Harris as an experimental subject it would've been done long before this!", she smiled and saw Charlie heading towards them.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?!", she greeted her friend and partner and saw that he had a furtive expression clouding his face.

"Better not hang around here in the corridor Liv," he cautioned, his voice dropping low, "Broyles wants to see you and the rest of the team and he doesn't want Harris poking his nose where it's not wanted in this particular investigation."

"Sure thing Charlie.", Olivia motioned for the others to follow with them and asked her partner, "So, I take it this is something that Harris probably wouldn't sanction?. What did Broyles tell you?!".

"Three letters Liv. ZFT. Broyles sent me to get the file. I guess our department didn't do a good enough investigation on the Mitchell Loeb case or on David Robert Jones. This one came from higher up. Something's up here and Broyles wants you guys to find out something which Harris shouldn't know anything about. Call it a hunch but I think you'll be heading out of town for a few days!", he explained and grinned at the last sentence.

Olivia learned to trust Charlie's judgement over the years and he was usually right. No use trying to bet with Agent Francis as he'd always win but even he admitted to her that he had no idea that her former partner had been a traitor and how deep it had gone. Nowadays Charlie was less of a betting man than he was, but Olivia knew that deep down he was still keeping an eye out for her and that she still had a certain vulnerability about her when it came to working relationships.

Charlie knocked on the door and announced to Broyles that everyone was here. "Personal escort duties aside Dunham, see you in a few days or so….enjoy wherever it is you're goin'!", he told her before leaving Broyles and the team to it and shut the door.

Broyles got up from his desk and looked at the assembled personnel in his office, he stood with his hands on his hips and looked at Dr Bishop narrowing his eyes.

"Dr Bishop. I received an e-mail from a colleague of yours. Doctor Douglas Monaghan to be precise. Tell me about how you two know each other", he spoke softly, waiting for a reply.

"DOUGLAS!", clapped Walter at hearing his friend's name, then calmed down and spoke more measured and calmly, "Why Agent Broyles, Douglas Monaghan and I go back since…well…since we studied together. He's a very dear friend who branched out more into psychology and the study of amongst other things telepathy, past life reincarnation, astral projection, you know that kind of thing. I do recall he was trying to write a book on the subject. He runs the "Parapsychology" department at "Clyde University" in Glasgow, Scotland. And you say that he e-mailed you?!", Walter frowned, "Why would he do that I wonder?!. I did give him your contact details just in case I was unavailable, Agent Broyles, I hoped I haven't inconvenienced you in any way?!", he apologised.

"Far from it Dr Bishop. Dr Monaghan it seems has run into a case which has interesting parallels as to what we would normally investigate and call "Fringe science" cases. I'd like your opinion on a picture that he sent me attached to his e-mail and see what you make of it. He seems to think that you could help him out here", Broyles handed a photo of the creature over to Walter who took it and gazed at the picture.

"Scottish Fringe Science?!", Peter shook his head, "I thought we were the only team that dealt with the weird and unexplained!", he turned to Olivia, "I might have known my father would somehow be involved!".

"Sir, you mentioned that there was a "ZFT" connection to this case?. I take it you uncovered something?", Olivia kept the conversation flowing as she could see that both Walter and Astrid had quite an extreme reaction to the image that lay on the photograph and not wanting to really view the image just yet thought it wise to follow up another line of inquiry.

"Correct Dunham. And this is where I don't want Sanford Harris poking his nose into this investigation. Dunham, it seems that when Agent Farnsworth was using the "Caesar shift" to gain a little more insight into ZFT activities and possible leads on the "Mitchell Loeb" case, her investigations proved fruitful indeed. We ran the possible combinations through computer simulations and came up with this. It took a little extra digging and some favours from a few friends higher up the chain of command, but it seems we've struck gold people!", Broyles explained and handed out briefing notes to everyone in the room.

Olivia took the notes and scanned them, realising that there was indeed a connection here in the States to "ZFT" and some group from Scotland that went under the initials "N.T.H" but also the name "RHO" seemed prominent. It seemed her old foe David Robert Jones had also been a frequent flyer to Scotland and Olivia guessed that Broyles was going to send them out of their comfort zone to gain further insight on the case. Before she could question Broyles further on this, Peter it seemed was a world class mind reader and took the words right out of her mouth.

"What the hell do the letters N.T.H stand for and who or what are the "Rho?!", he looked over to Olivia and then to Broyles for any answers that they might give. Peter's face looked serious as he glanced at his father seeing that both F.B.I personnel looked back at him without answers to the question.

"Walter, are you familiar with these terms?. Any idea as to what they stand for?".

Walter Bishop scanned the notes that he had been handed and shook his head, "I'm afraid not son," he replied, "I couldn't fathom where to begin, obviously, someone has a liking for naming their groups long winded names and acronyms are such fun things. Do you like acronyms Agent Broyles?", he looked at the man with such a childlike expression that Broyles couldn't help but smile. Peter also smiled and with a small shake of the head wandered over to his father and sat beside him.

"Never mind Walter. I just thought you might know something we didn't. I take it you haven't spoken to this Dr Monaghan lately?".

"Oh no son. Not personally or over the phone. I did write I think a few weeks back or was it days, I can't quite recall and I was going to see if we could meet up soon. It's been too long since Douglas and I caught up. Judging by Agent Broyles expression," the elder Bishop looked slyly at their superior, "I think we may be taking a little trip to Scotland and Douglas and I will be seeing each other sooner than anticipated!. Am I right Agent Broyles?".

"Correct Dr Bishop. I'm sending Agent Dunham and the team to Scotland to follow up leads on "ZFT" and that includes these organisations "N.T.H" and the "RHO". This case that your friend Dr Monaghan has come across seems significant. Find whoever created that creature and the rest of the pieces of the puzzle may fall into place. I want to know WHAT "ZFT" want and who works for them people. If we take down one cell in this organisation then at least we know where we stand and who our enemy is!", Broyles eyes flashed as he swung into action.

"I'll make the arrangements for you and contact the relevant authorities, so that you have the co-operation and help you need in place for when you get there. I don't need to remind you how important this mission is and how discreet this matter is!.", Broyles headed for the nearest phone to begin putting the resources in place for this latest investigation.

Olivia meanwhile sat both repelled and fascinated at the image of the creature that Astrid had handed to her. Who on earth could do such a thing?!. Whatever this was, it seemed or was human at some point but the fur that covered its body and the facial features of the thing resembled something out of myth or legend. She recalled the case that they had recently investigated as Walter had named it "the wer-upine", the thing that looked like a porcupine but had been human to begin with. That had been "ZFT" created through and through. Was she looking at something similar?.

"And Dunham. Don't worry about Harris. I'll say that you and the team took some vacation time as things were quiet.", Broyles reassuring voice made her look up and thankfully distract her from the picture that had captivated her attention.

"I was just about to mention Harris sir!", Olivia tried not grimace. The mere mention of Harris made her skin crawl. When after her abduction and waking up handcuffed to the bed rail in hospital and seeing his face leering towards her, she could not help but feel revulsion towards the man. Once Harris was out of "Fringe Division" for good, then she could feel at ease around the building again until then, this uneasiness surrounded her and made her unable to fully relax.

"Don't concern yourself with him Dunham. There's more important matters to deal with. I want the ins and outs of this "Scottish" connection to "ZFT", if we know the names and faces behind this organisation, we can start to figure out who the people that run the operation are apart from Jones." he reminded her as he started to talk to someone down the phone, "Get me someone available in the government that I can talk to!", he sternly told the person on the other end, "Preferably in the "Home Office" or do I have to call the head of the Security services myself!".

Olivia left Broyles to it. At least it was reassuring to know that her superior was watching out for them regarding Sanford Harris, that was one worry off her mind at least!.

As they all headed out for the lift to take them out of the building, Olivia stopped by Charlie's desk to tell him the news.

"Looks like you were right Charlie!", she gave him a big grin and chuckled, "I don't know how you do it but as always you're right!".

"Hey Liv!. So where is Broyles sending you?. AH…wait…wait.." he put his hand to his forehead and concentrated hard trying to look as serious as possible. "It's not near Boston but I'm getting a sense of…" he looked at her with a straight face, "Bagpipes and Tartan!. I took the liberty of scanning the file before giving it to Broyles!".

Olivia folded her arms, "Charlie, c'mon!. It's not that bad!. Besides, Broyles is saying officially that we're on "vacation" as it's supposedly so quiet around here!. Just don't let Harris get wind of where we are okay?!", she fixed him with a look.

"Hey Liv. Since you like whiskey so much, it's gonna be a hell of a trip!. Didn't the Scots invent whiskey?!", he teased as Olivia waved him goodbye.

"See you when I get back Charlie!", she called out and headed out for the lobby and the lifts back down to the ground floor.

"Hey Dunham!", Charlie called out one last time and Olivia turned around to see what he wanted.

"What is it?", she grinned, as she knew that Charlie liked to get the last word in a conversation if possible.

"Liv, Happy Loch Ness Monster hunting!".

Olivia shook her head, "Charlie, that's just a story!" she replied jokingly and headed out the office for good, re joining Astrid and the Bishops at the nearest elevator.

"Obviously Agent Francis doesn't believe in monsters!", snorted Walter Bishop as the doors slowly closed on them having heard that last comment. "One day he might regret saying that!".

* * *

As the team headed back to the lab, Olivia seemed strangely quiet as she drove them along the familiar streets to their destination. Peter sitting beside her in the passenger seat noted that Olivia wasn't her usual self and tried to get to the bottom of what was on her mind. He knew deep down that her abduction still scarred her and that there were still unanswered questions as to why she had been taken.

"You thinking about that creature in that photograph too?", he looked over at her in a concerned manner, "I think it's safe to say we're all pretty shocked at that image".

"Who the hell would do such a thing?!", Olivia felt her emotions surge at the thought of how that creature was created and how it had met its end. "To what purpose does someone do something like that?. And worse still to just abandon it somewhere to die!.", she glanced at Peter, trying hard to loosen her grip on the steering wheel, anger and revulsion welling up in her.

"Olivia, I know you're still plagued by the kidnap and that whole experience but believe me, this isn't connected to you. The men that took you as far as we know didn't experiment on you. They only wanted to know if you had "Cortexiphan" in your system and nothing more. This is something different and I'm positive that we'll nail these guys and stop "ZFT" from unleashing more hideous creations out into the world.", he did his best to reassure her with a smile, "Trust me Olivia, these "ZFT" offshoots are living on borrowed time".

"What about you Walter?. You looked not completely disgusted at seeing that image. How come?", Astrid piped in turning to the scientist for answers.

"Asphodel my dear, that photograph was not at all that surprising!. I'm just surprised that whoever assembled that poor thing got as far as they did!.", Walter mused as he looked out of the window as the sun was beginning to rise.

"Asphodel?!. Walter…REALLY?!", Astrid shook her head knowing full well that the elder Bishop enjoyed coming up with new variations of her name on a daily basis.

Olivia looked over to Peter mouthing the word and frowned, having never heard of the word.

Peter grinned, "As far as I know it's a plant with white or yellow flowers. "Bishop's book of Botanical Bemusement" at your service!", he tried to get Olivia to crack a smile which she did despite the subject matter they were discussing.

"Walter are you saying that you might have an insight into that creature or into the minds of the people that created it?!", Olivia looked up to see the old scientist's thoughtful expression reflected back in the mirror.

"Olivia m'dear, I cannot claim to be a mind reader but I have dabbled in the past with certain…", he paused and continued, "Research which led me to believe that perhaps one day, creatures could be created that were shall we say…", he cleared his throat, "A little troubling for people to accept!".

"In other words Olivia he means UNETHICAL RESEARCH. Is that not right Walter?!", Peter glared at his father turning around in his seat, "Just please don't say that you got involved with trying to create "Frankenstein's Monster" Walter. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS!", Peter felt revulsion at the thought of his father and past research from his old days at "Kelvin Genetics".

Walter sighed. "Peter, you really have no idea regarding this field of study and I have no desire to start another argument on this subject son. I can't argue on an empty stomach and besides, I've not had breakfast yet!.", Walter's expression changed and there was a look of something darker in his eyes.

Peter turned back and stared straight ahead of him, "Typical!", he threw his hands in the air, "So much for a straight answer!".

Olivia kept driving and glanced at Peter and how his mood seemed to mirror his father's. There was no mistaking father and son. Two peas out of the same pod. Both refusing to give ground and information and as stubborn as each other!.

The rest of the drive back to the lab, needless to say was quite a muted affair.

* * *

Meanwhile Back In Scotland…

* * *

Joseph Fanthorpe sat back in his chair in his office. The view from one of the most sought after locations in Edinburgh was worth it, he could see the "Forth" river from this high up and this was where he ran his company " Seaforth Consolidated". The company had been built up by his father and grandfather before him and now he was head of the company and still even though years had passed, there was still the problems to deal with that his family before him had been involved with.

Joseph's family were people of the coast and of the sea. The sea was literally in their veins and Joseph and his extended clan preffered to operate in and around water if possible. In fact, this was you could say a family trait. The company was involved with booking trips around the Forth estuary and business was brisk. They made enough money ironically to keep their heads above water, but that was the problem. Not enough cash was coming out of the business to fund the research that Joseph and the company needed to survive.

Their main investor was now locked up in a German prison somewhere, as far as he as aware and they were left to deal with the company or organisation that he had belonged to. "ZFT" were hard task masters, they and Mr Jones had promised to fund Fanthorpe's research but in return, they needed him and his company as a "front" for their organisation in the UK and Scotland in particular and this was an uneasy alliance.

Joseph's people didn't like "ZFT" very much, they were bullies and terrorists in their opinion, but the organisation was well funded and had the hardware and scientists that were needed for the task at hand.

Fanthorpe recalled his last meeting with the man called "Mr Jones" as he could picture the man sitting opposite him drinking a cup of tea and promising him the moon and the stars if he signed the contract with him and "ZFT".

"Mr Fanthorpe, you really have no choice as far as I can see. We can provide lab equipment, a secure location, money, privacy and all you have to do is make your mark on the dotted line. A gentleman's agreement with myself representing my company and interests and you representing yours. What more can be said?!", the man smugly reminded him. "You do want to survive don't you?. The survival instinct is strong within us all. More so when one party requires the help of another. That is it, cold, hard business. Clinically put."

What choice was there?. Survival indeed was the issue and not just in the sense of business but in what was being done here in this room.

"I'll sign," Fanthorpe took out his pen, "However my people keep our designations and you keep yours. I use my contacts and I'll use your money and facilities in return for the research and for your word that once everything is exchanged then our relationship is severed. Nothing must link our organisations Mr Jones, no evidence. Much is at stake and that is how it has to be in that neither of us are detected. Nothing about this organisation and what we truly are can ever be put out for public knowledge. Understood?", he signed the document feeling that in a way he had betrayed his ancestors and his kin.

"The RHO are safe Mr Fanthorpe and if you wish to keep your own designation for your activities then who am I to argue?. Just remember.." Jones leaned forward in his chair, "Who you are dealing with and who you work for!".

Fanthorpe banished the memory, that was in the past now and the past could not be changed.

A knock at the door brought him back to the present as his secretary, a young girl, only just left school several months ago and unfamiliar with the hidden workings of the business seemed a little flustered. A mere slip of a girl, but with the potential to be a trusted colleague given time.

"Yes Shona?", Fanthorpe inquired wondering why this girl looked surprised.

"Mr Fanthorpe, there's a man here to see you. He hasn't an appointment but he insists that he has to speak to you regarding a business matter", she breathlessly explained, "Says his name is "Mackay" and that you'll know what the matter is about!".

Fanthorpe smiled, "It's okay Shona, tell him to come in. He's expected and don't be intimidated by him!," he reassured the teenager, "The old sea dog's bark is worse than his bite!".

Shona seemed relieved as Fanthorpe prepared himself to receive his uncle "Mackay" and hoped that the man had carried out his latest mission without any trouble. In the business they were in, family was a by-word for trust.

"Joe, ye ken why I'm here laddie!", the gruff tones of the older man filled the silence of the room.

"Mackay, I take it you've been successful?!", Fanthorpe ushered the man into his office and shut the door, hoping that Shona would resume her duties and not disturb them further.

"In a manner o' speakin'. There was a wee hitch in that we couldnae get tae where we wanted. We had tae dump the poor thing at this beach somewhere in Fife, it had a mind o' it's ain and I hope tae hell it found it's way tae the sea!", Mackay sat down stroking his salt and pepper beard, "Scared the guys I took wi' me shitless!", he laughed, "No ma usual guys but they're sound enough, won't say nuthin!".

Fanthorpe looked thoughtful, "If only MacInnes had been successful!. But it's to be expected really, we can't hope to solve this problem overnight. I've given instructions that he keeps trying. He knows what's at stake."

"What aboot the ane that I captured?. Erik was it?. Is he fine?".

"He's co-operating, he knows that he hasn't much choice, the RHO and he may be cousins but this effects him as much as it does us and he knows that Uncle. Does it make me feel bad that we're doing what we're doing?. No, because we're doing what we have to in order to survive!", Joseph gritted his jaw, "I know you still have reservations about me, because of who my father chose, but I KNOW which side I am on, too aware at times!", he could see his uncle studying him intently.

"Yer maw was a beautiful wimmin, lad but she wasnae oor blood kin, Yer paw thought it could be fixed by goin' tae look elsewhere and I cannae blame him for that…I dinnae hold nuthin' against ye boy, never think that for a minute!", his uncle replied truthfully.

"So you think I've done the right thing?. "ZFT" came along at the right time but I know you and the others still have reservations about this agreement. Looking at our efforts are you still for this alliance Uncle?", Fanthorpe opened a drawer in his desk and took out a wad of cash.

"I'll tell you lad. That thing we dumped on that beach…", his eyes darkened, "It wisnae ane o' us. I understand yer reasons boy, but the others are still o' the same opinion. They think ye sold out!", came the blunt reply. "But I'm yer Uncle and blood is thicker than water and I'll defend ye. That's my position!".

"These creations are just there to run experiments with as far as I know. They'll never be allowed to live and besides, "ZFT" will never take anything from us and our kin, even from the "SEL", once this is over they can run as many damned experiments as they desire using other sources!", Fanthorpe started to count the money out and handed out his Uncle's share.

"That enough to tide you over Mackay?. I know you're still tied up in the harbour…"

"Fine laddie, it's fine. Dinnae worry aboot yer old uncle here!", Mackay grinned as Fanthorpe handed him a second wad of cash destined for his men. "Pleasure Joe…", he acknowledged his nephew, "If ye ken, need a haund wi' anything' else, ye ken whar I'll be…as awways..", he stood up and Fanthorpe opened the door to see him out.

Fanthorpe shut the door behind him and felt a pang of jealousy at his Uncle's job. He would rather be out at sea skippering his own boat rather than having to deal with the pen pushing of the business side of things. However, he was better at facts and figures and dealing with things than anyone else and so he had little choice but to act responsibly.

Talking of which, it was time to take a trip out to see the scientist once more after hearing what his Uncle had told him. Fanthorpe was not a violent man but he knew that perhaps MacInnes was perhaps not as driven enough as he should be. Words were to be exchanged and ultimatums delivered.

If "ZFT" did not get their side of the bargain honoured, then they were all in serious danger.

He took out his phone and dialled the relevant number. "Bring the car round and inform Stuart to prepare the boat. It's time to up the stakes in the game", he ordered. It was time to get deadly serious.

* * *

"Craig!. Justine!", Douglas Monaghan had the widest smile on his face as he came to tell them the good news that he had just received. "They're coming!. I just got an e-mail confirming that Walter Bishop and the team are coming to investigate our wee sea monster."

"That's fantastic Douglas!", Justine seemed genuinely pleased that this was happening although Craig seemed a little less impressed.

"So we're playing second fiddle to the Americans on this one!. Douglas, if we had just a wee bit more time, we could've got something sorted I'm sure. It's no been a few days since we saw that thing and already the "Yanks" are coming in to save the day!", he looked disheartened as he sat back in his chair. "Besides, I can imagine they'll all look like they stepped out of a movie, sun tanned and charming everyone in sight!. Us pasty-faced skinny Scots could've dealt with it!", he mused further.

"Jealous Craig by any chance?!", Douglas couldn't help but smirk and caught Justine's expression, she too was looking bemused at her colleague.

"No jealous Douglas, just disappointed. I bet your friend and his team are all big strapping guys, all teeth and nae sense of humour. They'll stick oot like a sore thumb when they get here!", he continued and smirked back at Justine.

"Well, you'll no hear me complainin' if that's the case Douglas!. After all, I think I deserve to get some big strapping F.B.I investigator to help me out instead of Mr Doom and Gloom there!", Justine joked, "You think I should trade him in for an upgrade?!", she joked with her boss.

"I don't wish to confirm Craig's suspicions on our American friends, but I did manage to get some details out from this Broyles guy. Apparently my friend Walter works with a couple of women on the team!. Cheer up Craig!." Monaghan replied as the both kept an eye on Craig's now more happier countenance.

"Really Douglas?.", the younger man's interest was suddenly stoked, "You by any chance couldn't enlighten me further on that matter?!".

"Wait and see Craig!. That's all I can tell you just now!", Monaghan left him to his imagination for the time being as he left to go back to his office.

"Justine!. Best news I've heard all day!. And what was that all about sayin' you were gonna trade me in for an "upgrade!", Craig's feet rested on the desk as he clasped his hands behind his head and looked smug, imagining what the female F.B.I agents would look like.

"Craig, you've no seen them yet, they could be out of your depth for all you know!", she kept up the joke.

"Justine. They'll take one look at me and forget about those surfers on the beach back home and realise that all they could wish for is sitting right here!. I mean, look at you, you think I'm cut don't you?!", a show of male bravado caught Justine by surprise.

"Really Craig?!", she shook her head, "You'd better get working on your patter or they might just no take you seriously!. These agents carry guns remember!".

All Craig's bluster and bravado suddenly deflated. "Maybe your right Justine, come to think of it…I'm too young to die!", he buried his dreams and resumed working at his station.

Justine shook her head trying hard not to laugh at her deluded colleague. "Still," she thought, "I hope Craig's right to a certain extent, I hope there might be someone who looks like they stepped out of a movie set!. God knows but I could do with a distraction from all this sea monster business!".

She returned to her work and tried to put any non related work thoughts out of her mind about Americans, surfers and big "Blockbuster" movies. Still…. was nice to dream though.

* * *

Back at Harvard..

* * *

"WALTER!", Astrid's voice echoed down the corridor to his office. "We can't stay here too long. Olivia's picking us up to go to the airport shortly!", she reminded him.

"I'll be with you soon Astro!", Walter called back as he reached the door of his office, "I have to look for something before we leave!", he hastily opened the door and shut it turning the key in the lock so as not to be disturbed.

"Think!", he admonished himself as he rubbed his temples, "Where did you leave it?!".

Walter knew that before leaving the country, he had to retrieve a file from his past work at "Kelvin Genetics" but the problem was, as usual, he'd forgotten where he had hidden the file. Recalling its location was making him edgy and until he found the file, he could not say a word to the others. Peter had been right about his past work, he had indeed been involved with certain "unethical" work and procedures back in 1989 at the behest of his old employers, the US ARMY.

He recalled bits and pieces of the project that he worked on, "Project Mosaic" and his attempts to mix and create the perfect hybrid creature which could hopefully, the army hoped, lead onto creating the "perfect soldier" capable for ANY terrain in any country around the world. Of course being a religious man, he was troubled by this ultimate use for the research and theoretically had already created his "perfect" mix on paper. Luckily "Mosaic" was shut down before proper testing could occur but Walter had still kept the file and his work.

Walter Bishop knew that of course the work that he was involved with was continuing around the world right here and now. He had kept tabs on certain information since his release from "St Claire's" about past projects he had been working on to see if anyone had been continuing and perfecting the research. The "internet" as Astrid had showed him was a wonderful tool with which he had aquainted himself with in order to follow such stories and just recently he had learned some startling facts and figures.

Scientists in British labs had created more than 150 animal-human hybrid embryos mainly to look for cures for diseases. Since the introduction of the 2008 "Human Fertilisation Embryology Act" "cybrids" and "chimeras" and other hybrids had been created but never fully brought to maturation only kept as embryos for the maximum of 14 days before being destroyed by law. It seemed that it was the United Kingdom that was leading the way in this research but funding seemed to be a problem for the people granted these licences. However in the United States pigs it seems had been created with human blood and at "Stanford University" in California there was talk of creating mice with human brains.

Walter realised that no matter the consequences of such actions, there was always someone out there willing to go that further step. Something which he had reservations over but now sadly seemed to be lacking in the scientific community. Or perhaps he had been out of the game for too long or perhaps he was not the same man that he was back in the heady days of 1989...

"1989!", he mused, "Why…that's the key!", he clapped and suddenly began to sing a tune which had been around at that time. If he could recall the lyrics and the exact steps that he took when he had hidden the file then all wasn't lost!.

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone..", he murmured as he recalled the lyric and took a walk to the centre of the room, admittedly he liked this song even though he wasn't a big fan of the woman who was singing it but it had caused quite a stir at the time!.

"I hear you call my name and it feels like home…" he continued and walked to his desk. It was funny how he could recall this song and its lyrics but not where the file was!. He must've remembered "1989" as the trigger phrase and it was coming back to him via the song!.

"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer…", Walter continued and sat down and put his hand underneath the desk and found some sort of release mechanism and out came a small hidden compartment and Walter smiled to himself. This was an ingenious hiding place even for him.

Blowing the dust off the cover, he took out the file and finished off with "Heaven help me" as he flicked through the file and stared at the thick bold, printed lettering.

"PROJECT MOSAIC: TOP SECRET."

For a long minute he sat there, not acknowledging anything, only reliving memories of his past before he realised that Astrid would come looking for him any minute and wonder why he had locked his office door.

Better not to waste any more time. He had what he needed and hopefully, it would come in useful regarding the case.

Walter stashed the file under his arm and unlocked the door, taking one last look around his office. It was time to face up to his past once more and hope that his son was in an understanding mood.

* * *

And so ends Chapter Two. The quote I used at the beginning of the chapter is from a researcher called Zecharia Sitchin, now deceased but he wrote a series of books, unfortunately I have only this one which I quoted from. However, the guy translated Sumerian cuneiform tablets which for some would say debatable purposes and tells how "humanity" was created by a race of "gods" or beings called the "Annunaki". If you like archaeological/historical mystery then this could be a place to start.

After all the story I'm writing deals with darker issues and the material I sourced in this chapter came from my old magazine series "THE X FACTOR" (not the TV version!) and they wrote a piece on the science behind "Dolly the Sheep".

Dolly if some of you recall was the world's first cloned sheep using ADULT cells, not new born cells and made headlines around the world when Scottish scientists announced her "arrival". Note that "Fringe" also had a cloning theme going through it in season one and Season Two's "Of Human Action" touched on this as well.

The research into hybrid animal cells, I took from a "DAILY MAIL" article that I found online and if people think that this stuff is "in the realms of sci-fi" then think again.

If you read into the wonderful "September's Notebook" then you'll recognise that I used some of the lovely background info about Walter Bishop to aid me in telling the story. "PROJECT MOSAIC" I thought would be a good name as a mosaic itself is made up of many small and different coloured tiles to create a bigger whole picture.

"Like A Prayer" comes from Madonna's 1989 same titled album, of which I still have on cassette but the patchouli scent is now faded through time, unfortunately!.

Translation wise…I hope you can follow the Scots okay…any words you're not sure of like "wimmin" (woman), paw (father), haund (hand) ane (one) and wisnae (wasn't), it's easy to follow once you get going. I'm just trying to add a bit more to the characters by using authentic words.

There's more to come on who/what the "SEL" and the "RHO" are but let's just say there's a hint of Celtic folklore involved and a hint of the Season two ep "Johari Window" involved as well.

That's all for now. Chapter Three sees the two teams meet up and I'm halfway writing it so bear with me on this..


	3. Chapter 3

"SEA OF FRINGE : FARRAGO'S LEGACY".

* * *

Chapter Three: " Spectres of Internal Exile."

* * *

"So I learned quite early to know what "offences" were. They were things which did not look right - that is to say, did not look like their parents or parent- plants. Usually there was only some small thing wrong, but however much or little was wrong it was an "OFFENCE", and if it happened among people it was a "BLASPHEMY"- at least, that was the technical term, though commonly both kinds were called "DEVIATIONS".

John Wyndham - "THE CHRYSALIDS", Chapter 2.

* * *

It was one of those days in Glasgow. Drizzly and cold and generally a day for staying indoors wrapped up in some winter clothes and putting your feet up and leaving the cares of the outside world to fend for themselves.

A haar had enveloped the city, one which obscured even the "Finnieston Crane" down by the waterfront. It seemed ghostly as the mist shrouded the top half of it and Monaghan noted as he drove out from the city, it was typical weather to greet his friend Walter and his team who were due in the country soon.

The flight was due in quite early and he had decided not to bother Craig or Justine and let them get on with running the department for the morning. Being in charge had its advantages at times!. His assistants were well capable investigators who he had learned were dogged and determined just as he was back in his youth to get to the heart of the matter. Indeed, Monaghan felt his age at times. The work he was involved with was for the younger generation to investigate, that was to say that he wasn't heading into retirement just yet!. However, years of investigating had made him wonder just exactly where it was all leading to.

No doubt his friend Walter was probably feeling the same. Not quite obsolete but getting that way.

The investigation had really turned up no significant leads as yet. They had returned to the scene of the crime and questioned a few locals but no-one had seen anything out of the ordinary. Even the dog walker who had stumbled across that poor creature's body was unsure of what the thing was and if it was even human to begin with. Superintendent MacIntryre's investigation had yielded no solid leads either although he theorised that the answers could lie within the fishing communities of Scotland.

"Monaghan, I come from a wee fishin' village up the coast. "Anstruther" it's called. I heard stories from when I was young before I moved to the city. I'm no' sayin' one way or another but there are stories a child hears that stays with them well into adulthood. As a rank and file officer, I would never put such a thing in an investigation, but off the record Monaghan…" the guy paused and Monaghan could feel the guy's hesitation down the line of the phone along with a few hisses and crackles.

"You'll not hear anything from me MacIntyre. Go on..", Douglas encouraged the man to finish knowing that talk of anything out of the ordinary was frowned upon in such circles.

"Monaghan, there's stories about the sea and the sea-folk. Not just in Scotland but Ireland too. I can't quite recall the names but I do remember a book that I gave my own wee lad to read a few years back. Ever heard of a book called "Pictures In the Cave", it's by George Mackay Brown?", the policeman's tone softened down the line when he mentioned his own family.

"Don't think I have but I can easily find a copy. Why Macintyre?. Why that book in particular?." Monaghan's interest was re-ignited and he tried to recall if he had ever read the book himself.

"Let's just say Dr Monaghan, as I said, off the record, that it may be suited to your investigation and your line of enquiry than it is to mine. It might explain your monster to a certain degree while we try other more "standard enquiries" and Monaghan, by the way, before I go…"

"Yes?!", Monaghan queried as he wrote the name of the book and author down on a piece of scrap paper.

"I've had a call from the "Home Office". Apparently there's an American/ F.B.I link to this case. I take it you know about this?".

"Don't worry Macintyre, I contacted a friend who has an interest in this field of study, we both might get our answers sooner than we hope. I'm just about to collect him and his team from the airport. I'm sure we'll be keeping in regular contact from now on.", Douglas assured him.

"Monaghan. Just be careful. We don't want this matter to spiral out of control. If the Feds are on board with this then people might get suspicious. So far we've kept this matter out of the public domain, I'd like it kept for all intensive purposes that way!.", MacIntyre's voice returned to its sterner and more authorative tone reminding the scientist that there were reputations at stake both personally and professionally.

Monaghan read between the lines effortlessly, he knew what the policeman meant, " If we both do our jobs properly Detective Superintendent then I'm more than positive that we'll all get our answers out of this investigation and more whilst being discreet.", he assured him. "Speak to you soon MacIntyre and thank you for your advice, off the record of course!".

Monaghan recalled that conversation with a wry grin. He'd have to try and get Craig and Justine to look for the book that MacIntyre had recommended. He'd left them a note for one of them to follow up and of course that phone call had led to other possibilities forming in his mind. Maybe they were going about this case wrongly. What if this creature hadn't been created but was a natural phenomena?.

It was food for thought as Monaghan continued on his way to Glasgow Airport. The haar was beginning to dissipate slowly but surely and the visibility on the motorway was becoming less obscured minute by minute. The sun was trying to make its way through the murk and there was a distinct possibility that it could be a nice day after all. Maybe just maybe, the climate might be a bit more welcoming for his American visitors.

As long as the dreaded rain stayed away!. Monaghan gave a wry smirk as he recognised the tune coming out of the radio. Appropriate indeed, considering the circumstances and where he was!. Glasgow was well known for the amount of rain that fell from the heavens.

"Raintown, raintown rain down on all those tired eyes, tears and frowns…"

* * *

Fanthorpe stared hard at the kidnapped scientist and narrowed his eyes. The man was obviously doing his best but his best was not good enough in these circumstances.

"My employers are not in the habit of waiting for results as I have no doubt mentioned before. I want this second attempt to work Dr MacInnes. For both our sakes, it had better work. I am not a man who wishes to threaten you but I warn you. DO NOT think for one minute that I will not resort to certain methods of shall we say, persuasion if this second attempt should fail.", he paced around the small lab and considered his options.

"Fanthorpe!. I need more time, I warned you that dealing with ADULT cells is a tricky business and besides, I have only enough genetic material to try for a second attempt. I need..", he hesitated as he knew he was on shaky ground, "I require more eggs and a wider gene pool to work with should it be necessary to create a third or fourth attempt. This is not an exact science and you can't march in here demanding that I just create something with a click of your fingers!. I won't jump Fanthorpe!. You want results then you'll have to do your best and be patient!", the scientist fought back, determined to stand his ground and not be bullied in this matter.

Fanthorpe's eyes blazed angrily, "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE MACINNES!. AFTER ALL WE HAVE GIVEN YOU!".

"YOU TOOK MY FREEDOM!", MacInnes hit back, "And what about Erik over there!", his voice became less abrasive as he turned to his test subject nearby.

Erik watched the argument between both men and shook his head sadly. It was exactly what he expected would happen and he decided to speak up and try and bring some sanity to the conversation.

"Gentlemen, may I remind you that if we don't start working together then this whole business is going to fail. NONE of us will get out of this deal alive!", he pointed out, "Fanthorpe, let Martin work at his own pace and let him be!. Tell your financial backers that they'll get their pound of flesh eventually but listen to the scientist here and not hard currency!. My people and yours have suffered with this for over half a century now, surely we can wait a little longer for an answer and we have to have THE RIGHT ANSWER or it's all been for nothing!".

Fanthorpe gritted his teeth, seething silently, the worst part of it was being lectured to by a "SEL", in his opinion, the little inferior cousins to the more tougher "RHO" of which he was one. He marched up to the cage with his eyes blazing and in a low dangerous voice replied, "If our people were not related then I would let nature take its course, cousin".

"If the roles were reversed Fanthorpe then I would let you and your kind live, that's the difference between us cousin…", he spoke regretfully, "We're not motivated by greed or the ways of the people of the land, we remain true to the sea but you have instead exploited her and used her only because it provides an income for you. In that we are poles apart but come full moon, now that's a different story isn't it?!…" he turned away from the bars, "You may walk on two legs cousin but I know otherwise, inside you are still just like us although you do not want to admit it!".

MacInnes watched the argument with interest, it was one which he was merely an observer to and not a participant, these two branches of the same species with a different outlook on where their peoples should be. Even he had to admit that how science had overlooked them was a miracle, legends were supposed to be legends and not be flesh and blood reality and that was the hardest prejudice to overcome. Erik had told him the stories and how he termed "THE SCHISM" between their peoples had occurred and MacInnes could only sit and wonder at how none of this had been written down, only passed down by oral traditions as set down by the "rule of the sea".

Fanthorpe decided it was best to retreat on this subject matter, considering his own heritage was not totally "watertight" in this case and not wishing to dwell on it he turned his back on Erik and focussed his attentions on the scientist.

"I'll give you a week maximum MacInnes. I'll procure your requests through certain channels and contacts that I have. By the way, there's a representative of "ZFT" coming to meet me and he would like to meet you as well. This is the best I can do. Deal with him or with me. Your choice. I hear that "ZFT" are well versed in getting the best out of the people they work with by infecting their contacts or loved ones with strange diseases and dangling the precious cures in front of the noses of those with concerns or with foolish ideas of morality or humanity. Think on MacInnes, think on…" Fanthorpe decided to get a little nasty.

MacInnes shuddered, the thought of being infected himself or seeing Erik harmed…

"Before you go Fanthorpe…" Erik spoke quietly sitting on his bunk bed, knees pressed into his chest and body tightly, " One question cousin,", he spoke deliberately and full of confidence. "Where's your skin?".

He looked at Fanthorpe accusingly, his own eyes blazing like hot coals across the room and held the man's gaze for what seemed an eternity.

Fanthorpe glared and without another word headed out of the lab, motioning for the two armed men outside to lock the door behind him as he headed out back to the jetty and a boat for the mainland.

"The Rho are much more sensitive than we are Martin!", Erik let out a small victory laugh, "They like to think they're the "hard men" but they're not really. After all, it was them that left their skins on a beach and never went back for them, unlike us. They were seduced by the ways of men and ever since then like to think they are men and act like men when they're not!".

"Erik, you shouldn't antagonise the man!. You heard what he said about the "ZFT" and what they do!. We should be careful!", MacInnes admired Erik's bravado but was clearly shaken by what Fanthorpe had insinuated about his employers. He tried to compose himself as he thought he should redouble his efforts and get back to work.

"Did I ever tell you the story about how my people and your people first met?", Erik ignored the scientists concerns and instead thought about the stories that he had been told as a youngster. "Listen to my tale Martin, this is the first time that I've ever told it to a scientist of all people!", he sighed, "It begins a long time ago, when there was no division between Scotland and Ireland, there was no islands and Highlands to speak of and the climate was kinder, not as cold or stormy and the seas…", Erik's voice took on a dream like quality all of its own, "and the seas were full of fish and the people of the land and the sea lived together in peace…"

Martin listened to Erik's story as he continued his work. Under the lens of the microscope he could see that mitosis was taking place within the transplanted egg that he had been working with.

So far so good, the reaction was progressing well and it seemed that it was going to plan at the minute. The next step was the riskiest and the most dangerous of all.

Hopefully, he could get back in contact with Fanthorpe in a few days and report that he had a second subject ready for testing but until now it was important to keep the reaction under observation.

"Of course Martin," Erik's voice continued with the story, "Once the people of the land and the people of the sea started to interbreed, now that's where the story gets a little more complicated!".

Martin smiled ruefully, "I can well imagine Erik!", he looked towards the man held behind bars on the opposite side of the lab, "Tell me more my friend, tell me more!".

* * *

"I wonder if the monster does exist!", Walter Bishop and the "Fringe" team had touched down at Glasgow Airport and Walter seemed fascinated by the country he was now in.

"Astro!", he announced, "We shall have to take a visit to the "Highlands" and "Loch Ness" to see if such a beast exists!. After all is that not why we were thrown together to work out such mysteries!".

"No Walter!", Peter chimed in, "I don't think it's really our business to debunk another country's mythology now is it?!. We're here on a "proper" investigation and I don't want to hear any more talk of monsters or "Loch Ness" for that matter!", he tried to focus his father's mind on the real reason they were in Scotland.

"But son!", protested Walter, "have you not seen this wonderful film that I was watching with Astro on the flight over!. Astro…tell Peter about the movie!", he turned to the junior F.B.I. agent like an excited child.

"Walter picked out this movie because he thought it might have some meaning as to where we were going and the subject matter!", Astrid rolled her eyes, "It is a good movie though and..", before she could get a word in Walter chimed in.

"It's about a monster living in this lake called "Orky" and there happens to be this man taking his children away on vacation and all sorts of weird and wonderful things start to happen!. Of course there's the requisite "bad guys" but they won't get very far in their plans as the children's father turns out to be that man from one of the "C.S.I" or is it that other one "N.C.I.S" or something like that…I can't remember!", Walter began to recite the plot of the film mixing it with a few ideas of his own.

"Walter!", Peter groaned, " No more please!". His father's love of movies and cop shows bordered on insanity at the best of times.

"It's a wonderful film son!. In fact the young man in the movie reminded me much of you as a teenager Peter!. Have you heard of it?. It's called "Magic In The Water", I think.."

Peter just fixed his father with a look. "Walter!. No more talk of mythical sea monsters okay?!. This is not why we're here!".

"But son…"Nessie" is just one of a whole batch of monsters living in Scotland and not just in Scotland either!. Why most indigenous peoples tell of strange monsters living in bodies of water in various countries. I could say that in our own country…", Walter never got the chance to finish as Peter just fixed him with an even sterner look than before.

Both Astrid and Olivia tried to keep the smiles off their faces as they witnessed the exchange between father and son, Walter and Peter could provide some light hearted moments of relief and be completely unaware of it.

A man suddenly stopped in front of Olivia and frowned looking at the small group and scrutinised Walter in particular as if trying to put a name to the face. Olivia looked questioningly at him and she spoke first..

"Excuse me, you seem a little lost there..", she smiled reassuringly, "Anything we can help you with?". The man seemed to have an "academic" type of air about him, a man that knew a great deal about a vast array of subjects and Olivia sensed, a man who had a sense of "loss" about him, a haunted look even, one who had seen things which perhaps had left their mark on his soul.

"WALTER BISHOP!. YOU OLD DEVIL!. I thought it was you!", the man let out a warm and hearty welcome as he approached the scientist and recognition entered the features of the scientist.

"MONAGHAN!. Douglas Monaghan!. You've hardly changed since we last met!." Walter exclaimed as he shook the man's hand and grinned wildly, "What a wonderful day it has been so far!. It's good to see you my old friend!".

Peter, Astrid and Olivia watched the reunion with relaxed and happy expressions on their faces, it seemed that both men were overjoyed to see one another after such a long absence apart.

"Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight?", Monaghan cracked a wry smile and let the banter between himself and his old University friend flourish once again.

"Douglas!. Still testing me on that "Scottish play!", Walter cackled and clapped his hands, " I haven't forgotten!. It ends as…."Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation, proceeding from the heat oppressed brain?!"…ACT 2 scene one if I recall correctly!."

"So that's what Broyles meant!", Olivia nodded as she recalled that her boss had given Walter part of a quote and Walter had smiled and nodded and replied…"That's Monaghan for you!" back at the briefing at the F.B.I building.

"Douglas!. These are my friends, that there is Agent Olivia Dunham.." he introduced his friend to the blonde F.B.I agent and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Agent Dunham. Walter…" he joked looking at his friend earnestly, "You certainly never told me how beautiful she was!. And I take it this other young lady here is…" he never got the chance to ask as Walter chimed in with a "ASTRO!".

Astrid shook her head, "It's ASTRID, Doctor Monaghan, Astrid Farnsworth, but Dr Bishop calls me anything beginning with an "A", you'll get used to it. I've heard a great deal about the work that you do. It sounds intriguing!", she introduced herself whilst leaving Walter to introduce Peter to the parapsychologist.

"Miss Farnsworth, I hope we can show you around our wee department at the University. I think my research assistants Craig and Justine will be interested to hear about your work and I think you'll find we have a lot in common!", Monaghan smiled, "Now then Walter, I take it this is your big strappin' laddie that you've been telling me so much about!".

"Douglas, this is my son Peter. Peter this is my very esteemed colleague, Mr Douglas Monaghan!", Walter formally introduced them and they both shook hands.

"Dr Monaghan, my father has mentioned you over the past few months but it's finally a pleasure to meet you. I'm Peter Bishop", Peter smiled adding in his own words of welcome.

"It's good to meet all of you and I hope that you'll enjoy your visit to Scotland. It's a shame it couldn't be under more pleasurable circumstances but you no doubt have been briefed on why I called upon your expertise!" Monaghan, with the pleasantries over and done with got down to business.

"Dr Monaghan, I take it you have the creature as we say in our country "on ice" and ready for an autopsy?." Olivia queried, "I take it your department has the relevant facilities to perform this?".

"Agent Dunham, we're a wee department dealing with mainly psychic phenomena and run on an exceptionally tight budget. I've had to call in a few favours from the other departments in the University itself, but yes, we have access to lab and relevant equipment should the need arise. We even have access to a sensory deprivation tank believe it or not. We had a case once where it came in handy…" Monaghan explained as Walter's expression lit up instantaneously and he piped in with his own comment.

"You silver tongued Scottish smoothie!. You have a tank!. THAT'S WONDERFUL!", he clapped his hands rubbing them in delight, "Astro, Peter!. A TANK!. Just like the one in Harvard!. It really is a home from home!".

"Calm down Walter!." Peter advised him, "You'll have to get permission to use it and that's WITH clothes on!. We're wanting to leave this country with our reputations intact Walter!".

Monaghan laughed, "Still using L.S.D as much Walter?!".

"Douglas, I have never stopped using L.S.D and I never will my friend!." Walter replied proudly, "Some of my best theories were done whilst immersed in a tank and as high as high as can be!".

Monaghan smiled, "I'm sure Craig is going to be following you around and asking you to relate stories of your past Walter. If you'll follow me, we'll get you people to the hotel first and I'll take you to the University and we'll take it from there!", Monaghan helped to carry a little of the luggage that the group had whilst Peter wheeled the rest on a trolley out towards the exit of the airport.

Monaghan smiled as they exited the building, it seemed that he had done the right thing after all in contacting his old friend and his team. Perhaps now they could start making positive strides in this investigation and finding out just exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Have you ever read this book Craig?", Justine and her colleague were currently in the University library tracking down the book that Monaghan had asked for. It seemed it wasn't University reading material as they were having no luck in tracking it down.

"It's a children's book by the sound of it Justine!. I may have a wee bit of juvenile banter from time to time but I'd like to think that I draw the line there and not indulge in that kind of stuff!", he joked, "Besides, I thought you might have given a book like that to your Billy".

Justine thought of her son, he was not far off from starting secondary school and time seemed to have flown by. She recalled the first day she had started out working for the Department at "Clyde University" and the conversation with her young son. He had insisted that it wasn't a proper job as such and even at the time, Justine had wondered if giving up a career in nursing to work as a Parapsychologist was the right thing to do.

That first case she had worked on in eventually locating that missing nanny had introduced her to more than just work. Her latent psychic abilities had been triggered by that case and over time she realised that perhaps this was where she belonged, helping people and developing her abilities at the same time.

"I don't ever recall giving Billy a book by that name. Didn't Monaghan mention that Macintyre mentioned something about Scottish fishing folklore or something along those lines. Maybe we're looking at the wrong section and should be looking a wee bit closer to home," she surmised and looked towards her colleague.

"Good point Justine!", Craig nodded and typed in the book title on the computer as he changed the search perameters to include "Scottish Folklore and legends". He sat back and waited for the results.

"Got one copy Justine!. Good work, it's catalogued and the number is…", he took a note of it and logged off the computer and they both headed off to the relevant section of the library to continue their search.

"So, today's the day Craig, Monaghan's friend flies in along with the Feds from Boston. Are you lookin' forward to meeting them?", she joked, realising that Craig was still stuck in "fantasy land" regarding what the two female agents would look like.

"If they happen to be anywhere as good lookin' as you Justine then I think we may be onto a winner!", he retorted, "And you're one to talk McManus!. I think secretly you're hoping for an agent that measures up to some Hollywood actor!. Two can play at that game you know!", Craig looked to his bit of paper and found the section he was looking for.

"Houston we have a go!", he cracked a joke as he found the book and brought it out of the shelf to have a look at it and its subject matter. "For readers aged 10 and up. Jeez!. This is pretty high brow stuff Justine!", he remarked sarcastically and held it out to her.

"Enough of that Craig!. Get serious!", she took the book from him and read the back cover with interest, the second paragraph in particular grabbing her attention.

"Listen to this Craig!. I think this is significant. "Sigurd fell into conversation with a seal called Shelmark, because Orkney seals are magical beasts, the strange "selkies" of legend". Does that not strike you as a wee bit...you know..", she looked at him, realising that this book was about something that was indeed quite significant indeed.

"Justine!." Craig looked at her in all seriousness…"WHAT are you thinking?. Are you thinking that that beastie we found…", he tailed off…

"It was on a beach Craig, it was tryin' to get to the sea…we need to get back upstairs and check that photo immediately!", she replied feeling that this was the answer that they were looking for. She quickly left Craig behind as she felt an overwhelming desire to confirm her suspicions.

Craig picked up the book that Justine had dropped. "You're jokin!", he read the written passage with his own eyes and opened the book, his eyes drawn to the words on the ageing paper.

"As soon as the seal was clear of the water, it reared up and its skin slipped down to the sand. What had been a seal was a white-skinned boy".

"Justine!", he called after her, forgetting that they were in the surroundings of a library. People glared at him as he walked past but he ignored them. His colleague was right…

This was indeed a break in the case…

* * *

Dr Bishop and the rest of the team had spent little time in settling into their hotel rooms despite the fact that they hadn't had much rest since the case began. Walter was far too excited by the prospect of seeing the creature for himself and had politely requested that he should begin immediately to autopsy the beast and discover its secrets.

Monaghan agreed and so the team had disposed of their luggage still unpacked in their rooms and headed out with the Parapsychologist back to "Clyde University".

"A University situated on a hill!", Walter exclaimed, "That's a novel idea!" as he stared out of the car window as Monaghan drew into the car park near the main building.

"Glasgow seems to have quite a few steep hills doesn't it Walter!", Astrid commented, "I never realised how lucky we were being at ground level at Harvard!".

"Agent Farnsworth, I should mention that there's actually quite a few structural problems that the buildings have around this city," Monaghan commented dryly, "Several suffer from subsidence and personally speaking if you enter one of these buildings, it's quite noticeable. A quirk you could say that's endemic to this city some would say!".

"And what about "Clyde University itself?. Is that one such building?!", Astrid looked perplexed.

"Not to worry, Agent Farnsworth, we're quite alright here. Apart from the old mine works and contaminated land that pothole the greater area known as "Strathclyde" and this city. "Clyde University" is one of the most safest places that I know of!…" he turned to Walter in the passenger seat and smirked, trying to keep his sense of humour under control as he turned off the engine and exited the vehicle.

"And you wonder why we got sent here Dunham?!", joked Peter, "I think this whole area could be classified as a "Fringe event don't you think?!. Who knows what's lurking under our feet!.."

Olivia smiled back, "I think Dr Monaghan and your father share a warped sense of humour at times. Although I think there's probably at least some truth as to what he's saying. I'm just glad that Walter has a fellow academic to talk to!. Any more stories about monsters and I think I'm gonna go crazy!", she admitted.

"Ever since we got here it's all Walter can think about!", Astrid added as they went outside and had a look around their surroundings. She saw the building and commented, "It looks pretty small for a University don't you think guys?".

"We may not be Harvard sized Agent Farnsworth, but we have everything that you need within its walls. If you follow me this way, I'll give you a guided tour of the building", Monaghan gestured to follow him.

"WONDERFUL!" beamed Walter as he followed his friend into the main entrance of the University, "I can't wait to unlock the mysteries of this particular building and indulge in some good old fashioned sleuthing!".

Peter, Olivia and Astrid just shared a knowing look, it seemed Walter was all fired up and ready to go in this investigation.

"I think we should play "Watson" to my father's ambition of being "Sherlock Holmes" don't you think Olivia?!", Peter smirked as he held the door open for Astrid and Olivia.

"Where there is no imagination, there is no horror, Peter!", Olivia chimed back over her shoulder as she passed him, meeting his gaze and holding it for a little longer than was necessary feeling bold in that split second.

" Now I am impressed Dunham!", Peter lowered his voice as whispered in her ear, "You've been reading up on your "Conan-Doyle". I believe that was from "A Study In Scarlet" first published in 1888. Chapter One if I'm not mistaken!", indeed that had suddenly ignited an inner flame within his soul that burned deeply and fiercely.

"Now THAT is impressive Bishop. Where do you find the time to read "Sherlock Holmes" in the first place?", she teased, but also felt quite turned on by the younger Bishop's literary knowledge, his breath caressing her gently, promising so much more…

"Didn't I tell you when we first met Dunham that I read a great deal of books?. A wide ranging taste in books as well…" he tailed off as he passed her and gave her something to think about.

Astrid meanwhile decided that she was the gooseberry in the middle and decided to catch up with Walter and Dr Monaghan. When Peter and Olivia started trading quotes or little stories like that, Astrid thought it best to make herself scarce.

Just like Walter Bishop, she secretly hoped that the pair of them would stop beating around the bush and admit their feelings for one another. Both her and Walter had a secret bet of how many "covert" comments could be made within a case ever since they had started working together and Walter had shared his hopes of how his son and Agent Dunham were well suited to one another. At first Astrid hadn't shared the older scientist's hopes but as time passed, even she could see it was becoming more obvious day by day, case by case.

As soon as she caught up with Walter and fell into place by his side, Walter turned to look at her, he guessed why she had caught up and couldn't help but comment…

"Are my son and Agent Dunham bantering in a manner which betrays their subconscious and unspoken sexual attraction for one another Asteroid?!", he winked and smiled knowingly.

Astrid nodded and raised her eyebrows in reply, "It's ASTRID!", she protested, "That they are Walter."

"I thought as much!", Walter grinned, he had a good feeling as he walked down the corridor and glanced behind him covertly, it would seem that so far, his son and Agent Dunham were getting on quite well and who was he to interrupt them?.

"And here we have the Biology department Walter…" Monaghan's voice brought him back to the here and now. "I think you can do your autopsy here, if you'll excuse me, I'll just make a call and get the body delivered here as soon as possible", Monaghan took out his phone to make the call.

"A body Astro!", Walter looked chuffed with the progress that was being made, "My favourite!".

Astrid shook her head. It seemed Peter and Olivia were in their own little world and now Walter was heading the same way!.

"What a day this is turning out to be!", she mused silently as she wondered just exactly how stranger it could possibly get!.

* * *

Monaghan decided it would be best if he invited Craig and Justine along for this and get both teams to work together on what they knew. Olivia, Astrid, Walter and Peter were scrubbing up to have a look at the creature and begin its dissection and although Monaghan hadn't that strong a stomach, he felt that everyone should be there to witness it.

"Are you two alright to see this?", Monaghan queried looking at the paler than usual pallors of his two research assistants.

"I'd rather not Douglas, but if you insist!", Craig shrugged and looked over to Justine, "I thought you'd have a cast iron constitution Justine. You must've seen it all when you worked as a nurse!".

"I saw plenty but never actually sat in on an autopsy before," Justine replied, "You look just as thrilled to be here Douglas if you don't mind me saying!", she threw the ball back into Monaghan's court and awaited his response.

"I feel we should be here. It's only right. Oh, and before I forget…you did get that book that I left a note for you to get didn't you?!", he searched their faces for an answer.

"Aye, Douglas, about that!", Craig began but was interrupted by the sight of one of the F.B.I agents coming towards them and she was dressed in standard scrubs for the autopsy.

"Just to tell you Dr Monaghan, they've just brought the body in and we'll be starting shortly. I take it you've not sat in on an autopsy before then?", she smiled at all three of them, "Hi there, you two must be Dr Monaghan's assistants. I'd shake hands but as you can see!", she held up her gloved hands and shrugged, "Later I guess!".

"Craig, Justine, this is Agent Astrid Farnsworth.", Monaghan stepped in to introduce her, "I think Craig thought that you'd be carrying a gun, he felt a bit intimidated when I first explained that you worked for the Bureau!", he joked, watching the younger man's expression morph into a goofy grin.

"Hello Craig!. Nice to meet you", Astrid acknowledged him, "I heard you used to work as a nurse Justine, how did you get from there to Parapsychology?!. That's quite a leap in careers!", she smiled at the dark haired young woman who she noted nudged Craig gently next to her.

"And faith as well," joked Justine, "Long story!. Excuse Craig here, I don't think he's ever seen an F.B.I agent here before. His head's somewhere between here and "C.S.I" land!", she apologised as Monaghan and her exchanged amused glances in Craig's direction.

Astrid looked at the younger assistant and noted that he was in fact quite cute. With his mop of curly hair and big hound dog expressive eyes, he looked a little lost looking.

"I'll talk to you two later. I'd better get back to the others. Nice to meet you guys…" she smiled as Monaghan held the door open for her and she headed back to the others in the team.

"SHE is an F.B.I agent?!", Craig gawped, "I never expected her to be so..um..so…" he faltered in his description of her.

"Someone's got a crush on Agent Farnsworth!", Justine joked, "Craig, you were positively gawping at her!. Poor woman!. I'd better warn her about your sarcastic sense of humour or we're looking at a very short lived relationship here!".

"Oh very funny Justine!. And for your information, I wisnae "gawping" at her. I was appreciating the finer points of a female American law enforcement officer!", Craig retorted, "That agent exudes intelligence, confidence and sumthin' else…" he noted and found his train of thought had been severely distracted, "Astrid"…he mused…

Monaghan and Justine tried to keep themselves from laughing and instead exchanged knowing looks. Monaghan with a smile on his face added, "If you're like that with Agent Farnsworth I dread to think what you'll be like in Agent Dunham's presence!".

Craig looked at him, "You can mock me Douglas and especially you Justine!. But just you wait!. When the boot is on the other foot!. Have you not heard the sayin' "Mock ye not the afflicted!", that's all I'm gonna say to you both!".

* * *

Peter, Olivia and Astrid stared at the body bag in front of them as they all looked towards Walter Bishop. It seemed only right that he should have the honours in revealing the creature to the confines of this smaller than usual lab.

"Astrid, have the specimen bottles and microscopic slides at the ready m'dear. There's going to have to be some tissue samples and D.N.A testing to be done. I know that the proper authorities have no doubt done this already but they are not as well versed in such matters as myself!. The remains must be properly and thoroughly tested and catalogued if we are to make progress on this beast's origins!", Walter announced.

"I'm on it Walter, BUT I'm not opening that body bag, count me out on that one!", Astrid replied and stood her ground, it was bad enough seeing a photograph of the creature but to be the first one to lay eyes on the chilled remains was quite another thing entirely.

"It's okay Astrid, it's given me a few sleepless nights as well thinking about that creature. I think Walter should do the honours on this one. Right Walter?!", Peter sympathised with his fellow co-worker and looked hard at his father.

"VERY WELL!", Walter felt a decidedly frosty and apprehensive atmosphere descend on the room and took the initiative. Moving forward and grabbing the zipper defiantly on the bag, he revealed the remains to the rest of the team.

"My God!", Olivia turned away for a few brief seconds and closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. Astrid did her best not to directly look at the thing and Peter winced, screwing up his features in disgust.

And what do we have here!", and began to immediately prod and touch the creature as well as giving it a visual exam.

On the autopsy table lay the remains of the creature, whitened further by its stay in a University cold room usually reserved for storing other volatile chemicals and cannisters. It was preserved perfectly and gave off no aroma of decay just yet which was just as well considering that everyone had an extreme reaction to it.

Behind the glass and viewing what was going on. Monaghan shook his head sadly as he saw the creature exposed and Dr Bishop working away on it collecting samples.

"I admire the man for being able to do that. One reason Walter and I moved in different directions as students and post graduate studies was mainly down to the fact he had a much stronger stomach than I had!", Monaghan reminisced, "I'm glad I chose to study something that afforded me the luxury of keeping my food in my stomach!".

Justine looked at the other members of the F.B.I team in the room. It was difficult to make out features as the medical clothing and masks were not exactly flattering to any shape or form but her eyes were drawn to the figure standing next to the other female agent. Something about him…

"They look like they know what they're doing. I can't image Craig and I trying to dissect that thing!", she half joked and tried to shake off her "sixth sense" that was being tripped by the tall man standing next to the woman Monaghan called Agent Dunham.

"Talkin' of which", Craig piped in, "We might have something' on that beastie, except it may not be a beastie in the true sense of the word. Justine and I found the book in the library and I think it may be a lead.", Craig tried not to look at the thing on the table and instead shifted his focus back to Monaghan.

"Really?", Monaghan queried, "I'd like you two to sit in on the post-mortem discussion after Dr Bishop is finished dissecting that thing. I'm sure he and his team would like to hear your theory as would I. They shouldn't be too long in there."

The three of them stood watching through the glass, unable to hear what was being said but judging by body language, Dr Bishop seemed quite excited by what lay in front of him.

Back in the room, Walter had taken his tissue samples and D.N.A that he needed and was now gathering the rest of the team around him, much to their disgust at having to look at the thing on the table before them.

"Can you tell if this thing is was or was never human Walter just by what you've seen in front of you?", Olivia decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind but remained unspoken.

"Inconclusive Olivia. Certainly human tissue is involved and its internal organs are shall we say in a state of physical flux. I would say that we are looking at one creature transforming into another, much like our spiny porcupine-man we investigated recently!", Walter answered as he poked and prodded around inside the carcass.

"So, did the creature die as a result of the transformation or as a result of something else?!", Peter inquired, "Would the strain of what it was becoming just place too much stress on its heart or internal organs?"

"No, son. I don't think that's what did it. We're looking at a hotchpotch, a mishmash, a medley….even an admixture of a creature here, I can't say for certain what killed it until I run more tests on its genetic structure and find out EXACTLY what it is. Until I can define an actual species then I am at a loss to theorise what might have led to this poor creature's demise!", Walter continued and added, "Is it just me or is there a distinct odour about this room?!". He looked around frowning.

Then he laughed, "I thought that was me there for a split second but it's this damnable creation on the table!. It does have a rather bad taste in the mouth doesn't it Astro?!", he joked and Astrid just raised her eyes.

Peter and Olivia exchanged looks and Peter added, "If that's you finished Walter I suggest we tidy up. We'd better get this thing back in the freezer before it thaws out completely and I for one don't want to smell anything as disgusting as that ever again!".

"I second that!", Olivia agreed, "It's one of the worst odours I've ever smelled in my life!".

Astrid finished numbering the samples and looked at the remnants of the creature on the table, "Walter, if you think I'm being left to dispose of this thing and its innards then think again!", she threw a warning look over at him.

"Aster!. Would I do such a thing m'dear?!", Walter demanded.

Astrid just looked at Walter knowingly, "No food break until this is tidied Walter!. I mean it!". She could tell by his manner that Walter was itching for something to raise his blood sugar levels. He was always craving "Red Vines" or candy or some form of confectionary after performing an autopsy!.

"You're a hard woman Astro!. Pity the man who gets on your wrong side!", Walter huffed as he realised that Astrid had firmly put her foot down on this subject.

"I think this is our cue to leave!", Peter watched the scene unfold in front of him, steering Olivia gently out of the room but not unnoticed by Walter.

"Son!. You have impeccable timing!. Leaving your father here in the hands of a demanding woman!.", he complained, "However I do think that both you and Agent Dunham have an ulterior motive!. Sneaking out like that...mmm..".

"Walter!", Peter glared at him. "Just tidy up in here and we'll meet you outside. Olivia and I are going to talk to your friend and his team about the autopsy and the case background. That's all!". Peter wished his father would lay off the innuendo at times, he could be a bit overbearing and irritating with his obsession in trying to play matchmaker.

"WALTER!", Astrid's voice was insistent, "A little help here please!".

The old scientist muttered something and hurried over to help his assistant and wondered why he couldn't be the one to go and talk to Dr Monaghan instead. After all, he was the one with the expertise on such matters!.

* * *

"Agent Dunham, these are my research assistants, Justine and Craig", Dr Monaghan did the introductions as both Peter and Olivia had scrubbed down and changed back into their normal work wear. The briefing took place in the viewing room where the three of them had viewed as much of the autopsy as they could bear.

Craig shook hands with Olivia, "Pleased to meet you Agent Dunham.", Justine shook hands next and added, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Peter Bishop. Walter's son. He and his father are consultants to the F.B.I regarding inexplicable phenomena, is that right?!", Monaghan checked with him.

Peter nodded and shook hands with Craig, "So I bet you've seen some strange things working in this field of study?", he wondered if parapsychology and "Fringe Science" weren't exactly a million miles apart and if they shared some common ground.

"You've nae idea Mr Bishop!. There was one time I was investigating a succubus, in fact two of them, nasty business these night time terrors!. I bet you've seen some sights too…" replied Craig.

"I can't compete with succubus but we have had our fair share of computer programs that can liquefy brains and rapidly ageing human beings but to name a few.." chuckled Peter, "We should swap stories Craig!".

Justine raised her eyes and politely cleared her throat, "Hello Peter. I'm Justine and it's a pleasure to meet you.", she held out her hand unsure if this was a good idea or not.

Her sixth sense was triggered by his presence and she felt she had to try and concentrate on something else rather than on her power. Mind you, Justine couldn't fail to notice, this Peter Bishop was rather quite a handsome devil!. A slight flush coloured her normally pale cheeks as they both shook hands.

Images flooded into her mind that came unbidden and in a torrent unable to slow down. There was a picture of a woman with dark hair, a lake and seeing someone fall through the ice, pictures and faces, places, someone calling "Peter!, Peter!" and finally blackness as Justine broke the contact between them.

"Are you okay?. You seem a little shaken…" Peter suddenly looked at her in a concerned manner, unsure of what had just occurred between them.

"I'm fine Mr Bishop. It's something that just happens when I least expect it…", Justine smiled trying to dispel any fears or worries.

"She's got the "gift". Justine gets feelings and flashes of intuition at times, you never know when it's gonna happen!", Craig waded into the discussion, "It can be unsettling but there's times when her intuition has been spot on. Even saved my neck one time!".

Monaghan sat down at the table as the others followed his lead, "Parapsychology can throw up some welcome and unexpected surprises at times. Justine's gift is quite extraordinary!".

Peter and Olivia looked at one another, it seemed that there were quite a few similarities to how this team operated as well as theirs. Olivia smiled at Justine and nodded, somehow in a strange way, both of them shared something in common although Olivia still could not come to terms with what she was capable of. She would have to have a word with this woman at some point and ask her advice.

However there was a case and background work to be sorted and Olivia's F.B.I persona swung back into action putting aside her personal concerns for the time being.

"So, Dr Monaghan. Before I hear your thoughts on this case, I'd like to know if you've heard about an organisation called "Z.F.T", we think they may hold some of the answers to what that creature is that we just autopsied.", Olivia began.

"Z.F.T", Monaghan repeated, "I can't say I have.", he looked at Craig and Justine who both shook their heads and looked back to the F.B.I agents over the table.

Peter and Olivia looked at one another, it seemed that there was going to be a great deal of background information to get through before Walter was ready to jump in with a theory.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, "Z.F.T for beginners comin' right up. Better strap yourselves in for the ride guys, this may just blow your minds!", Peter sighed leaned back in his chair as Olivia began to explain the basics of the organisation and its affiliates.

This was going to take a bit of explaining.

* * *

First off, the paragraph to start off the story comes from the book "The Chrysalids" by John Wyndham. Researching up on the "Rh- negative" aspect of things whilst I was finishing off "Progenesis", I came across this book and it's a good one to read especially if you're RH neg yourself. It resonated with me in a big way and if you happen to be a "Fringe" fan, it's an interesting read. I always thought that the six fingered hand in "Fringe" where the glyphs are concerned was inspired by this book and its theme of mutation. Indeed there are references to "the people of the FRINGES or FRINGES regions" and I wonder if indeed any of the writers read that book before they even thought up the series. It's worth checking out.

The song lyric I used comes from "Deacon Blue" and the title track from the "Raintown" CD and is about Glasgow. The references as well to subsidence and buildings is true as well. Believe it or not I stayed in such a building for a good three years or so in the city and it is weird!. You can actually feel that you're not walking straight indoors and it plays havoc with your balance!. True story as well for the land under Glasgow since it was a heavy industrial city, there's contaminated land full of metals and carcinogenic substances and mining works which cause holes to open up from time to time. They even stopped a festival performing at one point in the city as the land was so polluted. NOT to slag off the place any but its shocking that no-one will take responsibility for the past and clean it up. It's about as scandalous as the "radioactive" beach down the road in "Dalgety Bay", that had radioactive wartime stuff buried in it, as we joke locally, "You don't need "READY BREK" to give you a glow if you visit the beach"!…Oh and the imagery at the beginning of the chapter is the iconic "Finneston Crane" down by the shores of the "Clyde", I passed it many a time and it is quite spooky when there's a fog/mist about ..(HAAR is a Scots word for mist or fog by the way).

Oh aye and I thought that throwing in a "Magic In The Water" reference would be appropriate for this story as well!. It's a nice wee film by the way, starring a certain young Mr Jackson…go and check it out. "Nessie" isn't our only sea beastie, there's more to come on that subject in the next chapter. References to Arthur Conan Doyle and Macbeth are purely chucked in for their "kilted factor" although old Sherlock and Shakespeare are not Scottish I hasten to add!.

The book "Pictures In The Cave", is one which I grew up reading as a child and partially inspired this story. Both Irish and Scots share stories of the "seal people" and I'll delve more into it as the story goes on. The book tells of a boy playing truant from school and how a seal tells him the history of the local cave and the people connected with it.

Okay I'm warbling on again, I'll shut up now and will promise you that Chapter four has quite a great deal of folklore and blurb attached to it, since it's a briefing. Thanks for reading and tuning into this, I know it's a bit "out there" for some of you but I do like to tackle things which nobody else will touch with a bargepole!. I've only began the next chapter so it might take a couple of weeks before I finish it and so expect a short break before I post up next time.

Cheers!..


	4. Chapter 4

SEA OF FRINGE: "Farrago's Legacy".

* * *

Chapter Four: "EL SUENO DE LA RAZON PRODUCE MONSTRUOS". (The Dream Of Reason Produces Monsters).

* * *

"People have mostly become accustomed to flawless, homogenous music and so,

mostly, that's what they get. The problem is that what used to make each singer

unique has now, increasingly, been carefully and fastidiously removed. No wonder "Auto-Tune" is sometimes called audio botox.

Although the problem may be exacerbated by software, it isn't at heart, a technology problem. The theory may be that competition drives creativity but the reality is that it produces clones. Because creativity and innovation are hard - why bother?.

It's so much easier to spot a success and then just copy it."

"A Bigger Prize", Chapter 7:

"The Clone Wars" by

Margaret Heffernan.

* * *

"Hello everyone, I'm Doctor Walter Bishop!", Walter announced his presence as he took a chair beside Astrid who had also joined them and she sat down next to Olivia whilst Walter sat down next to Peter.

"I would guess that Agent Dunham has been filling in the blanks along with the help of my son Peter on the nefarious goings on within "Z.F.T"!. Something which, even as a scientist with my background in somewhat dubiously funded projects has even at times shocked and disgusted myself!.", Walter took out a "Red Vine" and started to nibble on it carefully, "So.." he narrowed his eyes looking at both Craig and Justine and trying to figure them out, "You two are working for my dear friend Douglas!".

"That's right Dr Bishop!. I've been hearing quite a few things about you from Douglas!", Craig replied with a grin, "Is it really true that you worked on some secret U.S government project?. You're no' yankin' our chains on that are you?".

"Yanking chains my boy?!. That's a colourful expression!. If you mean am I joking about working for several black ops funded research programmes back in the day…then I'm afraid everything about me that Douglas told you about is true!", Walter laughed and consumed more of his "Red Vine". "You must be Craig. And that lovely young lady sitting next to you is…" Walter seemed to fumble for the name, temporarily forgetting it and coming up empty.

"Her name is Justine. Please forgive my father as he forgets names on a regular basis, " Peter apologised on behalf of his father, giving Justine a 100 watt smile, "Just ask Astrid there!".

"Don't even start me!", Astrid piped in reassuring Justine with a smile of her own. "Anything beginning with an "A" is pretty much fair game on Walter's list!".

Justine smiled taking in Astrid's joke but trying at the same time not to get completely mesmerised by Peter's expression and manner. Trying to keep her thoughts to herself and answered back, " Nice to meet you Dr Bishop."

"Now that we're all here, present and accounted for", Monaghan began, "I think it's time we got down to the serious business of throwing some ideas around as to what exactly we have in that room. Walter, I'd like to hear your theory or theories to begin with taking into account this "Z.F.T" organisation and it's aims."

Walter nodded, "I can give you some theories Douglas but until the tests that I am running are back, then I cannot be completely certain of what origin that creature is. I'm sure Agent Dunham and Peter disclosed the case of our prickly porcupine fellow that we investigated just recently!. That was just one example of "ZFT" at work. They can engineer common viruses to kill people, did you mention the slug Peter?", he turned to his son, "Such a wonderfully ingenious use of a cold virus but ultimately wasted on such a juvenile purpose!", he joked.

"Yes, Walter, Dr Monaghan and his assistants are well aware of our casework relating to those investigations!", Peter assured him.

"And we were thoroughly grossed out with them too!", complained Craig, "Supersizing a cold virus is just not exactly my cup of tea!."

"Same here," Justine piped in, "We have been doing some research on strange things that have in the past been reported washed up on beaches around the world and maybe you've heard of something similarly washed up on a beach not so long ago. "The Montauk beast", I think it was called", Justine tried to recall the information about that particular sighting.

"YES!", Walter clapped his hands, "Yes, m'dear, what a perfectly good example to kick off our discussion. The animal carcass was thought initially to be of a raccoon that was washed ashore at Montauk in New York in 2008 if I recall. No-one knew what happened to the body and there was rampant speculation as to the identity of the creature. Some speculated it was a turtle and perhaps I think an article linked it with the "Plum Island Animal Disease Center" saying it was a mutant of some kind. Personally, I would go with that theory having done some work around that area for the US ARMY but I do know for a fact that there have been other cases where the species of the object was certified 100%.", Walter explained.

"I read one about something called "The Blue stream Monster" just recently, it was on a TV documentary," Astrid piped in, "I think they tried to make it out that it was related to that Montauk sighting but it turned out to be a male brown-throated sloth which had decomposed underwater and was washed up near a town called Cerro Azul in Panama", she continued, "The hair had all fallen off the body and eye witnesses reported it to be alien looking and they had no idea what it was until the authorities released the autopsy report".

"So, we're basically saying that this thing we have COULD be human or it could be something else entirely but because of decomposition rates, only test results can give us the answer?", Monaghan looked at Walter seriously, "And my friend what if the autopsy results are inconclusive?. The police ran tests and they came up with a blank. What makes you so sure that your tests won't come out similar?!".

"Douglas my friend, I don't want to deride your country's law enforcement but they have no idea as to what they are looking for!. These tests I am running just now are looking for specific genetic markers and I have worked on similar cases before. Trust me in that we will get our answers my friend!", Walter assured him. "However I was wanting to turn my attention to other theories if you don't mind!", Walter looked chuffed and turned to his son, Olivia and Astrid.

"SEA MONSTERS in particular!", he announced with gusto and a dramatic tone of voice.

"Walter!", Olivia groaned and Peter shook his head whilst Astrid looked mightily unimpressed even bored looking.

"Walter, not the "Loch Ness Monster" thing again!. It's just a story!", Peter tried to get his father off the subject knowing that films made about sea monsters would just confuse Walter and his sense of reality further than was necessary.

"Actually Peter, your father has a point. I would say that the argument is valid regarding the subject we are currently discussing. There are several other criteria that would fit into this area that are actually so to speak in our "backyard". Craig, if you would be so kind to share with us what you discovered about our mysterious folklore that Scotland has provided us with over the past few hundred years!", Monaghan felt he had to provide Walter some moral and factual support as he saw that his visitors weren't quite taken with the stance Dr Bishop was proposing.

"Okay!", Craig rubbed his hands and grinned, "Now it's our turn to give you guys the lowdown on what lurks in some of our lochs and seas and believe me it's probably right up this "ZFT's" alley and I'd say the main reason they chose to open a Scottish cell. If you'll care to read the notes that I provided, you'll see that we have a rich and untapped vein of evidence to suggest that there's more than meets the eye at first glance!", he handed out a batch of notes which was passed around the table.

"Beginning with Dr Bishop's favourite subject namely sea monsters but I prefer the term "beasties" myself!", he joked, normally he was a sceptic to such matters but all that he had seen in this past week had made him change his view point to slowly believing in the stories provided by his own culture and heritage.

"BEASTIES!", bellowed Walter, "That's more like it!. I LOVE this language don't you Peter?!. It's so descriptive and downright blunt at times!", Walter turned to his son, happy that at least SOMEONE in the room was taking this subject seriously.

Peter smiled and wondered if his father had consumed too many home made "remedies" for his own good, he seemed to be more fired up about this case and its subject matter than was normal even for a consciously drug free Walter. He turned his attention back to Craig who continued to give background information on this investigation even though it seemed highly theoretical if not down right questionable.

"As I was saying, our very own "Nessie" came to public attention as far back as AD 565 when Saint Columba was said to have seen a large creature in the loch. However it was 1933 that someone actually coined the phrase "Loch Ness Monster" and we have a plethora of some would say "extremely dodgy" photos of the animal and subsequently, perhaps we blatently have used this monster to project an image of "Scottishness" around the world which nearly everyone identifies with. "Nessie" being the "Simon Cowell" of the monster "X-FACTOR" competition and not as well known as say for example…" Craig joked looking around the table at the pained expressions regarding his sense of humour, " Lizzie or "Wee Oichy".

"WHY!", thundered Walter with a beaming expression, "That sounds just like that sea "beastie" in that movie with the young man who reminded me of Peter as a teenager. SEE Peter!. Did I not tell you this?!. "Orkney" or some form of the creature exists or is the basis of some truth. Go on, young fellow please continue!".

Peter shook his head, "I think you said the creature was called "Orky", Walter if I remember correctly, "Orkney" is an island further north from where we currently are.", his expression was one of bemusement as it seemed that at least on this theory there was always something new to learn about the world of legend and crypto zoology.

"Morag!", Astrid gave Craig a look which conveyed disbelief, "There is a monster seriously called "Morag" and it lives in "Lock Morar".

Craig returned the look, "Astrid, it's actually "LOCH", it's a wee bit difficult for people comin' into Scotland pronouncing our language at times. You say it like the composer's name "BACH", and yes, supposedly there's one there along with the other examples I provided. Any queries about language and pronounciation and I'm pleased to help you!", Craig gazed back at Astrid perhaps for a bit longer than was necessary and Monaghan had to clear his throat to get his attention.

"As I was saying, at least 13 other sites in Scotland provide similar monsters and sightings and just exactly what IS sighted is what I was going to explain next.", Craig continued, snapping his attention back to reality and the subject he was discussing and noticing Astrid smile back at him warmly.

"Before you tell us anything more, young man, I must say that I am aware of at least several cases which I have read regarding this phenomena that I recall hearing about. In British Columbia in Canada the local Natives there have a monster called "Ogopogo", I fear I cannot pronounce the Native name, but that monster is described as a "fresh water serpentiform" . I know of one even called "Champ" from Lake Chaplain on the border between the states of New York and Vermont. Apparently some have reported that there's more than one of the beast and one was supposedly sighted and christened "Baby Champ"!", Walter giggled like a school girl, "I like that one, "Champtanystropheus" junior".

Olivia too had a smirk on her face as she couldn't help but react to Walter's comment and caught Peter's amusement out of the corner of her eye. However, she had to try and steer the conversation off this subject as it was becoming a distraction to the real task at hand.

"I think we can discount "Z.F.T" having access to the various mythological creatures that seem to have eluded mainstream science!", she admitted, "No matter how varied this subject is, and I don't want to seem rude but I think we should move on and discuss other theories which may give us a better insight into that creature we just autopsied.", she pointed out smiling at Craig, "I never realised there was so much information on this subject. It's been eye opening to say the least!".

"Glad I could be of assistance there," Craig replied, "Dr Bishop, do you have anything else to add?". It seemed this discussion was veering off into different directions than was anticipated and Craig realised that perhaps some of the information would have to wait for another time before being fully discussed. Such was the nature of this meeting and the people involved and their varied opinions.

"You gave a wonderful presentation my boy!," Walter beamed, "Alas, not the full story!. I too have been researching this subject and would like to discuss a phenomena known as "Globsters" that also has been sadly neglected by mainstream science. I love the names given to these creatures, the first example I can recall is the "Newfoundland Blob!", in 2001.!".

"Walter, are you sure you haven't been over self medicating?!", Peter just gave his father a rather exasperated look, "I can't truly believe that somebody christened something with a name such as that!".

"Actually, I can verify that one Peter. At first the mass washed up at "Fortune Bay" measured around 5 metres in length but turned out to be a portion of a sperm whale carcass. "Globster" or "blob" sightings are actually more often than not 100% identifiable by autopsy or sample analysis.", Monaghan jumped into the conversation. "I like your angle on this Walter, please continue."

"I know a mass of tissue was washed up in Chile if I recall. It weighed in at 14 tons and measured 12 metres across and initially biologists could not identify it, much like the situation we find ourselves in currently!. Eventually like the Newfoundland incident that too was sperm whale remains namely adipose tissue but still quite baffling and alien looking to an uninitiated observer!", mused Walter. "Douglas, you've been doing your homework I see!".

"Ah but Dr Bishop, Douglas… here's one for you!", Craig looked smug, "Four Mile Beach, Tasmania 1997 and something called the "FOUR MILE GLOBSTER" and this one if you care to look at page 4 of my notes was classified as an "unidentified mass". This beauty weighed 4 tons and was described as having paddle shaped flippers, strands of white hair and six fleshy lobes along its sides and 4.6 metres long", Craig turned to the two scientists, "Still not fully identified and proving that science can't always give us the answers we seek!".

"Clever boy!", Walter narrowed his eyes and referred to the specific page as did the others next to him. "I like him Douglas!. He has potential despite the fact that you told me that he's quite the sceptic!", he finished his "Red Vine" and produced another one and started to chew thoughtfully. "Douglas is right though, both in Bermuda in 1988 and 1997 two masses were washed up on beaches but analysis showed again that there were remains of whales and although I think this is an intriguing area of research, it would seem that we cannot pigeon hole our creature as a "globster" nor a "sea monster" in the traditional sense of the word!".

"Aye Walter, I tend to agree with you there. Knowing you, there's probably another theory up your sleeve if I'm not mistaken. Am I right?", Douglas knew his friend too well and judging by the expression on his face, he had been proved correct.

"A hybrid creature Douglas. That is my third theory and perhaps the most controversial one of all. I suspect we have a chimera on the premises and I know that this may not sit well with some of you as it is a controversial subject matter. One which I can fully attest to having experience of and not just working currently with "Fringe Division"…" Walter could not bear to look at Peter's expression and avoided his gaze.

Peter looked disgusted, "I knew it Walter!. I just knew it!. Don't tell me…let me just guess…Kelvin Genetics!". He glared at his father accusingly, "YOU KNOW what that thing is Walter and yet you choose to keep it to yourself!".

"Peter…son…it's not as simple as that!. Just hear me out Peter!", Walter tried not to raise his voice in anger but Peter sometimes made it difficult for him to put his point across.

"Dr Bishop, I'd like to hear your theory, but I would also ask that you hear something which Craig and I were investigating. I think it might just help listen to us and get a bit breathing space. I can see that there's quite a polarised view on this subject and maybe we should take a wee step back for a few minutes and cool down?.." Justine could sense a prickly atmosphere descend on the room and it felt stifling and dark all of a sudden.

Olivia smiled at Justine, having a sense of that foreboding herself, she was just about to suggest a breather herself and cool the temperature down between father and son.

"Justine, I think that's a great idea. We'll get back to you on that subject Walter in a short while. Call it women's intuition but I think I'd like to hear this other theory. You guys agree?!", Olivia looked around the room for consent.

ANYTHING was better than having to deal with the fallout of a Bishop disagreement and Olivia had experienced it one too many times since father and son had been working together and inevitably the past would come up rearing its head and destroying the equilibrium of their working and personal relationship.

Everyone agreed, even Walter. Peter nodded but Olivia could see a darker look invade his eyes and hoped that somehow conflict could be avoided.

"Justine, it looks like you and Craig have the floor and our attention. Let's hear this theory of yours…" Olivia sat back in her chair and listened intently.

"Well, we're not quite sure how this fits into the talk of "Globsters" and "sea beasties" but here goes nuthin'!", Craig and Justine looked at one another and turned to face their audience.

It was worth a shot and they had nothing to lose in the process!.

* * *

Erik was asleep in his bunk as Martin tried to move as silently as he could without waking him. He envied him in finding escape from his situation for at least a little while. Something which he could not do as there was the next stage of the process to begin.

MacInnes marvelled at how this "Z.F.T" organisation had the technological expertise at its fingertips to create machines which could substantially cut weeks, months and even years out of the work he was doing. At first hearing of a process which could effectively speed up the rate at which the finished article that he had created could be grown was something that surely had come from the pages of a science fiction novel. Even more unbelievable was a piece of tech that he referred to as "a maturation chamber" from a long forgotten favourite Sci-fi show called "Star Trek: Voyager". Indeed, jokingly he had wondered if the "Borg" had actually landed on this planet and chose to work thorough this organisation regarding some of the things that he had previously thought of as impossible and mere flights of fantasy. Television sci-fi after all was really just showcasing the technology of tomorrow wrapped up in a 45 minute entertainment slot which most of the viewing masses believed was decades or even centuries away from becoming reality. How little they all knew!.

This piece of tech it seemed was like a decompression chamber large enough for a standard human being to fit into and it doubled up as an incubator or a surrogate womb where he could place his cultured cells and rapidly grow them into a being fit for purpose. This was the next stage of the process that Martin found difficulty with. Mainly regarding Erik and his reaction to this which was why he chose to undertake this next stage of work whilst Erik slept on blissfully unaware of what was happening. The first attempt had been rough on both of them. Erik had been accepting of the work and the process required to bring on the subject but even with this understanding, it had unsettled the "selkie" to see what science had to offer his people.

"The Chamber" was located at the other side of the vast lab. Luckily Erik would not see this until it was the right time for testing his finished creation. It was better this way overall.

MacInnes knew that something had gone horribly wrong with the first subject that had gone through this process, this time he had checked and re-checked his steps and made sure that the genetic samples were showing no signs of decay or degredation. Without access to the last subject, he had no idea as to WHY this had happened. Fanthorpe and his men had seemed over eager to transport the creature to its new habitat from where it could be observed before releasing it into the sea. He had learned his creation's fate and hoped that it hadn't suffered for long. THIS time, regardless of schedules, this second attempt was staying in the confines of the lab until he could be certain that it was stable.

He carried his precious cargo within an opaque sac carefully over to the "Chamber" on the other side of the lab, stopping occasionally to check that Erik was still fast asleep and unaware of what he was doing but also making sure that he didn't drop the contents that he was carrying. That was the last thing he needed to do!. There was no other genetic material arriving for another day yet at most and besides, he would have his hands full keeping his eye on this creature before attempting to do any further fertilisation techniques.

Scanning his iris pattern, the "Chamber" read that it was him and duly opened and the bed slid forward and MacInnes placed the sac with the divided cells onto the bed and watched as the bed slid back into the confines of the "Chamber".

MacInnes manually set the temperature controls to the setting of a human body temperature and inside the chamber, electronic arms appeared and attached what looked like a false umbilical cord like structure to the sac and the scientist programmed the first cycle of nutrients and growth hormones that was needed to bring the cells forward into producing a one month old foetus. The second stage was for the foetus to fully mature into a baby and the third was from baby to teenager and then adjusting the age that was needed from then on.

Martin knew that this work was more than a little controversial at the best of times. If his fellow academics could see him now, they would turn their backs on him, he'd be an outcast in the community and sometimes he felt that he deserved to be. This whole situation was messy and it was likely to get worse if he succeeded.

He never realised that being unwittingly drawn into a feud regarding two scientifically unclassified species of human who were on the brink of actual decimation before they could be classified as "discovered" and making alliances with a terrorist cell for funding and scientific advancement to prevent their demise could be so costly in terms of what it meant for all parties concerned.

This was a deal done with the Devil and the contract for this job was one which Martin feared that both he and Erik would not live to tell.

As he watched the first cycle begin in the chamber, he wondered if this was truly the way forward in solving this crisis. He would need to get Erik to tell him more stories when he woke up to try and see if there was anything that he was missing.

Surely there had to be a way out for everyone concerned without resorting to further threats of violence and continuing down this insane path which was putting them all on a collision course with eventual discovery?.

* * *

Back at the University..

* * *

"This is going to probably sound pretty insane to you all, but I think, well, it was Justine that initially put two and two together, but we think that we could in fact be dealing with "Selkies". Douglas, I don't know if you're familiar with the term but Justine and I will try to explain as best as we can.", Craig produced the book that Monaghan had requested and pushed it forward to the centre of the table.

"I know you might think that a children's book is a weird place to start an investigation, but as Douglas here will verify, Detective Superintendent MacIntrye, our police contact provided the lead in shall we say, "off the record" inquiries.", he continued.

Monaghan nodded, "That I can verify," he turned to the "Fringe" team, he apparently hinted that we may find our answers within the fishing communities of Scotland and told me the name of this book. He said he grew up hearing stories, stories which he wouldn't repeat over the phone, but I am familiar with the term "Selkie" and it refers to not just our history and folklore but that of Ireland as well."

Peter's expression changed instantly from glowering and full of pent up anger and frustration to something much more relaxed, he even cracked a smile, "It's something I heard my mother refer to when I was a boy. She would tell me stories, sometimes when I feeling ill and she would tell me about the seal people. I can't honestly remember the details but that term "selkie" just brought a memory of my mother to the surface. Walter, do you recall her telling me stories and one about seals in particular?. I know you'd be there sometimes while she spoke, I remember that you'd even try to do some sound effects even some character playing which made it more memorable!", he joked, all stress and anger suddenly disappearing from moments before.

"Your mother was an extraordinary storyteller Peter!", Walter had a far away look in his eyes, "I paled in comparison to what she could weave from her Irish background and tales that she must have heard herself as a young girl!. I'm sorry son, I cannot recall specific details of what she may have said but I do have a vague memory of …" he struggled with his recollection, "Yes!. Yes.!…wait one moment…", Walter closed his eyes and a cheeky grin and a twinkle in his now open eyes gave the game away. " You, my son were rather partial to the tale of "Kane" but it is rather a naughty tale, one which I think your mother Elizabeth would not tell you!. However, she told it to me, and I remember one night that I told it to you and made you swear never to breath a word to your mother or we'd both be in trouble!".

Peter's face filled with amusement, "The one where Kane has to mate with if I recall "nine hundred and one women", yes Walter, I do recall that story!. Kane had to retrieve a particularly fine cow from the god Balor…"

"Just like my Gene!", Walter interjected cheekily.

"As with all legends, it ends with Kane needing a child to help him in his quest and he casts all but one of his children into the sea and they became the first seals…" Peter recalled the tale, "No wonder my mother didn't like to relate that tale Walter!", he joked, "And no wonder you did…without sound effects and character playing, in this case!."

Astrid just looked at Walter and Peter strangely, "That beats any bedtime story I used to get!".

Olivia tried her best to keep a straight face. One minute ago father and son were ready to tear lumps out of each other and now…She did her best to keep her composure and added, "Okay, so we're talking legends here and as far as I know, no-one's ever seen one of these "selkies" as you call them. You honestly think there's a connection here?".

Craig and Justine also tried hard to keep their composure and minds on the subject they were discussing. "It is anecdotal and heresay wrapped up into a story to try and explain something which obviously might have confused the ancient peoples of Scotland and Ireland but Agent Dunham, MOST legends do actually have some basis in fact. This I think is what we should try and find out. Could we possibly be looking at some form of "selkie", one that science hasn't identified but perhaps our Celtic ancestors were aware of?.", Craig laid out the question that needed to be asked as bluntly as he could.

Walter looked thoughtful and made a point of adding, "If that were so, then we would be talking about a revolution regarding how we would view ourselves, the human species and our place in the natural order of creation. Very intriguing indeed and a theory which I would like to learn more of. Please continue with your theory my boy!."

"Okay Dr Bishop, please bear in mind that there's been little time to study this subject, but Justine and I will do the best that we can and outline some basic points that we looked into," he turned to Justine, "Ladies first.." he turned to his colleague, "You can put this over better than I can, that's what years of playing the hardened sceptic does to someone like me!".

Justine stood up, "As Craig said, we've had little time to delve into this subject, but here goes…", she glanced at all the faces around the table and took a deep breath, "Selkies are known by other names depending on which culture or country that's being discussed. Some say that they're shape-shifters of a sort mainly found if we're discussing a Scottish connection living in and around the coastlines of the Orkney Islands and the Hebrides. Legends have it that they were once human beings and were cursed for some crime or misdemeanour living out their lives in the form of a seal and the sea their prison. Some said that they were the souls of people who had drowned and one night a year could come ashore and return to their original human form."

"You see why I got Justine to begin?!", Craig piped in, " Music to the ears of a sceptic Justine!. It's all gossip and old wives tales!", he shook his head, "It disnae explain that thing we found on the beach does it?!".

"Craig!. If you'll just wheesht and let me finish, I was going to add something more to that, something more up your alley!", Justine gritted her teeth, her colleague had a bad habit of speaking before engaging his brain at times.

Douglas raised his eyes upwards, it was always the same with these two and he looked over to his friend Walter who gave him a knowing smile, both men it seemed shared much in common with those they worked with in their respective teams.

"As I was saying, in Orkney there are legends of "Finfolk" who seemed to be master Kayak paddlers and their kayaks were made of sealskin, most probably giving rise to the selkie legends. The less buoyant these kayaks were, the more they dropped beneath the surface of the water and if someone was viewed travelling in this craft, from the waist up then who's to say that our ancestors thought that such creatures existed?", she glared at Craig. "THAT is just one theory that could explain such a legend, strange invaders with even stranger boat designs and wearing sealskin garments as they came from a colder climate, perhaps far travelling Inuit from Canada even?."

"Couldn't have debunked that better myself Justine!", Craig congratulated her, "It's all those years workin' with me that are finally payin' off!".

"Yeah right Craig!", Justine snapped back, "Anyway, I think I'd better hand the more salacious part of the research back to my colleague Craig, it's right up his street…Craig, over to you..!", she joked and smirked as Craig delivered the second part of the research.

"Well, that story about that "Kane" guy is actually no' that far off the mark regarding the selkie lore. It seems that the selkie folk are quite attractive to the eyes of mortal woman. Dark hair usually brown or black, slightly darker skin, gentle voices according to the legends. According to the lore, thinly webbed fingers and toes distinguish selkie folk from a normal human, apparently they have very captivating eyes as well. It's said that they have great seductive powers over women, well the men do at least…" Craig recounted, " I wonder if its true about the women as well…shame if it is a legend after all…", he mused.

"There is a belief that shipwrecked Spaniards who were washed ashore in days gone by were the basis of such legends. I quite agree that there is some basis to this legend in fact but I think we really do need hard evidence rather than old fisher-folk tales to establish what exactly we found on that beach. I think we're going a little off point here…" Douglas chipped in, "The state of the body would indicate, and I'm sure that Walter agrees with me that we are dealing with some form of aquatic life but beyond that, until we have some hard test results, I think we should call it a day here", he added. "I'm sure having travelled from such a long way to get here, that maybe a fresher perspective by tomorrow will yield something more concrete."

"Well spoken Douglas!", Walter nodded in agreement, "I would request to stay behind and finish my tests and await the results with Astro here, if you don't mind m'dear…" he turned to Astrid and smiled.

"Sure Walter", she replied, "What about you and Peter?", she turned to Agent Dunham.

"Dr Monaghan, if you could let me have a copy of that book you mentioned it might provide some insight into this case. I think I could do with calling it a day…" Olivia felt a little more than fatigued, "Jet-lag I guess…" she smiled and turned to Peter, "How about you?!".

Peter nodded, he could feel jet lag catching up with him as well, besides, he was in no mood to hear about Walter's murky past at "Kelvin Genetics" and sour the mood or atmosphere for the time being. It seemed a good place to end this discussion without going into this subject any further. "I think I need some shut-eye as well. I take it you're okay to keep an eye on Walter for a few hours Astrid?".

"Sure thing Peter," She turned to Dr Monaghan, " I take it the University isn't on an "open all hours basis", we can't stay here indefinitely?" she inquired.

"Sadly not, Agent Farnsworth. My department can pull the regular "All Nighters" as and when required but the University usually shuts by about nine and reopens again at around eight the next morning. Craig's working a bit later tonight aren't you Craig?", he asked the younger man, "Keep an eye out on these two will you?".

"Sure thing Douglas…I'd be happy to!", Craig beamed, "I'll even throw in a tour of the department in for free!" he joked.

"Okay, so that's settled then. We'll reconvene tomorrow and call it a day…" Douglas stood up and closed the proceedings.

Tomorrow was another day and he had a few phone calls to make before calling it a day himself and was just about to sort out some of the schedule for the next day when Walter sidled up to him with a gleam in his eye.

"It would seem Douglas, that your research assistant has an interest in Astro!. I fact, it would seem that there's a little unspoken interplay between both your colleagues!. I tend to notice little things like that!", he tried to keep his voice low so that no-one could pick up on the conversation. "And thank you for suggesting to call it a day. My son has a problem with my past work that I did and can't really come to terms with it despite his own less than illustrious past!", he added.

"Walter, that's what friends are for. You and your son should really sit down and have a talk about this if it's that serious. I take it you and he are still not exactly on good father/son relationship terms?. In your last letter you said that you were building and mending bridges with him. I take it it's been tough?!", Douglas queried also keeping his voice low.

"We're getting there Douglas. It's slow and sometimes painful progress but we're both just as stubborn as each other at times!. He's a good boy though, headstrong at times but he's his mother's son, I see so much of Elizabeth in him." Walter replied thinking back to his late wife, "Luckily he has Agent Dunham to keep him on his toes!. May I add that both her and my son are quite a formidable pair!".

"AH!. So you're also playing "matchmaker" as well!", Douglas joked, "Craig and Justine have been dancing around each other for years now, honestly Walter…when we were younger it was so much different to what it is now!. Either that or we're just getting too old for this!", he sighed, "You're lucky my friend that you've found your way back to your family and have made some friends in the process.."

"You too Douglas, even though we've both suffered losses on the way.." Walter agreed and looked sadly in Peter's direction.

His friend knew that Elizabeth had died, but had never told him about the tragedy surrounding Peter and his illness and the fallout from that situation. As he saw Peter standing there talking to Olivia, Walter tried hard to contain the truth about the situation about his son.

He had come too close into letting Olivia know that something was wrong about Peter once, something which he regretted instantly.

Walter could not and would not let himself fall into the same trap with Douglas.

NO-ONE, but NO-ONE could ever learn the truth about his son. Not now.

NOT EVER.

* * *

The group of men and women stood around Fanthorpe and listened to what the man had to say. They were not in agreement about this course of action but they knew themselves what was at stake and had no choice but to let their genetic samples be taken from them. They had gathered in the local community hall where they had come to hear Fanthorpe plead his case and update them all on what he was doing to try and resolve their age old dilemma. All it seemed was not running smoothly at this point.

"We're not lab animals, we shouldn't have to do this!", one younger man called out as Fanthorpe instructed his men to go around and take hair, skin and blood samples from the crowd of twenty people that were there.

"Aye," agreed another, "Surely there's another way to do this?. How do we ken that this is gonna benefit us and not that terrorist group that you were so keen to jump into bed with?", his tone conveyed nothing but sarcasm directed at Fanthorpe and his men.

"Mackay, surely you can speak up for us?!", this time another dissenter's voice gained momentum as others agreed with that statement.

"He's ma nephew and mair than that he's the one that's the most business savvy out o' you lot. I'll hear nae mair on this frae anyone!. Dae I mak myself clear?!", the voice of Mackay cut through the dissenters, "Tak it up wi' the council if yer minds are made up but they'll only back up whit I'm sayin' and whit young Joe is tryin' tae dae fae us all!".

Mackay stood with his arms folded and glowered at the people in front of him, daring anyone to challenge him and his nephew's authority whilst Fanthorpe's men took all the samples they needed much to the disgust of the crowd.

"Mackay yer nephew's no even a full blood…his maw wis a..", one of the younger men foolishly nearby taunted the elder man and got no further with his jibe.

Mackay strode over to him and grabbed him by the his neck, his eyes bulging in sheer anger, adrenaline coursing through his veins, "Ye wee tume - heidit tumphie, ye dare speak ill o' ma neffie and ill o' ma bruther ?!", he raised his hand menacingly, "I'd strip aff yer skin and leave ye oot at sea and teach ye some manners!".

"Mackay!. Leave him alone!. They're only words Uncle and besides…" Fanthorpe put his hand on one of his Uncle's shoulders, "We lose unity and purpose if we start squabbling amongst ourselves!", he spoke looking around the group trying to make them see sense.

"Release him Mackay, violence won't solve our problems in this instance", he spoke to his Uncle softly hoping to calm the situation down.

Mackay nodded, "I'll be havin' words with yer maw young Owen. Nae mair o' yer sneisty talk or she'll hae sumthin tae say aboot it!", he released the grip on the young man's throat and he began coughing as the colour slowly returned to his face.

The old fisherman laughed, " No so snell noo are we laddie?!. Watch yer mouth in front o yer elders!", a hearty laugh followed, "Keep yer opinions tae yersel in future!".

Some of Owen's friends came up to him to see if he was okay and they led him away from the meeting and back outside to get some air. Inside the room, the atmosphere still seemed quite fraught with that last encounter.

"I know some of you think like Owen. I am not ashamed of who I am or what I am. My father, Mackay's own brother chose my mother as he thought that we may find answers to our current predicament OUTSIDE of our communities. Our numbers are dwindling and as I have said to the Council at various times, it is OUTSIDE help that we need to solve this problem!", Fanthorpe continued to speak his mind. "I stand here as a member of the RHO and also a member of the human community outside of these walls and I ask you to give me more time. ANSWERS are coming and your genetic contributions will ensure that our race WILL survive and prosper. Do I have your blessing?!".

The group looked around at each other and murmurs of assent filled the room but there was no real consensus and vigour behind the action. "Your time is short just like ours Joseph. We want results and we need them soon!", spoke up a woman standing near the front, her hair was speckled with grey and she had seen many years pass behind her.

Fanthorpe nodded, "You will get your answers soon, Morag, that I promise you. Your sons will not have perished in vain, no more of us will fall foul of this cruel curse on our people!", he stepped towards her and embraced her.

"I will return soon with hopefully the answers we all need. Until then, pray that the hour of our salvation is at hand!", he watched as the group started to disband and break off into their own small groups and head off outside into the crisp, salt tinged coastal air.

Mackay and Fanthorpe stood together and watched old Morag shuffle out of the building and Fanthorpe's men carefully took the samples of genetic material and stored them away in proper containers ready for transport.

"Time's runnin' oot fast laddie. There's mair that think like Owen as the days pass, Joe", Mackay mused, "Morag there has paid the price o' our ignorance twa fold. The birth rates are droppin' like stanes an' I hate tae say it but yer paw was right though I wouldnae say that oot loud tae them!".

"Well Uncle, I'll be heading out now. I'm off to see our scientist and his friend, depending on what I find, I may have another job for you shortly", Fanthorpe decided to give Mackay a little heads up on what his plans were taking in his Uncle's words of wisdom and covert warning.

"I thought ye'd tellt him in no uncertain terms that if he didnae succeed wi' this attempt that there wid be consequences!", Mackay queried his nephew. "Or wid ye like me tae deal wi him instead?!".

"It's okay Uncle. I can handle MacInnes. He just needs a little nudge here and there in his work. I have someone from "Z.F.T" arriving in the country shortly to check up on our progress, that will spur him on. Failing that, then I may have to call on your services Mackay, you put the fear of god into young Owen there!", Fanthorpe laughed recalling the look on the younger man's face.

Mackay laughed, "Anytime laddie, anytime!. Yer Uncle Mackay can get things done his way!".

"I'll call you if I need your assistance Uncle. I'd better get going", Fanthorpe embraced his Uncle and smiled, "Don't be too hard on young Owen!", he added before leaving the building with his men and their fragile genetic goods.

Mackay stood there watching his nephew leave, the meeting hall now strangely quiet and the atmosphere calm and strangely soothing.

"Bloody youngsters!", he swore as he decided that young Owen had probably had enough grief to deal with for the time being. Word would get round as to what had happened and eventually back to the ears of his mother.

Mothers had their own ways and means of dealing with their kids and no doubt young Owen would be getting quite an earful from his mother in the not too distant future!.

That, Mackay decided, was punishment enough for the young man to take!.

* * *

Martin MacInnes looked within the confines of the "Chamber" and realised that he was now looking at the foetus of a growing child. Perhaps it was a blessing that it was developing at such a rate that it could not comprehend what it was. MacInnes had used a procedure to genetically ensure that the clone would not be sentient at this stage of development and that only came later on in the process. The technology could not and was not compatible with growing brain development and besides…

MacInnes shuddered, it was a step too far, an awareness of the mind trying to understand what was going on…it was too shocking and too unethical even for him to put into words, let alone think about!.

He looked back at the cage where Erik still lay, blissfully unaware of what he was doing.

If only he could do the same and shut his eyes just for a little while, just escape this horror and madness for a short break and recharge his batteries!.

Looking back into the "Chamber", he realised that sleep was a luxury he could ill afford. There was still so much work to be done. If this attempt did not succeed then he would have to keep trying.

And that was something that he feared more than anything. This living nightmare of a situation continuing until he succeeded and with success came new and even more ethical questions.

Questions that at this present time, he could barely get his head around.

* * *

Okay folks, must apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Let's say that life got in the way for the past couple of weeks and screwed my free time up and I couldn't get writing!. A cat with an abscess is not a pretty sight and needs a great deal of attention pre and post vet!.

So, the title of the chapter comes from the Spanish painter "Goya". Funnily enough, I couldn't think of a title and flicked open the "Oxford Dictionary Of Quotations" and this one grabbed my attention. It's a skivers way to get a title but an interesting one!.

I would thoroughly recommend both books by Margaret Heffernan, "Wilful Blindness" and "A Bigger Prize". Eye opening and brilliantly written. Check out her interview if you go to "Youtube" and a programme called "Breaking The Set" ( also a good show and Abby Martin is one great host and dammit we need more women like her on mainstream television!). Watching that interview and reading Margaret Heffernan's books have really made an impact on how I view things and it has to be one of the best interviews I have ever seen in my life.

All the information about "Sea monsters", "globsters" and "blobs" and the "Montauk" incident I got from "Wikipedia" and copies of "The X Factor" magazine which had articles published on "Nessie" and other creatures. Oh yeah and of course watching "Magic In The Water" as well helps!..

The story of "Kane" ( an Irish tale) I took from the notes in the "Druid Animal Oracle" which had background info on seals and the selchie legends. I also got some info from a site chronicling Orkney tales of the seals and how ancient peoples came by kayak to the Islands, quite an interesting read there.

The "Chamber" idea is based on tech used in the "other" universe in "Fringe" as well as the rapid growth technique shown in the episodes concerning "The Same Old Story" and Season Three's "Bloodline" and of course a wee bit of "Borgness" from the "Star Trek" franchise thrown in for good measure.

Language wise, the "LOCH" thing is the most common mispronounciation in the Scots language that tourists and others seems to do, the amount of times I hear "LOCK" is very infuriating and so take note…it's not a key-lock but more of a BACH pronounciation!.

Other words you might find interesting are as follows:

"Wheesht": Shut up, hold your tongue or generally be quiet!.

"Tume- heidit" : silly or foolish

"Tumfie or tumphie : a dull, stupid soft person.

"Neffie" : nephew

"Bruther" : brother

"Sneisty" : cheeky, sneering or sharp

"Twa" : two

"Stanes" : stones

"Snell" : severe in manner or sarcastic speech.

All words courtesy of "Chambers" and the "Scottish Pocket Dictionary", yes even us Scots need a dictionary of our own language at times since we've been taught not to talk our own tongue but "Queen's English". But that's another story folks..

Anyhow, Chapter Five again, if nothing major happens in my life in the next two weeks will hopefully materialise on time!. Sorry for the delays but I warned you this would be more of a haphazard story to get out didn't I?.

Thanks for waitin' and if you want to chuck a review out about this story and its subject matter…feel free…I'm always open to feedback…

Later folks!….


	5. Chapter 5

SEA OF FRINGE: "FARRAGO'S LEGACY".

* * *

Chapter Five: "The Ballad Of Bishop and Lennon's Sweet Tooth."

* * *

"The ancient Sumerians passed along symbols representing the long forgotten science of cloning is suggested by the CADUCEUS, the logo of physicians even today. This ancient symbol of life giving medical treatment represented by twin snakes along a winged staff bears a striking resemblance to the double spiral springs of DNA molecules. DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), only discovered in 1946 , is composed of the amino acids within the human cell that store that individual's genetic blueprint.

It is the manipulation of DNA which can produce a clone (duplicate) or a hybrid."

"Rule By Secrecy", (Part 5: Ancient Mysteries.)

JIM MARRS.

* * *

"Welcome to the Parapsychology department, Dr Bishop, Agent Farnsworth, I hope you're not too disappointed, we're only a wee outfit, not exactly that well funded but we do well with what we've got!", Craig was giving the guided tour of the more familiar corridors and rooms that he frequented.

"It's quite homely isn't it Astro?!", Walter commented as both he and Astrid took in their current surroundings as they both decided to take a break from lab work and spread their wings further afield within the University campus. The department that they were now in didn't seem that big and perhaps they were just used to larger buildings and a bigger budget but then again this was a different country with different priorities and Parapsychology seemed pretty low on the budget of this University.

"Nothing like Harvard is it Walter?. Don't get me wrong but it's just a little on the small side for my liking!", Astrid admitted.

"The word is "wee" Astro!. We must do as the saying requires us to do...that being.. "When in Rome.." Walter replied with added enthusiasm, "Isn't that right Craig, that is the right word is it not?!".

"Aye Dr bishop, but we Scots like to accentuate the obvious and so if you add a "sma" with that then it's like "wee sma" just drop the two "ll" consonants and you're doin' nae bad!", he joked.

"Wonderful language boy!", Walter continued to enthuse about the lingo whilst Astrid shook her head and smiled ruefully. It seemed Walter was desperate to go "native" at every opportunity that presented itself.

"And this is ma office here, well, when I saw "ma" office, Justine and I share it, Monaghan's is next door. Sorry about the mess!", Craig quickly tidied his desk and got rid of the empty crisp packets and soft drinks cans and bottles, "We never get any guests here!, well when I say "guests" it's mainly the "Dean" of the University and that's about it!", he apologised.

"Don't mind us, we've seen worse!", Astrid smiled at Craig, "Walter's office can be a minefield, I lose count of what he squirrels away at times!", she joked.

Craig tried not to appear nervous around Astrid, but he did find her cute when she smiled his way and could feel that he was all fingers and thumbs as he dropped a half drunk bottle of "Coke" onto the floor and cursed his nervousness under his breath.

"Do I make you nervous Craig?!", Astrid noted the younger man's manner and tried hard to not make him any more nervous than he already was.

Walter meanwhile tried to keep a smile from forming on his lips as he noted that the department had a few observation rooms and this peaked his interest somewhat and decided to venture into one of them and leave the two junior lovebirds some peace!. Who was he to stand in the way of a little reciprocated crush?. After all Astrid had quietly admitted that Craig was rather cute and had a lovely accent beforehand and of course, it was good for people of different walks of life to have a chat and get to know each other better.

"Nervous Agent Farnsworth?!. Nah…I'm no nervous o' you but I do know for a fact that all you "feds" carry guns. THAT makes me nervous!", he admitted.

"Call me Astrid. Agent Farnsworth sounds too formal for around here. Besides Craig, I don't have a gun on me at the minute. No need to worry about that particular scenario!", she told him.

"Okay then Astrid. That's good to know," Craig finished his quick tidy of his desk and looked around, "Where did Dr Bishop go to?!", a concerned look passed over his features.

"Trust Walter!. He's like a kid in a candy store, you can't take your eyes off him for one minute!", Astrid raised her eyes skyward, "He won't have gone far, this place is probably like a second home to him!".

Both of them decided it would be best if they could track Walter down as soon as possible as it was impossible to tell what he would find in this department and what he could get up to with it. Like Harvard the Parapsychology department had some equipment that was similar to the equipment used in "Fringe" cases even though both teams investigated what seemed unrelated investigations, it was surprising how similar everything was to a certain degree.

"ZENER CARDS!", it was the excited tones of Walter that brought both of them running to one of the empty observation rooms, it seemed that the elder Bishop was quite taken with what he had found.

"I haven't gazed upon these for quite some time!", Walter looked into the relieved faces of both Craig and Astrid. "These "wee beauties" take me back!", he was using more "Scottishisms" in his speech that he had picked up from hearing Douglas, Justine and Craig talking and Astrid was beginning to wonder if at the end of this investigation, Walter would remember how to speak "normal English" once more.

"We use them practically on a daily basis in the department. If you guys have got a spare moment or two, I can always test you and see how psychic you are or not as the case might be!", Craig explained.

"That would be wonderful my boy!. I take it that you already know that 10% of certain receptive frames of mind are only found in normal wakefulness whilst 30% of psychic awareness is gained during "waking impressions"….that being…"Walter began but Craig interrupted him.

" Surfacing or drifting to sleep and 60% figure is achieved when sleeping or dreaming. I did read Louise E. Rhine's "Hidden Channels Of the Mind" and "The Invisible Picture" Dr Bishop. She did research over 10,000 spontaneous cases of "paranormal events" and it was required reading to get into this department!", he pointed out. " I ken my stuff."

"Excellent boy!." Walter grinned as he laid out the cards on the table in front of him, "Did I ever tell you about how Douglas and I did an experiment in our younger days which involved a set of "Zener cards" much like this set here and a certain group of young ladies that we were trying to impress?!", he had a devilish look in his eye as he remembered his old postgraduate days and this memory in particular.

Craig looked at first shocked and then intrigued. "No, Dr Bishop. Douglas never mentioned that story!", he looked to Astrid who smiled ruefully and then moved in closer as the elder scientist beckoned him closer as his voice lowered.

"Call me Walter, young man!. And before we begin, bear in mind that Douglas and I in our youth were shall we say, quite renowned for being quite a pair of rogues!. Good looking rogues mind you!.."

"Were you now?!", Craig realised that Dr Bishop had access to some more than anecdotal information regarding his superior and that intrigued him to no end.

"I'm all ears Walter!. I'll teach you some more Scots words if you continue your story….do we have a deal?!", Craig grinned giving the scientist a sly look.

"We most certainly do young man!. Now…let's see…both of us had been doing some experimenting…I with some "L.S.D" and Douglas…well…Douglas preffered…" Walter began his tale.

Astrid watched the pair of them and sighed. This could take a long time to refocus Walter's mind back to the case.

It seemed that Walter and Craig were doing a spot of male bonding and having a trip down memory lane at the same time!. Looking at her watch, she decided, that perhaps it was soon time to call Peter up and let him take over.

Jet lag was catching up on her as well and it had been five hours since Peter had gone back to the hotel.

She'd give Walter this story but if he started on another one, then that was it!.

There was only so much that a girl could take!.

* * *

Olivia realised that despite her jet lag, she couldn't really sleep that well. Her mind was too alert and although she had got about three hours of rest, the case was turning around in her mind and preventing her from finding any further peaceful slumber.

Tossing and turning for half an hour was doing her no good and she decided that perhaps reading the book that Dr Monaghan had provided might prove an insight into what they were dealing with. All this talk of monsters and legends was interesting enough, but it was cold, hard solid facts that they needed in order to make headway on solving this mystery.

Perhaps there was a shade of her own dealings in past cases of "ZFT" matters that played on her mind, after all, she had been trying to deny what effect her own kidnap and subsequent experimentation had done to her life. The initial information that she had faced about one trial being conducted regarding "Cortexiphan" had calmed her fears knowing that she was nowhere near the test site. Then subsequently finding out that there was a SECOND trial done in "Jacksonville" had hit home and regarding all that business with Jones and that light box and that bomb…

Olivia got out of her bed and walked around the room, trying to calm herself, she could feel her agitation rise and wondered why this case was bringing out these feelings to the surface. She had done well to hide them from Walter and Astrid but most admirably of all was keeping the whole business away from the cool and calculating younger Bishop. As much as she wanted to tell Peter everything, that was the thing that she couldn't do.

Things had changed since she had learned about the possibility of her being involved with the "Jacksonville" trial. Jones had talked to her in that interview room in the main "F.B.I" office and had told her things that she hadn't wanted to hear and as a consequence tried to block out. Olivia could still see him, smug expression even though contorted by pain and goodness knows what else from the effects of Walter's "Dis-Ray" machine which zapped him out of a German high security prison and back out onto the streets of Boston and into her life.

"Miss Dunham, you cannot hide the truth no matter how deep a hole you dig and bury it. Sooner or later the truth crawls to the surface and breeds, multiplies much like a virus. It will infect every part of your psyche and drive you insane and even then…" he laughed, "Even then, you will probably STILL refuse to acknowledge it!. Ignore me if you will Miss Dunham but you were part of the "Cortexiphan" trials done by William Bell and whether you like it or not, in my book and within the pages of the "ZFT" manual should you wish to read it…subjects like yourself are a quote "highly valuable commodity and should be treated as such". You see, I mean you no harm Olivia. This...one day you will come to realise…"

Olivia tried to shut out the memory of Jones voice and tried to calm her emotions. She looked outside her hotel window and took a few deep breaths…

The streetlight outside her window, a little further down the street buzzed ominously, flickering on and off. The orange filtered light shorting off and on, off and on and finally flickering out one full minute before coming back on and staying on for good.

"And then there's that!", Olivia noted what was happening, she had noticed THAT was happening a little more often, if she got emotional or upset in some way. Turning away from the window, she turned the bedside lamp on in the traditional manner and picked up the book lying on her nearby table. The one that Monaghan recommended that she should read to familiarize herself with the "selkie" legends.

Climbing back into bed and opening the book, she started to read the first part of the book and wondered if Ella, her niece would've identified with this story of Sigurd, a boy who wasn't too keen on having to go to school and instead played truant and had an adventure that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"If we only knew the truth about everything that scares us…life would be much more bearable…" Olivia read the words from the page as the meaning of that one sentence seemed to resonate with her at this minute in time. It seemed to her that it was ironic that picking up this book at this very time and reading that line had made her stop and think for a moment.

She thought back to what Justine had told them about her "gift" and wondered if talking to her might alleviate some of her fears. After all….there was really no-one else that understood that feeling of "being different" and trying to hide something from those nearest and dearest to you.

Olivia picked up the book and continued reading, the next story in the book was a tale of a young girl, much like herself who felt that she didn't fit in and was trying to find her own path in life.

"Jennifer Jane Matilda Stoor", Olivia spoke her name aloud, "Looks like we're not so different after all!"…

* * *

"Look, best I can do is drive yous back to the hotel!. I wouldn't want you wandering the corridors of the University all night. It's probably better that you get a wee bit of rest and I'm sure your test results will be ready by then Dr Bishop. NOT that I don't appreciate stories from when you and Douglas were younger but time is getting' on here!", Craig had told Walter.

"Besides, Astrid here looks dead beat and I think we should call it a night!".

Astrid had wholeheartedly agreed and so, Craig had dropped them back at the hotel and now they were making their way back to their hotel rooms, but not as quietly as they should've been as Walter was quite excited and high, but not from any "medicinal ingestion" but from too many additives!.

"Wonderful country, Ashet!, that young fellow Craig has potential!", Walter proclaimed as Astrid tried to calm him down, "There's the language and the food!. I mean to say…they have the most WONDERFUL confectionary that a scientist could ever wish for!", he chewed off a piece of the most heavenly sugar crafted pink and yellow coloured creation that he had ever tasted.

"It sticks to your teeth in a most comforting manner!", he grinned as Astrid shook her head.

"Ashet?!, Walter…what in god's name is an "Ashet?", what has Craig been teaching you?!", she tried to hurry Walter back along the corridor to the room where he and Peter were without waking any guests up or causing a commotion.

"An "Ashet", Astro m'dear is an "oval serving plate" or as my young friend Craig explained "a pie'dish" used in cooking and one which I hope to experiment with regarding some fine Scottish cuisine whilst we are here!", Walter explained, chewing profusely and trying to stop his teeth sticking together at the same time.

"Walter!. You're calling me after a cooking dish?!." Astrid thought she had heard mostly every name under the sun, but this was a new one, "And what did Craig give you to eat?!. It looks pretty gross!", she referred to the sweet that Walter was eating.

"It's called a "WHAM" bar!. It's just too amazing for words!.", Walter stopped in the middle of the corridor and produced a brightly coloured can of fizzy drink. "This…I have on good authority by my esteemed parapsychologist friend.." he cleared his throat and announced proudly, "IS THE SECOND MOST POPULAR BEVERAGE IN THIS COUNTRY!".

He proceeded to open the orange and blue can and took a swig of the contents, swirling it around his mouth and swallowing with a grin on his face, "Truly nectar of the gods!", he announced to an embarrassed Astrid who was desperately trying to get him to the door of the room before irate inmates decided to wake up and complain about their peaceful slumber being interrupted.

Too late as one door opened!. However it happened to be Olivia and she opened her door, sticking her head out to confirm her suspicions.

"Walter!. Astrid!…" she smiled, "I thought that might be you two back!".

"Olivia!", Walter beamed, "I'm sorry…" he looked sheepish, "Did I wake you?!. I'm drunk on sugar Agent Dunham!. I love this country and all of her wonderful addictive bounty!. Have you tried this beverage?!. MOST INVIGORATING!", he thrust the can of fizzy drink towards her.

Olivia squinted in the light of the lobby, "I've heard of that. "IRN-BRU" they call it, apparently it's the second national drink of Scotland, if I'm not mistaken!. I think I'll pass Walter, it's something I think is more to your taste!", she tried hard to not betray too much amusement at this current situation. Walter it seemed was quite at home in their new surroundings and loving every minute of it.

The door opposite Olivia opened and it seemed Olivia wasn't the only one awakened by Walter's return as Peter it seemed had heard his father in the corridor. Either that or the younger Bishop had a second sense and knew when his father was about to return and keep him awake for the remainder of the night.

"Isn't it a bit early for having a reunion in a hotel corridor?!", Peter yawned and squinted in the light. It seemed he had been sleeping after all.

Olivia noted that Peter's hair was ruffled, she couldn't help but think that Peter's "just got up bed-head" look was rather endearing. In fact it made up for the fact that the younger Bishop was fully dressed and unfortunately there was no semi-naked look to brighten up her early morning. There would be other times though for such surprises!.

"SON!. I woke you up again didn't I?.", Walter looked sheepish, "I have so much to tell you Peter!", he waved his can of "Irn Bru"once more but in his son's direction and a mischievous grin lightened his features, "We simply have to explore this country and her culture!. I have been talking to that young man Craig and he's given me so much information that I fear it would take a lifetime to digest it all!. AND THE FOOD!.."

"Okay Walter!", Peter smiled sleepily, "I think we should continue this indoors and avoid waking anymore people up!. How much sugar have you ingested by the way?. I always know when you've been indulging!", Peter noted that the elder scientist had his pockets full to the brim of sweets and goodness knows what else!. "I think Astrid needs some rest as well by the looks of it.." Peter added.

"I'll leave you two to it!. Night guys…Olivia!", Astrid yawned and made her way to her room.

"Thanks Astrid!", Peter called out and tried to usher Walter into the room without any further distraction!.

Peter noted that Olivia hadn't shut the door yet and caught her eye, he smiled warmly.

"Sorry if Walter woke you up. I don't think I'll be getting much peace for the remainder of the night, Walter on a "sugar high" is worse than Walter on his homemade medication!", he joked, "You look like you've been awake for a while or is it the nature of the case we're on keeping you awake?". Walter it seemed was at least inside the room now, giving him a few precious seconds alone with Olivia.

"I was just reading the book that Dr Monaghan recommended. It's uh…it's an interesting read, a bit more than just a kid's story…" Olivia managed to focus on her thoughts rather than Peter's presence which seemed to be weaving a certain magic all of its own on her emotions.

"Son…are you and Agent Dunham engaged in certain non-linguistic signals that may or may not betray your inner feelings for one another?!." Walter's unmistakable tones cut into their conversation and Peter knew it was time to literally call it a night.

"Walter!. I'll be in shortly and whatever you do…DO NOT reach for anything medicinal, home made or other wise!", Peter turned away and called into the room, warning his father to behave himself.

Olivia smiled, "You'd better keep an eye on him Peter, it sounds like you could have your work cut out there!. I'll see you tomorrow.", her eyes lingered catching his look at her.

"Hey Dunham!", Peter grinned cheekily at her, one last comment at the ready, "I miss the warmer climate back home. It's too chilly to stand talking at hotel room doors huh?", he raised an eyebrow and gave her a long intense look top accompany that remark.

Olivia felt a blush redden her cheeks and hoped Peter HADN'T sussed out her naughty, hidden secret. "Night Peter!", she shut the door hesitantly and smiled to herself.

Leaning with her back to the door, she felt her mood lighten and wondered what talent Peter possessed that made her feel so warm and secure after the feelings she had experienced earlier on in the evening.

"Whatever that man had", she mused, "It should be bottled and sold."

* * *

"I take it Craig's not shown his face yet?!", Monaghan looked around the office and saw that Justine seemed to be present but her colleague was deemed "missing in action". "Perhaps Walter kept him up a bit later than he anticipated!", he chuckled, "Once Walter starts telling stories, he's a bit difficult to get away from".

"Stories Douglas?!. I take it Dr Bishop has plenty of them and would probably involve your old "post graduate days then?!", Justine queried watching her boss's expression intently.

"Let's hope Walter's decided to be a little economical with some of the details, Justine!", Monaghan winced, "We both were quite the pair in our younger days!", he admitted.

"So I've been hearing Douglas!", Craig piped in from behind and stuck his bag on the chair, "I never guessed that "Zener" cards were used for such nefarious purposes!. Imagine my surprise, nay absolute amazement to be hearing stories about you and Dr Bishop and some, was it "third year students with some research that needed further exploration", Dr Bishop described it as?!…" Craig tried to look shocked but couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and waggled a finger, "Yes Douglas!. I think Dr Bishop and I need to have a few more "all nighters" and a raid on the Uni sweetie machine thrown in for good measure!. The man does have a bit of a sweet tooth and I introduced him to our second national drink in the return for telling me that wee tale!".

Monaghan cleared his throat and tried to stay calm, "It was a LONG time ago Craig and besides, as I was telling Justine here before you breezed in, Walter and I were different people back then. Age and experience Craig…they eventually catch up with you!. Now if you'll excuse me…I've a few phone calls to make!", he hastily excused himself but not before adding… "No-one hears that story Craig. Understood?. Beyond this office and this department or Justine here will be working with a new research partner!".

Justine turned to her colleague trying to not look overtly amused, "So I take it you and Dr Bishop are best friends now Craig?!. And you didn't really ply the man with sweeties and "Irn Bru"?. Honestly!", she shook her head, "If I didn't have Billy to look after I'd have been there myself!".

"Justine!", Craig grinned, "Dr Bishop is a genuine treasure trove of information!. All it took was a "Wham Bar" and a can o' ginger and he was telling' me things which blew ma mind!. Poor Astrid though, I think she just wanted to get back to the hotel and sleep!. I had to call it a day just after 1am or I never would've made it in today!", he recounted his adventures from last night.

"Besides Miss MacManus…there is the question of you and a certain scientist's son by the way!. Don't think that I never noticed yesterday at that briefing that you were practically drooling at the sight of him!.", Craig decided it was time to get his own back on his colleague and sat there with a smug expression on his face.

"Aye, Craig…your imagination's running riot again!. For your information, I was NOT drooling, unlike you when gazing at a certain "F.B.I" agent's direction and teaching her about the finer points of Scottish pronounciation!.", Justine retorted.

"I'll gie you that one Justine but I'm just sayin' that's all!. I'll be keeping an eye on you the day!", Craig sat down at his desk and switched on his computer, "Don't look in my direction or you'll never live it down!".

Justine decided to remain silent and not pursue the issue any further. Craig was partially right but there was a more overwhelming curiosity about Peter Bishop that Justine wanted answered. There was a mystery about him and when they had shaken hands, Justine had seen those troubling images. One in particular haunted her mind when she replayed the scene in her head…an image of breaking ice and a woman's voice calling out…

Peter Bishop seemed to have had a troubled childhood and it had affected her more than she was willing to let on.

She knew it meant doing a little investigating herself and if it meant asking some discreet questions of his father and Agent Dunham, then so be it!.

Then of course she would have to question Peter and see what information that he might reveal to her.

She smiled to herself, a little secret smile.

There were worst jobs that she had to do since she had started here at "Clyde University", interviewing Peter Bishop was probably one of the most intriguing things that she was looking forward to doing.

And besides…the guy had a smile to die for!. If she could crack a few jokes here and there then today could be one of the best days of her life…ever!.

* * *

Somehow, all four members of the "Fringe" team found themselves back at "Clyde University" and were avidly waiting on Walter's test results from the previous day. Olivia sat in the viewing room along with Douglas, Justine and Craig patiently waiting for Walter to reappear and give them the news that they were waiting for.

"I read most of that book Dr Monaghan and it's quite an eye-opener," Olivia struck up the first conversation to try and pass the time a little, "Not quite the same kind of story that I would read my niece Ella back home. I take it no-one has ever actually caught let alone seen one of these "selkies" from legend?".

"Unfortunately not Agent Dunham. IF these creatures exist, then they've done well to escape the scrutiny of the modern world. All legends have a basis in reality and perhaps once, long ago, they existed and who knows perhaps some of their genetics possibly could survive. I couldn't nor would speculate as to what that creature was on that beach, but what I do know is that I trust that Walter will give us a definitive answer shortly as to what we're dealing with." Monaghan replied.

"You have a niece Agent Dunham?!", Justine piped in wondering about her American counterpart and what kind of life she had outside of her job.

"Call me Olivia and yes, I do. Ella. She's bright, intelligent and quite a handful!", Olivia nodded and found herself thinking about Ella's smile, "And you?."

"Billy, he's my son. You know what boys are like!", she replied, "Always asking questions and eating you out of house and home!. Seems Dr Bishop and Craig have bonded from what I've been hearing!", she added trying hard not to look in Monaghan's direction.

Olivia laughed it seemed that they both were on the same wave length here, "Boys indeed", she agreed, "Walter came back to the hotel last night as high as a kite!. Seems someone was feeding his sugar addiction!. Walter and sugar are a deadly mix and anyone feeding Walter's addiction automatically ends up his best friend!".

"There's no harm in introducing Dr Bishop to the finer points of Scottish sweeties and ginger!", Craig piped in, "I think he's addicted to our language as well. He wants me to teach him more Scottish words!. Says it's the most colourful and expressive language for swearing that he's ever heard!", Craig laughed, "He's quite a character!".

"I think we should curb Walter's introduction to Scottish society just a wee bit Craig!", Monaghan gave him a warning look, "After all, he's been through a great deal recently and besides, I think Agent Dunham and I agree that we need him to be focussed on his work for the time being."

Olivia nodded, "Mind you, Walter on sugar is marginally better than Walter on drugs. That's "off the record" of course!", she joked.

She wondered what the result would be and hoped that it wouldn't take much longer to find out. There was an investigation to continue and hopefully some further leads to follow…

* * *

"OH MY!", Walter Bishop stared at the results of his tests and laid the paper down on the desk, he seemed surprised and a little overwhelmed. This was the last thing he had expected and was going to cause shockwaves once the news got out.

Walter had held up the D.N.A genome up to the light not once but twice to be sure of what he was seeing. Bands of lines not unlike a scientific "Morse code" filled his gaze and the truth of the matter was there for all to see.

Astrid and Peter looked over at him concerned and Peter put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Walter, what is it?!", he inquired, hoping that the news wasn't bad and that the tests had come back inconclusive or worse, showing nothing at all. Whatever it was, Walter had the most serious expression that had ever graced his features.

"Walter?!", Astrid looked even more concerned than Peter, "Walter!", she repeated his name again, this time there was more than a hint of concern to her tone of voice. There was no response to either of them.

Dr Bishop casually picked up the test results and headed out of the door and to the observation room with both his son and Astrid following close behind, both of them now very seriously concerned at what was happening to Walter Bishop and his strange reaction to the D.N.A results.

"WE WERE BOTH RIGHT DOUGLAS!", Walter announced as he entered the room and slammed the results down in front of a startled Douglas Monaghan. "WE WERE BOTH RIGHT!", he repeated as both Astrid and Peter caught up with him and heard his judgement.

"Right about what Walter?!", Olivia calmly inquired trying not to sound concerned and seeing the worry etched on Peter and Astrid's features. "What do you mean exactly?!".

"The results speak for themselves," Walter turned to his son and Astrid, "They confirm two theories that we talked about yesterday in this very room!".

"Don't tell me Walter. We've found "Nessie's cousin"…one of those other monsters we mentioned.." Peter tried to break the tension in the room with what he thought was a smart and witty retort.

"MUST YOU BE SO SMUG AND SUCH A KNOW-ALL SON?!", Walter turned on Peter, his eyes blazing, "YOU MAY HAVE INHERITED MY BRAINS BOY BUT YOU KNOW VERY LITTLE!".

"HEY WALTER!", Peter retorted, "IT WAS A JOKE..NOTHING MORE!", his voice rose in volume to match his father's. Walter it seemed had a very large bee in his bonnet about something.

"Okay guys!. I think we should just take a deep breath and calm down!", Astrid looked at both father and son, hoping that this situation could be diffused and not boil over into full scale warfare, she looked over to Olivia, who got out of her chair and purposefully placed herself between the two men.

"WALTER!", she admonished him, "Calm down, take a moment and tell us what those results mean."

Walter it seemed decided to take her advice and the anger and tension suddenly seeped out of the situation.

"It seems that we are dealing with a hybrid creature created within the confines of a lab Agent Dunham, BUT, and here is the sting in this particular tale if you pardon the pun, the D.N.A results show that this creature has material that is shall we say…UNKNOWN to science. I have also caught a genetic marker that has also cropped up in this study, needless to say that this creature has probably been biologically created to break down at a faster rate than normal living tissue would but I was able to partially retrieve the code and pick out a repeating pattern. Some would say the mark of "god" but in this case the mark of whoever made this…this…biological conundrum!", he spoke rapidly but everyone in the room knew exactly what Walter was saying.

Peter, already inwardly upset at his father's reaction to his comment closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calmly but icily he turned to look at his father and demanded…

"It doesn't surprise you that much does it Walter?. You did work similar to this at "Kelvin Genetics" didn't you?. Once upon a time you ACTUALLY tried to create something that should never have come to be and yet you just HAD to go there. I'm right aren't I?".

Walter nodded, "Indeed son, you are right. BUT and I must stress this it was a THEORETICAL mix of creatures, one which I did not have a chance to prove within a controlled environment. In 1989 I worked on a project called "Mosaic". The United States Army wanted to genetically engineer a programme of above average soldiers capable of adapting to hostile environments. The basis of the research was one which was based on animals and how they adapt to their environmental conditions. If the perfect creature could be found by mixing the genes of "the best of the best" as it were then it would have moved onto human genetic testing and research and finally a mix of human/ animal hybridization."

Peter shook his head, his jaw still clenching and the tension still there for all to see, "Ladies and gentlemen, my father, none other than Dr Frankenstein himself!".

Olivia looked at Walter harshly, trying hard not to be judge, jury and executioner all at the same time but catching Astrid's eye, she could see that the junior Agent felt the same way she did and was trying hard to contain her disgust.

"Okay…okay..", Dr Monaghan took a look at Walter's test results and gazed at the incredulous expressions of his two assistants and decided that a little rational thinking was needed to calm down this situation and prevent all out war breaking out.

"Walter, that was 1989. This is a little more than twenty years on from that work. We're not hear to pass moral judgement on the past misdeeds of yourself or the scientific community but we must focus on the present and how we proceed knowing these facts. You said that the creature had D.N.A had genetic material that was unknown to science. What exactly was the mix in this creature Walter?", the parapsychologist calmly turned to his friend demanding some answers.

Walter replied thoughtfully, "Human D.N.A of course, Caucasian from what I could see, the tissue and bone decay rate was amazingly fast in this creature, there SHOULD have been a third mix, something that could and most certainly would have bonded the creature at a stable molecular and physical level, however that seemed to be missing but there was this second unknown D.N.A introduced, different from normal human genetics and the basis of which I cannot truly define as yet. I would need a better sample, another creature so to speak to carry out further testing and one which wasn't so decomposed."

"Right Dr Bishop, and you think that the unknown D.N.A could be linked to what we were discussing about sea legends and selkies in particular?", Craig piped in. "I take it if you could get a genetic sample of seal or whale D.N.A that might prove that there is something in those old legends after all?".

"Correct my boy!. It would give me some kind of starter in defining this Unknown genetic variant but I would say that if this creature was so to speak a "Mark One" variant and it has faults at so many levels of the basic building blocks of life then…"

"There could be a second attempt to create this experiment except that this time the faults may just be ironed out and there would be a more stable creature to study IF we got to study it.", Peter had calmed down and was thinking more rationally now, "Walter, I really do not want to have to ask this but…"

"NO SON!", Walter retorted, "I refuse to even try and besides, the tissue samples are not viable enough due to the rate of decay!. Some things are better left unhampered with and to prove a point I would like to share a story with you about the dangers of sticking our noses too far into this subject and trying to emulate the work of the divine!", Walter banged his fist on the table and glared at everyone and a sad expression filled his features. There was a short silence around the room.

"Let me explain something first and foremost. It is a scientific fact that sitting around this table ALL of us look the same but in fact WE ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT THE SAME.", Walter began his tale. "I suspect that the creature there is an abnormal mix, one which needed a third perhaps a fourth set of stable carrier D.N.A or material in order for it to have a permanence. I suspect it could be a problem with both blood and genetics, two similar but genetically different species simply cannot be mixed without consequences."

"That would mean either sterility in the offspring or severe genetic defects even if such a mix were successfully pulled off, resulting in more or less a shortened lifespan and a higher risk of disease. My knowledge of genetics isn't as knowledgeable as yours Walter but that's what we're ultimately saying here.." Peter pointed out.

"Yes Peter, and I would hypothesise the only reason that this creature exists is to try and iron out these problems. What if we are talking about a population, a genetically DIFFERENT group trying to reproduce and yet being only partially successful?. How would you solve the problem of maintaining your species if that same species was genetically malformed or incompatible with other beings hmm?. HOW desperate would you go to try and save not just yourself but EVERYONE that you cared about?. WOULD science solve your problem which after generations of genetic degradation was becoming a ticking time bomb?!. What deal would you make with the devil for that important information that could save your entire race from annihilation?".

"So, you're basically saying that somewhere in Scotland, we have a population of um, "beings" that probably look like us but aren't on a genetic level and are dying from what?…lack of compatible D.N.A and this connects with this "Z.F.T" organisation you mentioned from past cases ..how?!", Justine looked slightly confused.

"The marker I found in the D.N.A. It's one which if I remember Agent Farnsworth used to decipher our heart parasite on that fellow Loeb using that "Caesar shift" code. Douglas if you care to read out the letters if you may.. The repeating letters are…", he gave his friend a smile and the cue to read the code.

"R H and O the sequence repeats itself quite clearly Walter just as you said." Monaghan agreed with his friend.

"R H and O." Olivia turned to Peter and her eyes shone bright with understanding, "The briefing notes, David Robert Jones and "Z.F.T". The transcripted phone conversations mentioned those letters!. WHAT on earth does it mean though?. Is it a genetic code or an organisational off shoot of the main "Z.F.T" branch?!", it seemed there were more questions than answers here.

Justine nodded now understanding the link whilst Craig whistled and added, "Looks like that's some "join the dots" puzzle there, it seems we have a picture forming here. What exactly it is though is still a mystery!".

"Walter, you were saying something about a story here about delving too deeply into genetics. Is this what you meant?!", Astrid looked confused and tried to gain clarity from all the information that was flying about the room.

"Astro, m'dear. I was getting around to the moral of my story. It is one quite close to my heart as well and bear with me as I tell you a tale about my musical idol and a Canadian dentist!", Walter grinned as he seemed to be veering off subject or was he?.

"Walter, I think we can leave that story off for another time!", Peter tried to get his father's mind back onto the straight and narrow and found himself on the receiving end of a glare for his trouble.

"Nonsense son!. When we talk for example of "AESOP" and his fables, in truth they were stories which had a moralistic overtone to them with an injection of good old common sense!. This story is based on something similar and I will tell it to you now!." Walter rebuked him and gazed around the table.

"Lennon and I shared a passion for anything sweet!. Candy, chocolate, sucrose, fructose and sugary treats, in fact, it's a wonder I still have my own teeth the nights we spent downing sweet granular substances and that was aside from our "L.S.D" trips!. My point being that Lennon's sweet tooth got the better of him in the end. He suffered from rotten teeth and had some subsequently removed. It is a fact that there is a market for shall we say these types of "D.N.A memorabilia" and so my friend's rotten molar was sold at auction and fetched quite a considerable sum of money!. Twenty thousand if I recall..", Walter began his tale.

"You've got to be kiddin' me Walter?!. SERIOUSLY?!", Peter looked at his father, "SOMEONE actually bought Lennon's rotten tooth for HOW much money?!".

"That is just plain weird!", Justine couldn't help but be repelled and also intrigued by the scientist's story and added, " So what happened to the tooth Dr Bishop?!".

"A Canadian dentist, m'dear, now he steps in and buys this "relic" and he decides that he wishes to spend the time and whatever finances he has at his disposal into researching how feasible it would be to EXTRACT D.N.A from the tooth and study the genome of John Lennon. BUT that is only the beginning. Here is where the story takes a darker twist. This man wishes to use the viable material in order to CLONE John Lennon and have shall we say unlimited access to the man's material for his own ends whether scientific or financial. Do you understand now?!", Walter folded his hands and looked serious. "He thinks he could have a number of clones of Lennon running around and that it WOULD be him, but he is gravely mistaken and hasn't counted on one important element."

"Which is Walter?!", Peter queried and like the others waited for Walter's punch line or killer blow.

"My friend John was O-negative Peter!. And what I said at the beginning about us all LOOKING the same but not being the same genetically, here is the moral of the story for you. The scientific community agree that people with Rh-positive blood CAN be cloned, the Rh -Negative people CANNOT. WHY?. It's down to the missing protein which seems to make Rh-positive cloning a stable process. DON'T YOU SEE ?!", Walter emphasised his point by banging his fist against the table and pointing, "You COULD theoretically clone Lennon but the clone WOULD NOT BE STABLE. Much like our undefined creature in our possession…"

"Ah but Walter there's research to show and sorry to be a thorn in your side with this issue that " O- NEGATIVE" blood can be created in a lab. Broyles let me in on some projects that he thought I would find interesting and that apparently the "Pentagon" are researching and experimenting with their "DARPA" scientific wing on the creation of "Pharmed blood" to be used for soldiers on the battlefield. So it would seem that Lennon COULD be made in theory at least and stabilised!", Peter sat back smugly in his chair and waited for his father's reaction to that news.

"No, no, son!", Walter disagreed, " In order to achieve "Pharmed Blood", cells from umbilical cords are needed to produce enough material and THEN only then, a machine can be brought into mimic bone marrow THEN using genetically enhanced plants or animals only then can the blood be created in sufficient quantities!. Son, I helped to create this research and so it's not really THAT much of a surprise that the "Pentagon" have come this far. "Darpa" and I go WAY back!", Walter retorted and saw that he had taken the wind out of Peter's sails on this matter. "You would need LENNON'S blood or umbilical cord Peter and THAT most certainly cannot happen. The clone would still NOT be Lennon as we are all unique in our genetic make up and putting "pharmed" product into a human clone!. Research hasn't been conducted on that particular problem and I would hope it never will!. AND BESIDES THAT..", Walter cleared his throat, "Lennon was a genius and you cannot clone genius!." he shrugged simply and ended his case.

"Alright then Dr Bishop. So tae cut a long story short and I get the gist o' what you're saying, YOU think that that creature is the result of some experiment that went wrong because of incompatible blood or species and that SOME community of undiscovered genetic mutation have been up tae no good and trying to get science to fix a problem. That being that they might be dying and are desperate enough tae turn to this "Z.F.T" lot for an answer!", Craig inquired trying to get his head around the whole matter.

"Yes", Dr Bishop simply replied, "In a nutshell, I think that's what I said wasn't it?!", he looked to Astrid, Olivia and Peter for confirmation.

"In a roundabout fashion Walter, "moral of the story" example included. Yes…that's it!", Peter smiled.

"Which of course," Olivia looked serious, " Means that we need a starting point. In order to make this creature we need to be looking at this from a scientific point of origin. We need to find this community or communities and get them to talk openly to us. Also we need to figure out WHO would have the knowledge and the facilities to undertake this work."

She took out her phone and got up from the table, "If you excuse me, I'll talk to Superintendent Macintyre and get the ball rolling on this. I think we need to shortlist where these communities may lie and he may know the answers since he gave you a lead with that book Dr Monaghan", she explained.

"Agent Dunham, I also have an idea where we should be looking. When you talk to Macintyre I would ask him to see if he can arrange an interview with "The Roslin Institute" at "Edinburgh University". Walter, you know what I'm referring to of course. I cannot quite recall the names off the top of my head…" Monaghan frowned looking to his friend for an answer..

"Indeed Douglas!. Inspired thinking my friend!. Of course that would be the most logical place to start considering our case!. I think the name of one of the scientists was.." Walter frowned, "A doctor by the name of…", he cursed his memory for not recalling the name.

"Campbell. The other was a Doctor Ian Wilmut. You're referring to "Dolly The Sheep" aren't you?!", Craig piped in, "I did a wee bit of research into cloning after yesterday's discussions, thought it might come in handy you know!".

"Yes!. Campbell and Wilmut!. Those are the names!", Walter suddenly remembered them and added, "Thank you Craig!".

Olivia took note of the names and excused herself to the corridor to make the call that was needed to really start off this investigation.

"Superintendent Macintyre?", she managed to reach him, "Olivia Dunham, F.B.I…Would it be possible to arrange an interview with two doctors based at the "University of Edinburgh?".

I think we may have a break in this case after all…"

* * *

Okay, so that was a chapter to make you think wasn't it?!. The chapter title I paraphrased from "The Ballad of John and Yoko" which is a well known song and fitted this chapter perfectly.

The whole John Lennon tooth thing is a true story and one which I came across whilst watching a programme on "Channel 4". Anyone British reading this might know the show "Dead Famous DNA" which had this guy trawling the world for hair, teeth or whatever genetic material he could find from famous people throughout the ages. He wanted to see if he could extract DNA and study their genome to see essentially what "made them tick".

Michael Zuk, a Canadian dentist did buy Lennon's tooth and type him up into a search engine and you'll get the story of his plan to clone Lennon. Bizarre is not the word for it. If "Fringe" was still on air that would've made a good Walter Bishop story and talking point huh?!.

I added in about the "pharmed blood" which is ALSO a true scientific story and one which I was reading about in the newspaper last week, although this article I sourced via the "Daily Mail" online. DARPA stands for ( DEFENSE ADVANCED RESEARCH PROJECT AGENCY) and perhaps the real life version of "Massive Dynamic" regarding all the projects they have lined up. Watch out America, Canada and the rest of the world..

Also I got an answer to the RH- Negative question of why our blood cannot be cloned unlike Rh-positive blood. Indeed it's the missing protein that stabilises positive cloning, according to a scientific board I found by accident online where real scientists discuss matters and more besides and this was the definitive answer. Rh- negative cloning of the blood has been tried but there's no stable cohesion after a while and it breaks down.

So Mr Zuk…if you're reading this, better ice your plans for the time being there!. And also perusing an "RH NEGATIVE" forum and subsequent article, John Lennon was indeed O-NEGATIVE and so were/are the rest of the "Beatles". That's gonna sour someone's plan for a reunion somewhere and just as well really!.

The things you find out when doing research for a fan-fic huh?!.

I think all the "Scottish" language is fairly self explanatory BUT there will be more food and cuisine references to come. Some literally will have you wondering if I didn't make it up BUT I swear, you will enjoy what I've got to share!. Indeed, "Irn Bru" and "Wham" bars are just the tip of the iceberg, I used to indulge in the aforementioned all the time when I was younger but they really are too sweet for me now.

"Ginger" basically refers to a "soft drink" and is a term we Scots use all the time to cover "Irn bru", "Coke", "Seven Up" and so on.

"Zener cards" if you're wondering are those cards with the wavy lines, star and circle shapes used in psychic studies and anything parapsycological in name and reference comes from the "X- factor" magazine series and the selkie material again from the book "Pictures In the Cave" by George Mackay Brown.

Jim Marrs book is probably the American equivalent of David Icke and is an eye opening read about secret organisations and the freemasons and historical matters. I do like a good read about all this stuff and an "alternate" view of things.

Finally, as a note of interest. This week there's been satellite photos of "LOCH NESS" that have been released and show that indeed SOMETHING got caught under the water. What though is the question but it's an intriguing mystery, one which ironically crops up as I'm writing this story!.

Sorry for another two week gap, but that's how this story goes!. It's gardening season and there's tons to do with the good weather!.

Catch you later and thanks for reading!..


	6. Chapter 6

SEA OF FRINGE: "Farrago's Legacy".

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: "Lizzie Broon's Bishop Chronicles."

* * *

"SCIENCE TODAY, AS IN THE DAYS OF NEWTON, LIES BEFORE US LIKE A GREAT UNCHARTERED OCEAN, AND WE HAVE NOT SAILED VERY FAR FROM THE COAST OF IGNORANCE…

THE BASIC AGE OF DISCOVERIES IS NOT YET AT ITS END AND YOU ARE NOT LATECOMERS FOR WHOM NO FUNDAMENTALS ARE LEFT TO DISCOVER..

DON'T BE AFRAID TO FACE FACTS AND NEVER LOSE YOUR ABILITY TO ASK THE QUESTIONS: "WHY?" AND "HOW?". BE IN THIS LIKE A CHILD….ALL FRUITFUL IDEAS HAVE BEEN CONCEIVED IN THE MINDS OF NONCONFORMISTS, FOR WHOM THE KNOWN WAS STILL THE UNKNOWN AND WHO OFTEN WENT BACK TO BEGIN WHERE OTHERS PASSED BY, SURE OF THEIR WAY.

THE TRUTH OF TODAY IS THE HERESY OF YESTERDAY".

Excerpts from a speech by author and researcher

IMMANUEL VELIKOVSKY.

Taken from the book "The Tutankhamun Prophecies" by

Maurice Cotterell.

* * *

After getting a date fixed for the team to head over to Edinburgh and interview the relevant people involved with the "Roslin Institute" , Olivia had managed to question MacIntyre about the possibility of following leads regarding the "selkie" question. The man was reluctant to admit that he'd heard similar tales as a child just as Monaghan had said but was forthcoming about where to at least start. Olivia had hoped to entice Walter to come with them as she thought that this might prove a welcome distraction. Although it seemed the scientist was pursuing an agenda a little closer to home.

To Olivia's surprise it seemed that Walter was content to stay on the University premises along with Craig and Dr Monaghan and follow up the genetic mystery unfolding there. It seemed that the elder scientist and the younger parapsychologist were in cahoots with one another and Douglas had wisely decided that Craig could have the morning shift of keeping an eye on his friend and he would take over as he had a clear diary with no events planned so far for the afternoon.

That left Astrid, Olivia and Peter along with Justine to follow up the mystery of the "folklore" aspect to this case and it meant taking a drive back to the east coast and following up with leads there. Not that Astrid complained as she was managing to get a little time away from Walter and his sugar addiction coupled with his new found love of the "Scottish" language and Justine was pleased to get the chance to mingle with the "Fringe" team and follow up her own investigation regarding Dr Bishop's son.

" I think it's pretty obvious that both you and your father have issues. Was it always like that when you were growin' up?. It couldn't have been easy if his work kept him away from home quite a wee bit", Justine turned to look at Peter who was riding shotgun at the front of the car leaving Olivia and Astrid to take in the scenery as they left the motorway and headed for the "Kincardine" crossings.

"Sadly my father was mostly away during the week. Usually he'd be back at weekends, and that sometimes wasn't a guarantee depending on his work," Peter replied thinking about his past and trying to answer as diplomatically as possible, "I grew up with my mother taking over most of the responsibilities and there were times when I guess I wasn't always the "dutiful and best behaved kid" that I could be!", he joked, " There were times when it was tough and I resented him not being there but it was something I just had to get used to."

Olivia had one eye on the scenery and the best part of her attention on the conversation at the front of the car. Getting Peter to open up about his past wasn't always easy considering that Peter could be less than forthcoming about his feelings regarding Walter at times regarding his childhood and his relationship with him back then. Trying to prise information out of Walter was just as bad, both men were as stubborn as the other making her job at times damn near impossible!.

"So you had no idea what he was up to then?. He never spoke about his work to your mother or hinted at anything?", Justine pressed a little closer with her questioning to see what she could find out.

"All I knew was it was research. I thought he worked for a "toothpaste" company, just a regular guy doin' regular work for a regular wage. Seems strange not really catching onto anything weird or out of the ordinary, but it just didn't cross my mind growing up. Although according to Walter when I was ill that time, seriously ill and he said I was at "death's door", I don't even remember that…it's hazy… you know like a dream, not knowing if I actually did live it or if I imagined it..", Peter frowned, " All I know is that just like any other kid growin' up, there's good times and bad times. We block out the bad times and try to remember the good days when it all just clicked into place and everything just made sense!".

Justine nodded, "I must apologise Peter, but I heard Douglas say that he understood your father mainly as they had both lost a wife and that must've been tough on you, to lose your mother…I take it that it was sudden?!".

Peter sighed, "I wasn't there when it happened and Walter was already committed to the asylum. You have heard that he was committed for seventeen years and has only been out of "St Claire's" for less than a year?. What did Dr Monaghan tell you about what happened?", Peter turned the line of questioning back to Justine. It seemed that a raw nerve had been touched by her line of inquiry.

"Only that there had been an accident at his work and coupled with the stress of that and his wife's death that Dr Bishop was sanctioned by the state and sent to an institution. If I've been a bit too forward then I apologise Peter, it's just when I was a nurse in my career before I became a Parapsychologist…", Justine felt a little flustered.

"It's okay Justine…" Peter smiled sympathetically, "Old habits die hard huh?. I guess you've heard some stories from working in medicine and being on the front line. I've been around a bit myself, and not always been an "F.B.I" consultant and babysitter for my unpredictable but brilliant father!", it seemed he was content to turn on the charm and put her at ease.

"I'll bet you'll have a few stories to tell then!", Justine felt that she had at least found a little chink in this man's armour and wondered if she could exploit this a little further, "That's if your colleagues are up for a trip down memory lane!. How about it girls?!", she looked in the mirror to where Astrid and Olivia were sitting and noted their amused expressions.

"You've done well to get this far Justine!", Astrid commented, "Usually Peter doesn't say much about what he did before joining "Fringe" Division. I'd certainly LOVE to hear a tale from the "Bishop" archives!".

"I think you made a mistake Peter being in this car with three women!", joked Olivia, "I bet when you woke up this morning you never thought you'd be enduring our own little investigation into your somewhat dubious past lives!", she tried hard to keep the amusement out of her voice but couldn't help but admire what Justine had done. Peter Bishop ready to spill the beans on his past and they all had a front row seat to hear all the details!.

"Oh, so there are a few skeletons in the closet are there?!", Justine turned to Peter, "Come on then!. Out with it!", she laughed, "Let's hear all about it then!".

Peter looked bemused at the whole situation, it seemed what turned out as a bit of banter had backfired on him rather spectacularly and somehow he had to rebalance this particular equation. He quickly found the most agreeable situation and way out, "Okay, okay…ladies…I think, at this particular point in time…" he looked to Justine then around to Olivia and Astrid in the back, "That ALL of us choose to tell one story from out lives PRIOR to our chosen paths today, if you want it could even be an old case that's been investigated, whatever you're most comfortable with. You're not getting away with just one from me, if I tell a story, most certainly I'm going to get one from EVERYONE in this car. Now is that a fair deal?!".

Olivia and Astrid looked at one another, it seemed a small price to pay in order to get to know a little more about each other, as long as it remained strictly "above board".

"No strings attached?. We can tell any story within reason?!", Astrid queried.

"Bearing in mind of course that I am the only guy in the car!", Peter grinned and turned back to Justine, "That's the only stipulation I make in this situation!".

"I don't think you need to worry about us Peter, I think that means we have a deal then!", Justine looked pleased with herself, "Now the only problem being is…Who's goin' first?".

Peter Bishop felt the stare of three women focussed fairly and squarely on him alone and he shook his head smiling, "Oh no, not me!", he joked, wagging a finger,"The ball is definitely in your court and I have to admit that there's wisdom in the old saying "Ladies first" in this case!".

"Okay then. I'll go first then," Astrid decided to volunteer and took a deep breath, "Before I came to work at the F.B.I , I used to work at my dad's place. My father owned a small diner and I would help him out there when I was in college…"

"Seriously Astrid?. Is that how you manage to not get really grossed out with Walter's questionable taste in food and help him out at the market?", Peter had never Astrid mention this about her past before.

"I guess you could say that working in a diner would stand me in good stead for my future in working with your father. I just didn't know it back then!", Astrid replied thinking back to her younger days when life was much simpler.

"Anyway…to get back to the story…"

The car crossed over the "Kincardine Bridge" and headed further east, its occupants eager to hear stories of their past and how the their personas were shaped by the experiences that they had lived in what seemed lifetimes ago and far removed from where they were now.

Elsewhere….it seemed that what was going right for one team was certainly not going right for another..

* * *

"Martin, you tried. No-one can take that away from you. Don't be hard on yourself!", Erik wished he could escape the confines of his prison and go and comfort his friend in his time of need. However all he could do was stand by and offer words of wisdom and keep the scientist's spirits alive.

"I CAN'T DO IT ERIK!. That's the second attempt and it's failed!. I've received word that Fanthorpe is coming over later and he'll be expecting success!", MacInnes paced the floor, the tension showed in his voice and he faced Erik's direction, "I'm a dead man".

"THINK MARTIN!", Erik encouraged him, "If you haven't an answer then find one!. Don't let them take the body away until you've run tests!. Isn't that why you couldn't find answers the first time around?!. Use whatever time you have wisely and give Fanthorpe at least SOME answer and buy us both some time!".

"An autopsy will take the best part of a day to be completed!. I can't just snap answers out of thin air Erik!", he complained and stood there furiously trying to come up with a compromise. "I could take tissue and bone samples!", he turned to Eric, "I know that the decay rate will be far greater than on a normal body but if I can get them preserved in liquid nitrogen then MAYBE just maybe..!", hope lightened his features briefly as he set about trying to collect his thoughts and how he should go about this.

"At least that's a partial solution my friend. Take what you can in the time that you have and at least HAVE something that you can work from Martin, anything is better than the alternative!", Erik encouraged him.

The scientist looked over to the body which he had covered up, the subject had been stabilised to the right age and MacInnes had wanted to begin the process of "sentientization" as he had coined the phrase, but that was not to be for this subject.

Thankfully, the creation was not aware and it was just as well as it had begun, much to the scientist's horror to literally transform before his very eyes. The mix of Erik's genetics and a human egg had turned out a failure once more and all MacInnes could do was put the creature to sleep by turning off its life support whilst in the "Chamber".

"May I see the body before you begin the autopsy Martin?", Erik's gentle voice broke into his thoughts and MacInnes saw his caged friend look over to the trolley where the body lay, an expression of sadness and curiosity etched on his features.

"Erik…it's…it's already partially transformed and the decaying process is beginning.." the scientist tried to warn him from viewing the body afraid of what it might do to him.

"I never saw your first attempt Martin, please, at least let me see this one. Perhaps I can offer some advice…", Erik pressed his case to see the body. "Remember the story I told you about how our people and your people first began to mix?. There were problems at first as we lost many children in those first encounters, they were unable to survive very long and those that did we cherished…let me look Martin…please…".

MacInnes wheeled the trolley over, if Erik wanted to look then there was little hope of getting any peace until his demand was met, perhaps it was only right that he should view the body despite its origins. He lifted the cover and uncovered the whole body for Erik to see.

He turned away himself and let Erik view what science had done to his people.

"I had heard of the legends but I had never seen for myself until today. It is a wretched thing to see Martin. Tales that were told to you as a child finally coming to life and today I have faced both the past and future in one fell swoop. Indeed, we called them the "lost" or the "damned", those who could not survive the mixing, seemingly fine to begin with but over time, lost to us…" Erik's voice gave out as he stared at the body recalling tales from an earlier time. He sighed before continuing, "We always had to deal with this curse, some children were fine and some ended like your creation, at a certain age, usually after the onset of puberty was the time to watch for it happening. I have seen this happen to the selkies and I suspect Fanthorpe and his "roane" are the same. Perhaps Martin we are cursed in some way and we weren't meant to survive in this world long…"

Erik's eyes roamed over the body, he could see that the selkie genetics were at work, transforming the human skin to seal fur, the hands and feet were webbed and in the process of becoming flippers. He could see dappled marks on the skin along with whiskers at the very beginning of formation on the human face of the creature. A face which would have been considered handsome if this project had been a success and the problems in the genetic mix ironed out.

"Martin, I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me but can you open the eyes please…I want to look in its eyes, I want to see…" Erik again sighed as he noted that MacInnes had closed the eyes of the creature.

"GOD! Erik!", MacInnes turned to him, pleading to end this ordeal for them both but seeing that Erik had strong determination to see this through, he swallowed his revulsion and opened the creatures eyes. He nodded and shut his own eyes, unable to look at his own creation and swallowed down the nausea that he could feel inside.

"My poor brother!", Erik's voice was full of sadness, "Perhaps we will meet again somewhere and swim the seas together and join with the others who have passed in such a manner!. Ride the swell of the sea into the afterlife and be free brother!.", Erik sighed and hung his head in respect.

" Close the eyes Martin and thank you for being there to do this thing for me. It is part of the rites we have when one of us passes and you are indeed a true friend to do this. Take what you need from this creature and I hope it will answer some of our questions. When Fanthorpe arrives I hope he can be just as understanding as I have been but knowing him and his kind, he will probably be raging mad like the effect of a storm on the sea!. The "roane" have always been slaves to bad manners and temper tantrums, that's where your legends of us got mixed up my friend. We are cousins but not cousins that are on good terms as you may have gathered. Perhaps that is why we are cursed Martin!", Erik tried to sound up beat as MacInnes closed the creatures eyes and covered him up once more.

"Erik, I want to apologise for all this!. I know I said it before after that first time but I feel I have to say it again. I'm so sorry for all this mess…if I'd known from the beginning how this was going to go down then I .." MacInnes turned to his friend trying to make amends.

"Martin!. We've gone through this before!. No more apologies my friend!. I am just as much to blame here for getting myself caught in the net of that fishing boat and not knowing what that man Mackay was planning to do with me!. Had I known he worked for Fanthorpe and not let curiosity get the better of me then BOTH of us would not be here in this mess!", Erik protested, "The devil caught us both and chained us in different ways my friend!. We have to do what we can to win our freedom!. No more talk of apologising, the past is the past and we must focus on the future and the problem that binds us all!".

The scientist nodded, "You have a great and wise manner Erik, you would do well with leading your people with your understanding and compassion."

"Thank you MacInnes but I hate to remind you, if we do not stop talking then the sands of time will beat us and Fanthorpe will arrive and claim this body and dispose of it as he sees fit and with it, our answers will be buried if I do not let you get on with your work!", Erik added with a smile.

"And may I add "wit" into the mix too Erik?!. You're right, there's work to be done here!. Thank you for keeping me sane Erik, you're a good man…" MacInnes replied.

"Man?!. MacInnes, that is taking it a little too far!", Erik joked, " It is easy to forget that we are different but yet so similar!. Shall I tell you another story Martin while you work or am I too much of a distraction?!".

"Tell me as many as you like my friend, it helps to make the task at hand easier", replied the scientist as he prepared to autopsy the body, he felt more relaxed and more focussed strangely enough.

"It must be another one of Erik's gifts", he decided as he donned his goggles and tied on a plastic apron. This was one job that he wasn't looking forward to doing one little bit.

But like it or not…it had to be done…

* * *

"So Dr Bishop, you really DID work on a "Top Secret" military project straight out of sumthin' like the "X-FILES!", Craig asked the scientist, trying to delve further into the murky past of his new friend.

"Indeed I did boy!. One of many I hasten to add and all of which I cannot fully remember due to my incarceration at "St Claire's" for seventeen years!. You can understand how annoying that can be can't you?. Having all the knowledge locked tight up here in your head and unable to access it until something like a word or a sound triggers an association and THEN it all comes flooding back!", Walter explained to Craig jabbing his forefinger into his forehead to emphasise the point. Walter was currently exploring the genetics of a piece of whale tissue which Craig had procured along with some seal D.N.A and Walter was busy looking at a cell culture under the microscope.

"I'm sure that can be pretty vexin' Dr Bishop!. I take that project that you called "Mosaic", you canny mind the details of that?" Craig hoped that Dr Bishop could provide a lead that may prove useful to them.

"Only what's in the file!, Which by chance, I have here!", Walter produced the file and let Craig's expression of astonishment pass by. "You can read it you know!. Forget that big printed word "CLASSIFIED" on the front cover and just read Craig!. It won't bite!". He returned to viewing the whale material under high magnification.

"It's no that Dr Bishop!. It's that you don't see sumthin' like that everyday coming out like it should belong in a sci-fi show!. I mean…that's like a real file with a real case in it…", Craig seemed awed at the sight of it as he opened the file, "I won't get into any trouble for reading this will I?. No "Men In Black" comin' to chase me?!".

"MEN IN BLACK!", Walter Bishop laughed, "That my boy is just a movie and a factually inaccurate one at that!. No Craig, the truth of the matter is one which is far more interesting than some governmental agency dressed in black suits harassing poor members of the general populace into keeping quiet on so called "flying saucers!".", Walter chuckled as he recalled his friend "The Observer" ,and wishing he could spill the beans on September and enlighten the parapsychologist at the same time but thinking better of it.

"So they don't exist then these "Men In Black?", you know that for a fact or is that "classified" as well?!", Craig joked.

"Let's just say that there are some things out of this government's control Craig and that we are at the mercy of events that are sometimes thrust upon us!. We can choose which path to take but in opening doors there are choices to be made. Some choices which looking back with hindsight should never have been opened!. Take my word on this my boy!. ALWAYS take into account the consequences of your actions and NEVER EVER think that you have the argument signed, sealed and delivered!. That's when the unexpected bites you on the ass!", Walter replied emphatically, "Oh and technically speaking flying saucers do exist but that was to do with the Nazi's and nothing more!." Walter looked up from his study and stared at Craig with a look of determination and regret.

"Right then Dr Bishop…" Craig wondered if he'd hit a raw nerve with this line of conversation and decided that it was perhaps better to change the subject and instead decided to get back to what they were actually doing in the lab. "So I take it that you're trying to decipher if those tissue examples bear any genetic resemblance to our creature in some way or another?".

"Exactly Craig!. I have already broken part of the samples down and hope to view the code and compare it to that creature and hopefully we might just get our feet out of the starting blocks once and for all!. I don't like it when we hit brick walls!", Walter replied, "Besides that, I should like to get this done before we talk to anyone out of the "Roslin Institute", did Olivia say when the interview was due for by any chance?".

"The polis said they'd get back to her on that one Dr Bishop. It might take a wee bit of time before the details are ironed out but she did say it would be soon", Craig answered.

"POLIS?!. Why that's the Greek for "city" if I remember correctly!. That's what you call your law enforcement around here?!. What a strange word to use!", Walter looked up from his work, "Which reminds me!. Did you get the list that I requested?. Were you successful in procuring the information easily?!", Walter looked at the younger Parapsychologist with an enthusiasm which Craig could not help but notice as he fished in his bag nearby to bring out the folder he had been working on under everyone's noses.

"Dr Bishop, you do realise that WE are supposed to be conducting rational and scientific experiments on these premises?!. I'm no really used to having to think about "domestic" chores on the job!. Douglas would have a fit if he knew what you were planning!. We are scientists Dr Bishop albeit in differing fields of study but..!", Craig didn't get much further in his complaining.

"Nonsense!. That's not what science should be about!. No-one ever made a discovery without some FUN in the lab my boy!. And saying that NO-ONE ever made anything come to life on an empty stomach!" Walter interrupted, "Astro and I cook together on a daily basis when working a case!. You'd be surprised the amount of breakthroughs done whilst whipping up pancake batter or sponge mix!. With her gone, I need a new assistant and YOU will be the chosen one!", Walter announced.

Craig pushed the folder towards the scientist and wondered just what he had gotten himself involved with, certainly this was something which he hadn't expected to be doing today and hoped that Douglas wouldn't be too long to take over from him. Walter grinned and opened the folder scanning the contents and making noises of surprise and occasionally giggling like a young child.

After a few minutes, Walter looked up remembering that Craig was still there and he looked completely shell shocked and pointed to the page in question. "Tell me that I am not dreaming!. THIS is truly a recipe from this country?!. You did not make this up boy?!", he demanded as Craig read the words on the page and grinned.

"Dr Bishop, THAT is a bona fide 100% Scots recipe, ma gran used to cook this when I was wee, I can mind the taste of it even now, she was a good cook and I thought you'd maybe appreciate sumthin' a wee bit special!", Craig explained, "You up for that one then?!", he added cheekily.

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM!", Walter grinned, "I don't even have to add any "special" ingredients as it's quite self explanatory. Of course, I would have to make two lots, one with and one without and make sure that I label them!. THAT might impede our investigation somewhat regarding the others…I on the other hand…it may just ENHANCE my memory or I may have a "EUREKA" moment!", Walter's train of thought ran away with him and he suddenly remembered that he had this D.N.A code to unravel first.

"Craig, if you can get a hold of these ingredients, some pans, cooking utensils and paraphernalia then I think we could pull this off!. Let me finish my work and we'll start this project while we wait for the results to appear!. Is that agreeable to you?!", Walter put his proposal forward hoping that his new assistant would be up for a challenge.

"We are goin' to be cookin' right Dr Bishop?!", Craig looked at him wondering if this was just all that the elder man had planned for today's lesson. "There's nuthin' jubish about what we'll be doin?. Douglas mentioned that you do like to indulge in shall we say, um, legal and illegal narcotics.."

"Jubish?. That is a good word!. If that means what I think it does then Douglas has his description of me completely correct!. JUBISH!", he grinned, "Yes, JUBISH indeed is what I have planned for us but not necessarily in a bad way…after all…the recipe is what it is and I cannot be held responsible if I tend to wander off subject!. Perhaps if I could rely on your judgement Craig…" Walter raised his eyebrow and an expression of mischievousness etched his features.

"Okay Dr Bishop, of course I'll be willing to make sure that we stay perfectly LEGAL and on the "straight and narrow" as it were. You finish your work and I'll go and get the ingredients and stuff!," Craig put on his jacket and added, "Bearing in mind that I am of course leaving you alone just for a wee while and IF for example you wanted to indulge in some "jubish" behaviour while I'm out then I won't really ken much about it will I?!", he added giving Walter a look that conveyed the meaning perfectly.

"HA!. You've got the beginnings of being a great assistant Craig!", Walter grinned.

He returned to his work, determined to get the job done. There was much greater work to achieve before Douglas came to take over.

MUCH greater work ahead!.

* * *

"So, I guess that it's my turn huh?!", Peter Bishop found himself literally in the hot seat as three female sets of enquiring eyes and ears were waiting to hear about his not so glorious past life adventures pre - "Fringe Division".

"Well, you do have quite a varied background history Peter from what I recall. Everything from a floor sweeper in a meat packing plant to being a College chemistry professor and I'm sure that there's some secrets in there that you won't want to easily part with. I guess it's up to you on which career you want to spill the beans on." Olivia piped in from the back.

"So Agent Dunham, what would YOU like to hear about my past?. Anything in particular?!", Peter fixed his gaze on her via the front mirror and trying to put the ball back firmly in her court and take the heat away from him.

"Oh you know me Peter, I'm not particular at all, bearing in mind that I do have a good memory and anything you say in these next few moments could come back and haunt you when you least expect it!", Olivia joked and held his stare, "Although you do never talk much about when you worked as a cargo pilot or as a fireman…" she let a smile play about her lips.

"You never mentioned that you were a fireman Peter?!", Astrid looked surprised, "Of all the stories you've told since I met you, that's one career that you never talk about!. I'd like to hear some more about that!".

"Looks like we have a winner Peter!. I think I'd like to hear about that one as well!", Justine added her voice to the chorus, "It seems we're in agreement Peter!. We're all waiting patiently!", Justine kept her eyes on the road and probably with the others tried not to picture the younger Bishop battling nature's furious inferno and looking damn good at doing his job!.

"It was actually a WILDLAND firemen, ladies which is actually something completely different as an ordinary fireman, and before you ask, NO I did not have a standard uniform as such!", Peter began his story with a fact rather than fiction. "This was actually one of the first jobs I had when I left college and of course I was pretty skint and needed the money. Of course, there's the adrenalin rush of the whole business. Going out in the middle of nowhere and battling forest fires and wondering if you're gonna make it out alive. I guess I was pretty young and foolish then, trying to make an impression on the world and hoping it would lead onto greater things!".

"I guess we all think we're invincible when we're younger. So Peter, how many fires did you put out in your career as a firefighter?!. You're still here to tell the tale so you must've been good at your job and did something right.", Justine quickly glanced over.

"I didn't stick at it very long as Agent Dunham will enlighten you as I don't do well in one place, I never stick around long enough to put down any roots and my career in firefighting lasted six weeks to be precise and I got fired, if you pardon the pun!", Peter admitted ruefully. Really, he didn't want to have to repeat the story of how his short lived career putting out wildland fires ended. Looking back in hindsight, he had been lucky that day and should never have made it out at all but for some quick thinking.

"Really Peter?!", Olivia chimed in, "So what misdemeanour did your younger self commit to get you thrown out of the fire service?. You honestly can't leave us with only half a story with no proper ending!.", her interest was shall we say, "ignited" by this tale and she wanted to get all the details of what had made Peter the man he was today.

Peter squirmed in his seat, "IF I decide to tell you, then it goes no further than this car okay?. I don't want you telling Walter ANY of this..", he requested, "We're all reading from the same page right?!".

Everyone agreed and Olivia added, "Don't tell me Peter, it probably involves some young woman in distress or getting caught with someone you should never have been with in the first place!."

"Agent Dunham," Peter addressed her formally, "I hate to break it to you but you're wrong!. Sadly the end of this tale does not include a "damsel in distress" in the traditional manner nor did I have any liasions with ANY young woman whatsoever. Oh no…it was something else entirely. However, I will give you brownie points for guessing!", he turned around and grinned at her, and turning back, he decided to spill the beans as he would get no peace until he concluded the tale.

"There was a fire out of control, burning its way through the hills nearby where we were stationed. The call came before dawn and we had to start evacuating all the small ranches and farms along the route of the fire.

Anyway, the team I was with, we came to this place out in the middle of nowhere and there's this family that run this wildlife sanctuary. They managed to get most of the animals away in small cages, they were loading up all the cages they could onto a couple of old trucks but the fire was gettin' close. There was this smell of burning all around, I can still recall how it stung my eyes and made me cough as I helped them pack these cages onto the trucks to get them out.

The guys on the team were trying to hose down the fires that had already broken out as the main fire was headin' our way and there was only a short window to get out before both sides of the road started to burn and we were all trapped." Peter's eyes remained fixed on the road ahead as he recalled the tale and a hush fell on the occupants of the car as he continued his story.

"To cut a long story short, we were told to evacuate as the fire was less than ten minutes away and the guys start packin' up ready to leave. The family were ready to go but they had their kid, she was probably only about six or seven bawling out her lungs and they were tryin' their best to explain to her that they had to go and go now or else they'd all be dead.

They had to drag her into that truck and all I could hear was her yelling that they'd left behind some animals that they couldn't fit onto the trucks.

I can still see her face as they got into their trucks and headed out, her face all sooty and blackened but with tears that streaked down her face and her yelling out "Tara" and "Jet" as they drove down that road and hearing the guys around me callin' my name telling me to get my ass back in the fire truck or they were gonna leave me behind."

Peter sighed, his face etched by that haunted memory and he rubbed his temples, he looked up at the mirror and saw both Astrid and Olivia 's faces staring at him in the most intense way ever and he looked over to Justine who even at the wheel was taken in by what she was hearing. He let a smile escape and added, "So here I am with a fire threatening to consume everything in its path and a life or death decision whether to stay and get these last two animals or get the hell out of there and save my own neck and the guys that I work with. What the hell do you think I do?!".

"Peter!", Astrid chimed in, "I'm not even gonna hazard a guess on that!", she turned to Olivia, "He has SUCH a bad habit of telling a story and then letting someone else decide the way it should end!. Noticed that?!".

Olivia fixed Peter with a stare and tried to figure it out, both their gazes locked together via the mirror and neither willing to back down. She knew Peter had come back for her when Jones had rigged that light bomb and that was the first thing that had come into her mind as she stared at him now. Peter somehow always came back even though it might mean death but it was the right thing to do and if he had proved himself THEN, well, would it not mean?..

"You went back for those animals didn't you Peter, despite the danger to you and the people you worked with, you went back because it was the right option.." Olivia didn't word it so much as a question but as a statement and knew that she was right.

"One out of two ain't bad Dunham!", Peter joked and chuckled, "Yes, I did in fact go back and get those animals but that's not the end of the story, I hasten to add, there's more. I actually told the guys to get out and leave me behind, crazy as it sounds, I didn't want to put them in danger as I could see this fire headin' our way.

So…hearing them yell and swear and curse their heads off at me, I dived round the back of this property and noted that they had a stable. There were horses there, I could hear them, frantically neighing and scared out of their minds. All around me this fire suddenly whipped up by the wind starts to encroach on the property and I can hear the guys in the truck racing away to safety still cursing my name into the distance and I was alone and probably gonna regret what I just did.

So I get to the stable and I find indeed two horses there and these must be the "Jet" and "Tara" that the little girl was yelling for. Now I hadn't too much experience of horses and both these animals were scared, I admit I was as well, the smoke was thick and it was becoming more difficult to see but luck was on my side. The people that had the property had a deep waterhole nearby, the size of a pond maybe and that's where I managed to get the horses, with great difficulty and myself to and try and wait out this fire. I managed to soak some of my clothes in the water and cover not just my face but the horses as well to cut down on smoke inhalation and tie something around their eyes to calm them. I must've had some horse whispering techniques as the horses were actually calmer than I was! ", he admitted with a grin and with the reactive "Oh my Gods!" and "No way…really?!", and various other noises coming from the car around him, he stopped talking for a few seconds.

By now Justine, Olivia and Astrid were on the edge of their seats as Peter took in their reactions and noted that indeed, he seemed to have won them over with his story and act of bravery. Grinning he added his final chapter to the tale, "So, that's how my illustrious firefighting career ended. The horses and I escaped by sitting out the inferno burning around us all thanks to a deep waterhole and some luck, the guys came back and found me riding one horse and leading the other along the road, smoking forest remains either side of us, a burnt wasteland in fact and myself all bruised, coughing away and what clothes I had left on me a little singed and a little shell shocked at surviving hell on earth but glad to be alive. It was worth it though as the horses got reunited with that little girl and everyone apart from yours truly got a happy ending. I got fired once I got discharged from hospital due to my "reckless behaviour and not being a team player" I think was what the reason was given and that was when I decided that I should head for a quieter career and change of scenery. Cue next story of my floor sweeping days in a meat packing plant if anyone wants to hear it!. I can't promise that it has a high octane ending to it though!", Peter laughed and looked around the car for a final reaction to his story.

"My God Bishop!", Olivia could barely believe hearing that story, "I had no idea!. Why on earth wouldn't you want Walter to know that story?!", she had no idea that Peter had gone to such lengths before to do the right thing, she found regretfully that she had mis-judged him in the past and now only wished he had told her that story when they had first met. Perhaps things would've been a little less abrasive in hindsight. Who wouldn't have been impressed with such a tale of bravery and courage?.

"I guess I made an impression not just on you Dunham?!", Peter looked around and noted that both Astrid and Justine seemed to be regarding him in a new and positive light and he felt a glow of pride, "Walter would just call me reckless and he would be right in that assumption Olivia. I was reckless and angry when I left my parents behind and besides, I was still dealing with all the fall out of Walter's incarceration and madness. I guess I was trying to prove that I was a better man than he was and that I could do something better with my life and not squander any opportunity that headed my way. Once you take a risk and gamble with your life like I did back then, the stakes get higher and you think you can get away with anything. I guess that's what happens trying to prove that you're better than your old man.", Peter mused and settled back into his seat.

" You should tell Walter that story Peter, he might just surprise you, he's not the man he once was when you left and you should give him a chance but I don't know how you do it Peter, but how the hell am I supposed to follow up that story?", Olivia pondered, "I'm afraid my story will be tamer in comparison to yours."

"Dunham, I am more than positive that you can pull a rabbit out of the hat when it comes to your past!. Give it your best shot!", Peter craned his head around the seat and grinned at her.

"Okay Bishop!. Now I can't promise this comes anywhere near to your standard of storytelling," Olivia joked, "So, it's your turn to sit back and listen to this one.."

Peter got comfortable and sighed, " Dunham…I'm all ears…"

* * *

Douglas Monaghan was positive he could smell food nearby as he was walking down the corridor towards the lab where Craig and Walter Bishop had been working. In fact, it smelled like…he took in a few deep breaths and sniffed the air…something distinctly familiar about that smell!. Acidic but yet..

The last few steps to the door and opening it, a waft of home cooking filled his lungs as he could see that Walter had indeed been busy and that Craig it seemed had been drafted into whatever plan Walter had concocted. It was hardly surprising really, Walter did have a tendency to cook to try and solve a particularly vexing problem, Monaghan recalled their younger days when Walter insisted that sometimes answers lay in the bottom of a pan or baking tray rather than in the realms of cold hard science.

"So what have you two been up to then?!", Monaghan demanded in a mock-serious tone, "This smells most unscientific like!" and he walked up to Walter see just exactly what he had been cooking within the confines of the lab.

"Douglas!.." Craig quickly jumped in trying to explain, "It's no what you think!. Dr Bishop was um, em…he was…ah…showing me an experiment whilst we were waiting for the D.N.A results to come through…it's quite an interesting theory really in that..", he tried to cover for the both of them as best as he could but Douglas it seemed knew better. Craig hoped to hell he wasn't going to get into trouble with his boss as there was still the matter of Walter's story as well that hung over his head like a sword of "Damocles", one wrong move and…

"I think I know what's been going on here Craig!", Douglas smirked knowingly, he turned to Walter, "It may have been a long time since we both worked together, Walter, but I do recall that cooking would help you to think a wee bit clearer, if there were nothing else of a "medicinal nature" around. So tell me, what's young Craig here been supplying you with?!. If I'm not mistaken…this suspiciously looks and smells like rhubarb!." Douglas held up the remains of a stick of a reddish green hue and let the aroma confirm his suspicions.

"Douglas!. You simply have to try some of this!. Craig here has already sampled some and tells me that it is quite near to the same taste and consistency that his gran used to make!. Is that not right?!", Walter beamed from ear to ear, happy with how this experiment had worked out, he pulled Douglas closer and whispered, "Although I have added a little…you know…secret ingredient but in this case...not really so secret...it's self-explanatory really!".

Craig cleared his throat, "I only tried the first batch Douglas, I thought that maybe.." he shrugged and looked at Walter sheepishly.

"Young man, I think we may need those test results, they should be ready by now!", Walter waved his finger in the direction of his experiment and added, "A moment with my friend if you please!"…he did not want the young parapsychologist to get into any trouble on his account.

Craig let Walter and Douglas have their moment as he headed to get the results of the tests that would hopefully reveal exactly what kind of aquatic D.N.A that the creature held within it's genome, taking his time of course to let the two men talk.

"Do you think that you could get your phone and contact my son and Agent Dunham Douglas?!. I would like to be able to relay the results of the test to them wherever they are, it may be of great significance in their line of inquiry!", Walter took a spoonful from one of two dishes of what he had been cooking for the best part of the morning and grimaced slightly…"More sugar!", he decided and sprinkled a little of the sweet stuff into the dish and tasted it again, nodding and added…"THAT'S more like it!" as he noted that Douglas already had his phone out and ready to talk to the others.

"Don't mix up whatever it is you've been doing Walter!. It's easy done and besides, I want Craig "grounded" not "high", I suspect I know what you've been doing!", Douglas told him whilst waiting for the call to connect.

Craig wandered back with the results and both he and Walter compared the D.N.A of the creature's genome to the seal and whale genome and looked at each other knowingly. They had a match it seemed and it wasn't an exact match but as damn near close to the "smoking gun" evidence they needed.

"Success my boy!. Success!", Walter grinned as he heard Douglas first talk to Justine and then tell Peter that his father was waiting to tell him some important developments.

* * *

"Yes Walter, I know it's you. This is your son Peter talking. I take it you have the results of the test?", Peter Bishop was standing in a car park in the town of "Anstruther" in North East Fife where their search was to begin on tracking down the elusive "selkie" legends.

A cold wind blew off the North Sea as he was glad that he was wearing his pea coat which kept out the chilly, salty air and providing a welcoming warm layer from the coastal elements. The weather was sunny but cold and as he looked around the area, he could see the brightly coloured fishing boats nearby and Justine and Astrid talking to some local fisherman who were milling around nearby, hard at work in and around the quay.

Olivia was nearby taking in the sights and scenery and had her hands shoved in her pea coat pockets and with a beanie hat on her head, it seemed that she had come prepared for the Scottish elements and was enjoying the chance to stretch her legs after the long journey to get here.

Peter couldn't help but laugh out loud as his father began to relate his adventures down the phone about his culinary exploits and Scottish cuisine. "You're kiddin' me right Walter?!. SERIOUSLY?!. You think you can at least not mix the batches up and keep yourself here in this reality for the remainder of the day?. Come to think of it…Walter…YOU do know which batch is the one without the "special ingredients!", Peter's voice sounded a little concerned.

Olivia wandered over and mouthed "Walter?", to Peter who nodded back in reply.

"Olivia's right next to me, Walter, I think you should tell her before you try any more of that!. I'm handing you over to her now…and Walter…no more until you label those batches…it's just there are other people to think of than just yourself. See you later..", he handed the phone to Olivia and gave her a big grin.

Olivia wondered what this was all about and before she could ask, Walter had launched into an explanation of the results and confirmed that there was at least no doubt in his mind that the creature's D.N.A was linked to that of a seal more than anything human.

"Okay Walter, I'll tell Justine and Astrid", Olivia nodded and heard Walter tell her that he had a most pleasant morning cooking an old fashioned Scottish recipe with a special "Walter Bishop" twist.

"Seriously Walter?!", she looked puzzled and then looked at Peter who still wore an amused expression on his face and added, "I'll get Peter to explain…okay Walter, thanks for letting us know…" and the call ended and she looked at Peter quizzically.

"Let me explain Olivia…my father has a liking for a certain hallucinogen which he calls "Brown Betty", I thought that Walter made the name up but it seems someone beat him to it in a culinary sense!. Never did I imagine there was an actual food called "Rhubarb Brown Betty". I just hope Walter didn't mix up the batches of one without and one with added "Brown Betty!", I think I might have preferred my father on a sugar high Olivia!", he laughed again, his features set alight by the elder scientist's adventures.

"I think it's just as well we left him in the lab isn't it?!. I had a feeling he had a side project on the go, there's no stopping him when he puts his mind to it."

Olivia felt an even warmer glow envelope her as she enjoyed the way that Peter's face lit up as explained the story to her and she forgot all about the windswept Scottish coastline for a short space of time. The magic of the story he had told on the drive up here still clung to her and clouded her mind, images that she knew that she should try and banish out of her mind during daylight hours at least!.

"Agreed Peter. I think when I come to write my report, I'd better omit Walter's culinary delights on this instance!. Broyles, I don't think would be very approving!", Olivia's "FBI" persona snapped her back into the here and now and concentrated her mind back to the case they were investigating.

They made their way over still laughing and joking about the incident to where Justine and Astrid were standing and talking to the locals.

Hopefully, someone local could enlighten them on what seemed now, no longer a legend but something that was indeed, a biological mystery.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen readers, I can confirm the existence of "Rhubarb Brown Betty" and her other cousins "Apple and Peach", in fact I think ANY type of fruit can go into the recipe and I picked up this forgotten dessert courtesy of my mum's old cookery books.

Whether it is a true Scots recipe is debateable as the Americans seem to claim it but then again, sorry to say it…Scots blood is quite prevalent over the other side of the Atlantic…so let's call time on that one!.

"Brown Betty" can be found online as well as the "Fringe" references and if you hadn't guessed, I mixed up the title somewhat for this chapter Scots style!.

Cookery lesson aside…I thought it was time to lift the lid on Peter Bishop's past lives and this story was inspired by the fact that probably like dozens of women out there, we're patiently waiting for "The Affair" to kick off!. Besides, it's better to go with the "Equine" theme as I get a strong "horse" vibe from Mr Jackson ( okay I read Animal Tarot cards and get images flashing up subconsciously, and besides Josh was born under the Chinese symbol of the horse anyway!.). So that's the reasoning behind that wee tale, hope you like it!.

"Jubish" means in Scots something dubious or suspicious in nature and "polis" I probably mentioned before means "police".

I added a bit of UFOLOGY in as the Nazi's were involved with early flying saucer technology etc and of course were all whisked out of Europe (pardon the pun!") by the Americans in a project called "Paperclip", that was also mentioned in "X-Files" too as a historical fact.

The quote at the beginning of the chapter comes from an interesting book which links the Mayan and Egyptian cultures with the roots going into the Church and Freemasonry. Like the infamous "X- files" quote of the truth being "out there" it is literally out there but there's so many pieces of the puzzle that it's one mystery which can never definitively be 100% answered or verified but give us a glimpse into the bigger picture that perhaps some will see eventually and others may not. "Velikovsky" wrote many books which I read in my younger days and set me wondering about the true nature of things in the world.

Anstruther is a nice wee place up the East coast and can be "Baltic" ( that's "damn cold" by the way!) all year round as there's a bracing wind off the sea regardless of seasons. It's a small fishing village and if you're ever in the neighbourhood, it's worth a visit as it has great fish and chips!.

As ever, thanks for reading, I tried to balance a bit more light heartedness into this chapter and not make it so serious and I'll be back in a fortnight with the next chapter. Too much gardening to get on with and never enough hours in the day!…


	7. Chapter 7

SEA OF FRINGE: "Farrago's Legacy".

* * *

Chapter Seven: "NEITHER HERE NOR THERE BUT NEVER-WHERE".

* * *

"BUT WHAT IS EVENTUALLY DENIED ACTUALLY DOES EXIST AND EVENTUALLY COMES TO THE SURFACE, JUST AS ANY TRUTH WILL EVENTUALLY SURFACE DESPITE ACTS TO HIDE IT."

Joy Harjo.

From the book "We The People: Of Earth And Elders Volume 2"

By Serle L. Chapman.

* * *

Joseph Fanthorpe stared at the body, his eyes roaming over what should have been the answer to all of their problems. Instead it seemed, it was not to be and a whole set of new possibilities and probabilities were now thrown up by this "glitch". The thing that lay before him seemed alien, unearthly even to him. A faint aroma of decay permeated his nostrils and he found it distasteful that he should have to look at this creation any longer than was necessary. Even an autopsy could not prevent the inevitable process which was now set in motion.

"So what went wrong MacInnes?!", his eyes blazed in fury at the scientist who appeared relatively calm despite the seriousness of the situation, "From the marks on the body, you've been trying to determine the cause of death. I demand answers and not some pitiful excuses!. Perhaps I should find another scientist capable of giving me what I desire and dispose of your services altogether!".

MacInnes knew he and Erik were hanging by a life saving thread and it was up to him to give Fanthorpe some answer to buy them both the time they so desperately needed. He had a theory but unfortunately it would not be an answer that Fanthorpe and his organisation would like but an answer was the only thing that would keep them alive to fight another day.

"Incompatibility of the species Fanthorpe. That is all I can tell you. You want answers and more in depth study on this theory…well it's going to take time AND further tissue samples AND mixing to get the balance right. I warned you that there would be set backs and that I could not just create a solution to your problem. Damn it!. I NEED TIME!", he replied passionately, "Give me the time and I will find the answer that both the "selkie" and "roane" species need. Deny me this and both of your races will surely be condemned to die out."

Fanthorpe covered the body back up and took out his phone, dialling a number and glaring at the scientist, "Then it's just as well that I took the liberty of taking several tissue samples from my community when I visited them isn't it?."

He spoke down the phone to his men and told them to bring in the stored samples and turned his back on the scientist to call his Uncle Mackay. There was another job that required his services and he wanted that body disposed of as quickly and quietly as possible.

MacInnes stared at the men who brought in the samples and realised that Fanthorpe too was feeling the pressure ratchet up several notches, after all he did recall the man saying that someone from the "ZFT" organisation was coming to check on the progress of this operation. Perhaps he had bought them some breathing space but not that much to manoeuvre with.

"Mackay, it's me. The job I said I might have for you, well it seems I was right after all. Same arrangements as before. Meet me on the mainland and I'll have the body waiting for you. Say around threeish?. I'll see you then Uncle.", Fanthorpe spoke quickly to arrange the drop off and disposal of the failed experiment.

"And how is that old sea dog of an Uncle of yours Fanthorpe?. Still bullying the younger ones in your clan?!. Age and experience do not always make the wisest leader or council member." Erik spoke up for the first time as he heard Fanthorpe talk to his Uncle.

Fanthorpe glared at the imprisoned selkie and spoke further down the phone, "Yes Uncle, our little cousin sends his regards to you. What shall I tell him in reply?".

A smile played about the man, an arrogant expression on his face as he glared at Erik and ended the call with a "I'll pass on the message and see you later Uncle" and he put his phone back in his coat pocket.

Coming closer to the bars of the especially built cell, he leaned closer to Erik and whispered coldly, "If it were not for our mutual problem, my Uncle would have taken his boat to more northern waters and thrown you to the Orca."

Erik shook his head sadly, "At least I would've died fighting for my life and with dignity Fanthorpe. You and your kind have sold us all out and for what?!. You yourself only have a fraction of the understanding of our races, after all, your Uncle talks too much about you. The pride of his family and one which it seemed had a father which looked outside for a wife and when he did find one it turned out that she…"

"Enough selkie!. Or I will honour my Uncle's vow personally or worse I will hand you over to the "ZFT" and let them do with you as they will!", Fanthorpe's eyes blazed and he turned his attention back to MacInnes who had taken to seeing what samples Fanthorpe had given him by reading the inventory sheet.

"Three days MacInnes at most. My guest arrives by the end of the week and that is how much time you have to produce an answer as to why the first two attempts failed. AND I want a working, stable, living and breathing example of your work ready for when my guest arrives for a tour of this facility." Fanthorpe's voice was icy and demanding, "Do it MacInnes or that selkie goes to "ZFT" and you know what that means all too well don't you?!", he drew in closer to make his point, "I may even throw you into the bargain if you fail me again!".

MacInnes tried to calm his racing heart and answered as best as he could in an unwavering voice, "I can only do my best and if that isn't good enough then there is nothing else I can do".

Fanthorpe paused at the door before leaving sweeping his eyes over the lab and its prisoners, "You know the penalty for failure and I expect my demands to be met!", he signalled two of his men to wheel the body out on the trolley and they brushed past the scientist roughly as if he weren't there and of no importance.

Erik and MacInnes watched the body leave with Fanthorpe's men and heard the door lock and firmly seal itself behind them, leaving them to their fate and possibly their deaths.

"I did what I could Erik. I'm sorry my friend, it may not have been enough." MacInnes sighed and turned to look at Erik letting out a breath of relief which he had been holding in and feeling the tension disappear out of his system, he leaned against a work bench for support as he could feel his legs buckle.

"You did your best Martin. As you said yourself, your best is all that you can give. It seems we both know where we stand now don't we?." Erik's tone was thoughtful.

"If Fanthorpe wants an answer then I suppose standing around here isn't going to help us. Back to work Erik. We have no choice in this matter." MacInnes knew that he had to try and give the man what he wanted or there were no winners in this game.

"He's given you enough to continue your work?. Do you think you can crack this mystery Martin?." Erik asked him earnestly trying to see what Fanthorpe had given his friend to work with.

MacInnes looked at the inventory and nodded, "A wide ranging block of genetic samples from his community is perhaps just what we need to begin with Erik. Perhaps starting from scratch and looking at this from a different angle may give us the breakthrough we need. Instead of mixing your D.N.A and that of a human we need to look at how the centuries of mixing your two species has had on this and other communities like yours.

There's work to be done Erik!", MacInnes sounded hopeful. Two attempts had already failed and the old way of doing things it seemed wasn't working well.

In the back of his mind, he could recall a song from his younger days growing up and it was funny how it had just cropped up as he was working this new hypothesis and he recalled how the lyric went…

"RIP IT UP AND START AGAIN..

I SAID RIP IT UP AND START AGAIN.."

* * *

Douglas Monaghan decided that Walter and he should spend a little more time outside the lab and get out for a breath of fresh air and see the city sights as for once the weather was being kind to them and the rain had stayed off. Besides, there was something which he wanted to do but felt that only Walter should come along with him as he understood what it was to lose someone close.

"This is a nice quiet place Douglas", Walter commented as he took in the view of the city from his vantage point, "A fine resting place indeed.", he added as he stood by the grave of Alice Monaghan and nearby the smaller grave of their baby called "Simon."

Monaghan laid a larger bunch of flowers by his wife's grave and proceeded to divide a smaller bunch out and put them in the holder beside the grave of his son. Solemnly and privately he mentally said a prayer for the both of them and returned to stand beside Walter who himself had a sombre expression etched on his features.

"My Beloved Wife", Monaghan sighed, repeating the words that were etched into the stone grave and looking at the smaller grave of his son, he felt a pang of regret as to what could have been but was sadly denied him.

"Alice was only 27 when she passed, too young to die with her life ahead of her and it's something that even after time, I can't help but feel anger at!", Monaghan found his voice and gazed over to his friend, "Do you feel anger at how Elizabeth died?".

Walter nodded and he could feel a lump in his throat, "I can't imagine how it must've been for her, I dare not put myself in her shoes but I do know that at least she is free from pain and suffering. Your Alice and my Elizabeth would have been good friends Douglas, to have them ripped from our lives is just too unbearable for words and time my friend, time can never fully erase the pain. It's always there and always rears its head at the most unexpected of times!", he managed to somehow get the words out as he looked up to the sky, and noticing that there was not a cloud there and the autumnal sun shone down on the dewy cemetery grass causing little flashes of light to reflect off the drops, he smiled sadly.

"To lose the women that made us what we are Walter is like losing a part of our own souls and even harder when we lose our future which we invest in our children. You should be thankful for having your son in your life and that you were given a second chance to repair your relationship with him. What I wouldn't give to have seen my Simon grow to be a man!", Monaghan stared at the grave of his son, "I can't imagine what he would've chosen to do with his life but had I the chance, I would have loved him and supported him in whatever he felt was the path he wanted to take."

The words resonated with Walter deeply and he struggled with his inner feelings. The secret that he had kept to himself all those years from his son and the reason why his wife had committed suicide had created a ravaged wasteland in his soul. The secret some days was harder to bear but he had managed to keep it under lock and key.

Ever since leaving "St Claire's" it was getting more and more difficult to give into temptation and release this burden and share it with someone. However he knew that by spilling this dark and deep secret of Peter's past and his part in the whole tale had the potential to cause an even greater rift with his wayward son, one which he felt was a price that he dared not contemplate paying.

"Young Peter's illness must have been a terrible time for you and Elizabeth, looking at him now you would never think he had a day's illness in his life!. You must be proud of him Walter…" Monaghan commentated which seemed to snap the elder Bishop back to the here and now.

"Peter?!. Ah yes, he's grown up perfectly fine!", Walter cracked a smile which hid his true feelings from his friend, "Apart from that torrid time, he's never had another day's illness in his life since!. I put my faith in the fact that it was God that saved him for a greater purpose and my praying must've indeed worked a miracle of some kind or another!".

Walter tried in vain to make light of the subject matter with a joke and hoped that Douglas and he could talk of something else as this was hitting too close for comfort.

"That's where we have to part company with our differing belief systems," Monaghan and Walter started to walk back down the hill to where Douglas had parked the car, it was a good, crisp day for a walk and besides, both of them hadn't had much of a chance to talk since the "Fringe" team had arrived in Scotland. Events seemed to have overshadowed the opportunity to re-ignite their friendship after such a long absence.

"ALWAYS THE PARAPSYCHOLOGIST DOUGLAS!", Walter cracked a joke, "Still trying to disprove that the "Almighty" doesn't exist and we're at the mercy of our brain and decoding that what makes us believe in the "Supernatural" and associated phenomena!. With your background and upbringing I would have thought that our roles would have been reversed. Ironic isn't it?".

Walter of course knew that his friend had grown up as the son of a minister and that faith should have shaped his outlook on life but it seemed that Monaghan and his father had differing views on the Almighty and this particular family relationship had branched out into something diametrically opposed for both men.

"True Walter. However, I have mellowed out over the years. I'm not as rigid or as stubborn as I used to be!. Doing the job I do at the unit at the University has shall we say broadened my horizons and shaken my belief in the text book science that I read in my youth!", replied Monaghan as both of them stopped and noticed a feature which caught their attention.

The parapsychologist turned to look at his friend who was gazing in wonder at the sight before him and he let the scientist take it in before offering up an explanation. Monaghan hadn't seen one for several years, in fact the last time he had come across one was whilst he was investigating a rather disturbing case of soul transference when he had been researching his book on "The Golden Dawn" movement.

To this day the case had sent a shiver down his spine when he recalled the undeniable truth of the situation confirming his worst suspicions. Another nail had been struck in the coffin of his faith knowing that such things were possible but while one faith lay dead or dying, new patterns of belief and the discarding of the old faith had proved disturbing but also invigorating.

Douglas Monaghan had come to terms not just with his past but accepted that there were beliefs in this world which others could not or were unwilling to comprehend and just possessing that knowledge was the key to opening other doors or avenues of study.

Regarding his friend Walter Bishop, he believed that the scientist had gone through his own personal journey and even though both of them had gone through differing experiences, he was in no doubt that they were reading off the same page of the same novel.

"What a wonderful way to adorn a tree Douglas!", Walter gazed at the many coloured and textured strips of cloth that fluttered in the cool breeze that was making its presence felt on their journey back down the hill, he turned to his friend, "You do know what it means?".

Monaghan nodded, "It's an old Celtic custom Walter. Do you see that this tree here…" he leant over to touch it, "The one with the strips of cloth on it?. The cloth rags are called "clooties" in Scots, it's to do with a healing ritual, some say it's to remember those that have passed over but this tree is an ash and very important in old Druidic culture along with its neighbour here…" Monaghan touched the next tree nearby. "Which is a YEW most commonly found here in graveyards where the dead reside and again a powerful tree to the Druids. They say a Yew can grow to be over a thousand years old and if I'm not mistaken…see here Walter…we have a small water fountain...indicating that here we do have a religious mix of beliefs.." Monaghan looked back to his friend pointing at a small carved fountain which indeed was working and a trickle of water collected into a stone cup at the foot of the fountain.

"Do you think I could say a prayer Douglas and add my own "clootie" to the ones already on that tree?!", Walter felt it was only right to ask permission to do this it was something that he felt he should do to honour the people that had passed in his own life.

"I think it would be good to do that Walter." Douglas smiled back and watched the scientist produce his handkerchief out of his pocket and proceed to rip a suitable length of cloth off.

"I think it would be a very good idea indeed…" he repeated. A serene expression painted on his face as he took in the view around him as the sun lit up the sky and the surrounding skyline of the city of Glasgow.

* * *

"Okay, so where did this guy say to go?!", Peter Bishop looked over to Justine wondering where the next part of their journey would take them next as they were driving away from Anstruther and back down the coastal road.

They had spent just under an hour in the small village making inquiries as to anything to do with the legends of the "selkie" folk and had come up with what might be a lead. In fact, it seemed a pretty solid lead and it came from one of the skippers of the small fishing boats tied up in the harbour. Today it had seemed was their lucky day.

"I'm no sayin' like there's anything wrong wi' these people. They happen tae be some o' the best I've worked wi' over the years. In fact, if any o' ma lads and me canny get oot tae sea then these people usually have some kind o' work lined up and take us on," the skipper of a boat named the "Minstrel" had commented. He had a weather beaten face and spoke in a broad Scots tongue native to the area, "In fact no' a week or so ago, Big Malkie came lookin' for one o' ma lads tae help on this wee job. Wee Rory isnae here the noo tae tell you himself but "Big Malkie" skippers the boat " Stanchion" and he's a good man".

"So where do we find this "Big Malkie?!", Justine decided to do most of the questioning as probably the accent was a bit too broad for the overseas team to grasp. "Is he local?".

"They call him by his second name "Mackay" in his ain community. Just doon the road there. You'll no find it on any map, it's like a commune or sumthin' like that. The people keep themselves tae themselves if ye ken ma meanin'!." came the reply and a terse look.

"Right," Justine grinned, "So, they're down the road.."

"Aye, about twenty minutes drive or so I'd say. There's a place called "Jethart Point" where they stay. They have their ain boats and customs and dinny like visitors tae much but once they get tae know ye like they're no a bad lot. Ask for him by his second name or failin' that ask for "Auld Morag", she's the one wi' all the stories about the community and can help ye. One thing about they lot is that they're all in the best o' health and ken the currents and the sea like the back o' their haunds. That's all I can really tell you about them".

"Excuse me but this guy, "Wee Rory", I take it that you have an address or contact number for him. We're making enquiries into an incident that happened in and around the past seven days and we might want to talk to him depending on how this investigation pans out.." Olivia piped in smiling and hoping that the fisherman would give them the required information. She was actually finding the accent much easier to follow and put it down to the fact that she knew herself that there was Scottish ancestry in her family tree. However, she hadn't mentioned it to the rest of the team just yet, especially Peter as he would probably find that fact something to constantly take the mickey out of her and no way was she letting it slip to Walter or she'd NEVER hear the end of it!.

"Yer no from around here?. Americans I take it?", the man narrowed his eyes, "Tourists?".

"Something like that. We're here researching some Scottish myths and legends while we're over. You know, something to tell the folks back home!", Peter grinned trying to diffuse any tensions or suspicions that might arise from this situation.

"The name's MacPherson, big man and if you want tae find some truth in the legends o' the selkie folk then I'd advise you tae start at "Jethart Point!", he laughed, "Wee Rory's address then?. Wait a wee minute and I'll write it doon for ye and the directions doon to the Point an' all.", he left to return to his boat to get the relevant details which had now set the team on their way back down the coast to continue their enquiries.

"He said to take the road to the right which led down to the sea as far as I can read these directions!", Justine squinted at the old fisherman's scrawl and hoped that she had taken the right road. Looking around she had stopped by the side of the road and was checking the directions.

"There's an old sign just over there that I can see.." Astrid pointed in the direction of a faded road sign that had seen better days and Justine drove a little closer to take a look. "The right road just as he said!", she added as the words "Jethart Point" were just legible even from inside the vehicle despite the grime and weathering covering the symbol of the arrow that was etched on the sign.

"That seems to be a good indicator of wanting to be left at peace from prying eyes," Peter pointed out, "Have a road sign that's barely legible in the first place!."

Justine turned the car to the right and followed the small, winding road that led down to the coast and to hopefully where they could begin their enquiries. The road wasn't exactly the smoothest surface either and it too had been worn down with age and cracks and potholes littered the tarmac all the way down to the small community by the edge of the sea.

Deciding not to risk the car's suspension any further than was necessary, Justine killed the engine and said to the others that it was better to walk the rest of the way and so they embarked on the remaining distance by foot.

"It's certainly off the beaten track but it looks pretty quiet and not the place where you'd expect to find confirmation of tales from a bygone era and sea monsters!", Olivia took the chance to walk with Justine leaving Peter and Astrid a little way behind them. Besides, she wanted to compliment Justine on how she managed to get Peter to open up about his past life before "Fringe Division".

"Well, looks can be a wee bit deceiving, Agent Dunham. I've found that it's always the quietest people and communities that hide the biggest secrets and I'd think looking at what we have around us here…" she swept her hand before her to take in the view, thinking about a case she had worked on involving suspected re-incarnation but the answer to the case had led her to a community much like this one which hid a terrible crime and injustice, "We're gonna get someone to talk!". She smiled at Olivia, putting her hands in her pockets to warm them and trying to lay the memory of ghosts of cases past to rest , "So, what do you think of Scotland so far from what you've seen?. I suppose our climate's a bit of a shocker having come over from the States and plunging into our changeable weather!", Justine joked.

"I think you're lucky to live in such a beautiful country Justine weather included!. Don't let onto anyone else but my father had Scots ancestry and I always wanted to come over here and you know, maybe connect with the past in someway, maybe get a few answers to questions…" Olivia returned the smile letting her little secret slip.

"Really now?!," Justine nodded, "I actually kind of wondered as you seem a wee bit more at home with the language and the accent when we were talking to that man back in "Anstruther", I suppose it's just me…I kind of can tell things about people and I had a feeling about you…" she explained…"I mean don't take that the wrong way…it's just some people get…", she tried to apologise.

"Oh don't apologise…I know what you mean!. It's as if.." Olivia snapped her mouth shut over the sentence, not realising that she was about to completely spill the beans until something registered in her mind, a little warning light as such, a reflexive reaction although she was in good company she could trust.

"Looks like we may share a wee bit more in common than we think Olivia!", Justine found a more diplomatic way to answer, " It's not easy trying to come to terms with something that's so personal and can be misunderstood or interpreted as such by others. You'd think a pair of horns or cloven hooves had appeared and you feel marked out in some way or another, it's no easy trying to find someone to confide in is it?!", she sympathised with her American counterpart, "So what is it that you do Olivia?. Is it precognitive like my ability?".

Olivia shifted uncomfortably and glanced over her shoulder, making sure that there was distance between herself and Peter who by all accounts was in deep conversation with Astrid over something and his attention wasn't focused on her nor Justine. This was something that she still found uncomfortable to discuss with herself let alone her fellow team members.

"It's uh…a little more complicated than that Justine!", she turned back to catch the other woman's concerned expression, "I was experimented on as a child with an untested drug by Dr Bishop and his colleague, a Dr Bell. To cut a long story short, things have been happening to me recently, things which I'm afraid to tell anyone…I can't tell the people I work with or my superiors at work…it frankly scares the hell out of me but I have to try and keep going despite all the questions I have.." Olivia felt a little vulnerable letting this all out but felt that Justine was the best person to tell.

"You mean DR BISHOP as in Peter's father?. Seriously?!." Justine looked shocked, " And I take it you asked him about what happened?!.".

"Walter's incarceration and the passage of time haven't been kind to him Justine. The man can barely remember what he had for breakfast let alone answer specific questions on what happened to me all those years ago. It's complicated and the fact that "ZFT" and the connection David Robert Jones has to this case is frankly worrying and unnerving at the same time. Jones told me about the "Cortexiphan" trial I was involved with and ever since we crossed paths, things are getting weirder!", Olivia admitted.

"Weird in what way?. Psychic weird or just unexplainable weird?!", Justine queried and added, "Sorry, that probably sounds very unscientific of me!".

Olivia laughed, "Weird is just probably the best way to describe it. Lights have a bad habit of flickering nearby if my emotions are all over the place, sometimes I get "flashes" of things or gut reactions to people and places. I never told you how with just concentrating on a light box bomb, I made all the lights go out and saved a city?. Now that's just plain "weird" huh?!".

"It sounds like you'd make a good case for our department Olivia, and don't take that the wrong way…but maybe we should do a couple of experiments and see how latent your abilities are. There should be some answers that we might be able to give you, that is if you're willing to submit to some tests. Would you be interested in that option?. And I think we could keep it confidential just between the pair of us and not involve your team if that's the way you want it…" Justine decided to make Olivia an offer of help if she needed it.

"Thanks!", Olivia smiled, "I might take you up on that, maybe when things are a bit quieter and this case is over. It's a relief to be able to talk to someone outside of work who can understand this. Besides, I wanted to congratulate you on getting Peter to open up about his past. That was a miracle you performed as he's usually just as stubborn as his father, that was a job well done!", she felt a little more relaxed and unburdened having managed to get a few minutes alone with Justine as they walked towards a small harbour and jetty.

"So you and Peter don't talk much about the past then?. Both of you seem to have this…you know…tension…it's like there's something between the pair of you…" Justine looked to her counterpart and saw Olivia's expression betray her.

"Oh…I see…" she added and quietly added in her own opinion, "Olivia, if you ever want to have a wee chat and no just about "scientific" matters, you can always come and find me!. I can't blame you though for having a few wee "moments" though!. I mean…" Justine raised her eyebrows and grinned, "Strictly off the record of course but who wouldn't want to be working with Peter?!…he's intelligent, good with people, someone that puts you at ease with yourself, well mannered and handsome!. Something which you'll note that Craig lacks!. Don't get me wrong Craig is Craig but he has a habit of rubbing people up the wrong way, he's no exactly a people person!".

Olivia tried to keep a knowing smirk off her face, "I had noticed that!. I think he's smitten with Astrid when she's around, I think it's endearing!".

"Men eh?!", Justine commented, nudging Olivia with her elbow ever so slightly, "Where would we be without them?. Probably havin' much easier lives!".

Olivia laughed feeling at ease with having a conversation with Justine and freeing a little bit of emotional baggage. She turned to look back at Peter as she could feel that his attention was wandering back to her and caught his eye in the process.

"Hey Dunham!. Is that yours truly here the subject of an in depth discussion?!. I hope you ladies are discussing my finer points of etiquette!" he called over, there was a hint of mischievousness that Olivia could easily detect from a mile away.

"Gift o' the gab as well Agent Dunham!", piped in Justine as they began to walk towards the harbour of the small settlement.

Olivia smiled, as Justine explained the meaning of the phrase she used to describe Peter and she decided to bag and tag that small saying for use in the future. However, it was time to get back to work, there was a case to solve and by the looks of it, the harbour seemed the best place to begin their enquiries. From what she could see there seemed to be at least one person around that they could ask regarding the information that had been imparted to them.

* * *

Owen Reid was working on fixing a fishing net when he realised that there were strangers in the area. Normally, he would've called out to the others that there were people there, visitors perhaps tourists, but the fact was that this little community of theirs was pretty much off the beaten track and that was the way they all preferred it.

The young man however, couldn't call out. He still bore the marks on his throat of Mackay's assault and his voice was still hoarse. Instead, it seemed this group of people had caught sight of him and there was nowhere to run or hide.

All the boats were out at sea bar Mackay's boat, he'd been called away on business and his was still tied up and as penance for his outburst had been sent to fix the nets and pick them clean of sea debris, ready for the next trip out. This was a job that was literally the worst punishment that anyone in the community had to bear on dry land at least.

Young Owen had never ventured far out of the community itself, it just wasn't really the "done thing" as he knew that people would comment on his appearance in hushed tones and stare and point at the physical abnormalities and that was the last thing he wanted to bring upon himself or the community. Safety lay in numbers and unfortunately for him, his world was quite limited to "Jethart Point" and the sea and coastline several miles in each direction. Some of the others were lucky in that they weren't born or developed the more "telling" traits of his species and could mix freely with the general populace. For him though, with severely webbed feet and hands, life was quite different and hard.

His father had died at sea, trapped in a sinking fishing boat, unable to save himself by even taking his natural form, the boat had become his prison they said, and all living creatures need air to breathe, even his people. Without room to move or oxygen to breathe, Owen could not imagine the suffering that his father went through in the last moments of his life, desperately trying to negotiate the myriad of nets, smashed wood, twisted metal and broken glass, a maze which in the end turned into his crypt, taking him down to the sea bed as a final resting place. There was no body to mourn over. The finality of it was overwhelming but life had to continue for him even at that young age along with his mother and older sister.

The sea was in his blood, and despite what happened to his father, he was sworn to continue the traditions of his people and when he was old enough followed the boats to sea, helping out and mastering the craft which had been handed down over hundreds of generations. However, with the influx of technology and changing views within the community, Owen could see that there were possibilities out there, which for him meant that his small and narrow view of the way things were and had been for countless years was now being questioned not just by himself but others like him.

The elders of the council preferred the old ways, himself and the others were more willing to try the new, but there was one issue which he felt strongly about and that was the one concerning Mackay and his nephew.

That issue alone was one which was setting family against family and one that he felt could not continue for much longer. Mackay and his kin were determined to override the council and go to extreme lengths to find answers that their community had been plagued by for countless years. Despite differences of opinion, Owen and some of his friends were trying to keep Mackay's influence from becoming too powerful and Mackay in turn was throwing his weight around and bullying and intimidating those who dared voice other opinions.

The young man rubbed his throat as he recalled the man's rage and it made him feel angry at how he and the others were treated.

Owen looked up from his net fixing and saw four people approaching. One man and three women and from the looks of them, they had business on their minds and didn't look like tourists to him. The wisest course of action was to be bold and take the situation in hand and control the flow of information and Owen stood up as two women first reached him, one blond haired and one dark haired.

"I'm afraid, I can't help you if you're lost and besides, as you can hear, I'm a little hoarse!", he tried to make a joke and looked to the two women trying to discern what they were after.

"We were talking to someone in "Anstruther" and he sent us to here, I wonder if you could help us, we're looking for information, " the dark haired woman spoke first, "A man called "Mackay" and he skippers a boat called the "Stanchion". You know where to find him?".

Owen narrowed his eyes, "You lookin' for Mackay are you?. He's no here, got called away somewhere, don't ask me where cause I don't know nothing other than that".

"And you are?", the blond woman chimed in, watching him closely.

"Ma name's Owen. Owen Reid. Are you tourists or just lost?", Owen queried coughing nervously, these people had an air of authority about them and Owen could feel his resolve weaken.

"We're just following a line of information Owen. I take it that Mackay will be gone for the rest of the day?. Does he have a contact number where we could reach him?", the blond woman seemed intent on getting some form of information out of him by any means possible.

"Mackay doesn't like his phone number given out to strangers. Can't help you out there." Owen noted that the man with the group and the woman with him were looking at the boat that was tied up.

"That is his boat, the "Stanchion", so it means that if he's not at sea he should be back sometime soon?", the man came over to join the conversation looking serious and sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"He's no at sea, that much I do ken. Told you as much as I can. Unless you tell me why you're lookin' for him, I'm no at liberty to say anything else. Is he in trouble?", Owen wondered why these people were looking for Mackay, outsiders usually meant trouble was never too far behind.

"Owen. My name's Justine and this is Olivia.", Justine decided that it was time to try and put the guy a little at ease, "We were interested in learning more about the legends of the selkie, that's why we were told to come here. Do you know anyone that can help us with our inquiries. If Mackay isn't here, we were told to look for an "Auld Morag", is she around to talk to?!", she smiled and tried to make her body language appear less threatening than the others.

"Selkies?!", Owen coughed, he seemed affronted by the mere mention of the word, "Who on earth told you to come here lookin' for "selkies!", a laugh ensued, "What a joke!", more coughing and he tried to control his emotions from hearing what he knew was a swear word in his community.

"You seem to find that amusing, I take it you're not a believer in the old legends?", Olivia noted that the young man had bruising on his neck and that's why he was having trouble talking to them, also she'd noted that there was distinct webbing on his hands and that seemed more than just co-incidence and she recalled the stories that she had been reading up concerning this so called "legend".

"Selkies?. No around here, whoever told you that wis mistaken!. As for "Auld Morag", she's no well, keeps indoors most o' the time, you'll no be welcome if she's in a bad way…take it from me…you won't get any information about selkie legends from around here!. We don't talk about 'em…", Owen regained his composure.

"Even still Owen. You'd be doing us a great favour if you could tell us where we could find Mackay. If you give us a name of someone who knows him…a friend or acquaintance maybe?", Justine pushed that little bit further with a smile, "Just to hear it from him…"

Owen by now felt hemmed in by these visitors, there was no escape route open to him and he felt claustrophobic, the blonde haired woman seemed to have eyes that bored into his very soul and the situation seemed to be slipping from his grasp, he licked his lips nervously, unsure of what to do.

"How did you get that bruising on your neck Owen?. It looks quite severe bruising, was it Mackay who did that to you?!", Olivia had noted that Owen looked uncomfortable every time Mackay's name was mentioned in conversation. She had her fair share of interrogations in her career in the "F.B.I" and could tell that this young man was definitely hiding a secret and followed her gut instinct and exchanged a knowing look at Justine.

Owen looked away, "I need to get on wi' these nets. If you'll excuse me, you're free to look around our village and I hope you find what you're lookin' for elsewhere…" Owen decided it was safer to cut the conversation there and then, things were getting too close for comfort in this matter.

"Owen, if this man is bullying or harassing you in any way, you can help yourself by helping us. Don't suffer in silence.", Justine went and sat beside Owen as the young man picked up the net he had been working on and continued his thankless task.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the group began to disband and walk away, it seemed that the interrogation had hit a brick wall and Olivia rejoined her team and hoped that Justine might have a bit more luck with the young man. Perhaps a quick scouting and a few pictures of the area might yield some more clues or vital information that the younger man was holding back on.

Owen continued his work, trying to ignore Justine's presence beside him but it was practically impossible to do so.

"Why can't you just leave me alone to get on with what I'm doin'?", Owen tried to keep the anger out of his voice and concentrate on the task at hand. "I'm no harmin' anyone. Just take your friends and go…forget that you ever saw me!."

"Owen, just tell me where to find Mackay and my friends and I will leave. It seems a fair enough deal. All we want is to ask his opinion on something, nothing more. Just a name Owen and we'll be out of your life for good…" Justine tried to make him see reason.

The young man whispered, "Everyone's afraid of him, he bullies the younger ones. Him and his nephew, the one that left us to go and work in Edinburgh, they think they're better than us, but they're not!."

"So Mackay has a nephew then?. I take it you know his name Owen?", Justine felt she was close. "Maybe I can help you and the younger ones Owen. I can see that you're afraid of him.."

"There's a company his nephew is in charge of, I don't know the name but his nephew's called Joseph Fanthorpe, I can't tell you anything else, I've already said too much!", Owen let the information slip. "Just go!. Please!", his tone was getting more distressed and he had another coughing fit and Justine put her hand on the young man's shoulder, giving him a squeeze of support.

"Thanks for the information, Owen. My friends and I are grateful for your help. If you need anyone to talk to you or your friends, my name's Justine and I work at "Clyde University" in Glasgow, "Parapsychology Department", okay?", Justine thought it best to leave her contact details with Owen and took out a pen and a small pad of paper, writing her name down and her number. She tried to play down what she had seen as her "gift" had suddenly been triggered and had left her a little confused by what she saw.

"What's "Parapsychology" Justine?", Owen looked at her with a puzzled expression frowning and trying to control his coughing, she looked a little spooked and her skin had paled slightly.

"It's….complicated…" Justine smiled, trying to regain her composure and seamlessly explain exactly what it was she did for a living. "Let's just say that we study what we don't understand about the human mind and try to prove some urban myths such as telepathy, clairvoyance, the unexplained in general. The case I'm working on with my friends at the minute is a little different however, something a wee bit closer to home…it was good to meet you Owen!", Justine smiled and got up to rejoin the others, trying to make sense of the images that had just flashed through her mind's eye.

Owen watched her leave and frowned, her words left an impression on him as he looked at the piece of paper that she had left him and he stared at the writing and turned to look up at her ever growing distant figure.

Something about this woman and what she did along with her friends asking questions about "selkies". Maybe it was just that and nothing more. No reason to worry anyone else of what had just happened.

Owen returned to his net and tried to dismiss any thoughts of Mackay and what would happen to him if he said he'd be talking to a group of strangers.

Hopefully the man wouldn't be back from wherever it was he was going for a good long while. This was the last person young Owen was keen on seeing as far as he was concerned.

* * *

"Mackay. Thanks for coming." Fanthorpe and his men met the older man by the jetty that led to the island and the cargo that they carried lay on the ground in a body bag beside them. The wind was picking up and a distinct chill was growing in the air as daylight was beginning to ebb away to twilight.

"I tak it that scientist didnae get the mix right for a second time?!", Mackay stood with his hands on his hips and stared at the body bag shaking his head and looking decidedly unimpressed.

"Aye Uncle. I left him in no doubt that should a third attempt fail then as our guest, himself and Erik were to be handed over to "ZFT" to be dealt with. Mackay, he has enough genetic material available to do what must be done. He knows that we're playing life and death stakes now. Here…", Fanthorpe handed over an envelope, "I'll give you the money just now and that'll save you a trip to the capital. I like to keep our dealings under the radar and out of "company concerns" and prying eyes".

Mackay took the envelope and counted the cash, "Any place in particular, ye want this thing dumped?!", he inquired, satisfied that the money was all there.

"It's only right that the sea should claim it Uncle. Regardless of what it is, we're not animals Mackay, despite its questionable origins, it is one of "ours" after all…" Fanthorpe signalled his men to carry it into Mackay's waiting van.

Mackay nodded, "So be it laddie. Was nice tae see ye again. Tak care noo!", he shook hands with his nephew and shut the van doors as Fanthorpe's men returned to their boss, watching impassively.

Fanthorpe watched the van leave with the body and breathed a sigh of relief. At least the disposal part of the operation was out of his hands now for the time being.

"Back to the office guys", Fanthorpe signalled his men, "We've preparations to make for an overseas visitor!". The drive back to Edinburgh wouldn't be too long from here and while there was daylight, there was time to get the arrangements in place for their guest.

Indeed, time was of the essence and Fanthorpe knew that there were things to be done before his guest arrived. "ZFT" personnel were not to be taken lightly and underestimated in any way. Especially this high ranking member who was visiting them for an update.

Underestimating him was something akin to signing your own death warrant. Something which Fanthorpe was not willing to do by ANY means.

Fanthorpe valued his life too much and ever since involving himself with "ZFT" had seen the results of disobedience for himself. A chill travelled down the man's spine as he recalled a particularly nasty video that his "ZFT" contact had sent him. The poor scientist had been injected with his own creation and the results had been terrifying.

Unless he wanted to end up like that poor man in the video, he knew he had to have at least some good news waiting for his contact when he arrived.

"Justine, are you okay?!", Olivia noted that the parapsychologist looked a little pale and shaken as she arrived back to report to the rest of the group on what she had found out from the young man.

"I could do with a stiff drink!", she admitted and took Olivia aside, only willing to talk to her and not Peter or Astrid. "Olivia, that young man down there, you sensed something about him too didn't you?".

"I've spent too many times in too many interrogations of suspects, Justine NOT to recognise that Owen there had something to hide. Apart from that, yeah, I take it you saw the webbing of the hands that he had?. I know of a condition called "syndactyly" where the skin of the hands can be web like but that there was something quite different wasn't it?. There was something about him wasn't there?", Olivia agreed with Justine on that point.

"Olivia, I touched him. I saw things…images…images of the sea…" Justine began to explain, "Being underwater, it was as if I could see through his eyes, his hands weren't human, it was almost like a dream…a dream of swimming underwater in a body of a seal!", she continued, "I got the flash of something from his mind…not a seal…not a selkie but a word like "roane"…", Justine gave Olivia a look, "You saw how he reacted to that word "selkie" as if it were a swear word…what if Olivia…what if we've inadvertently stumbled on something here…didn't the selkie legend mention…", she frowned trying to remember the word…

"Roane?. Didn't the legend mention that there were the "selkie" and the "roane" involved?. Justine….are you trying to say that this community are hiding the fact that…" Olivia returned the look back, shaking her head and smiling as if to convey the meaning that it couldn't possibly be true.

"I think Owen there is a "roane" and I'd be willing to bet you that this whole community are "roane" as well." Justine shoved her hands in her pockets and her expression said it all, "I told you that communities like these tend to hide secrets and in this case, we have got ourselves a community that could possibly be straight from the folk tales of Scottish legend".

"So, if these are "roane", then there has to be a basis for a "selkie" connection somewhere…" Olivia surmised and let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in…"My god!. Walter will have a field day with this!".

"Did I hear my father's name being mentioned?!", Peter cut in the conversation sidling up to the two ladies and quizzically looked at them both, "What are you two discussing that it's a "Ladies only" club membership?!", he joked as he searched their faces for an answer.

"I think we need to talk to Walter, Peter. We may just have found an answer to the age old Scottish legend of the origins of the seal people." Olivia replied as a seriousness clouded her expression.

"What?!. You're kiddin' me right?!. Look at this place, it's pretty much out in the middle of nowhere!", Peter looked at Astrid who had also wandered up to see what was happening, "Astrid , according to Olivia here we're in seal central!".

"Seriously?!", Astrid looked at the two women but only seeing that both of them were deadly serious about this. "So these selkies exist right here in this community?!".

"Roane, Agent Farnsworth, we're dealing with two species here and I think we've found the roane which are related to the selkies. I'd better phone Douglas, he'll be wanting to know all about this!", Justine corrected Astrid and took out her phone and started to make the call to her superior.

Standing on the only main path that cut through the community of "Jethart Point", the team did not realise that they were being watched. Through peep holes and curtains nooks and crannies, the people of the small community were keeping an eye on these visitors and their movements very closely.

On the quay a little further away, Owen Reid took his chance for escape and climbed on board Mackay's tethered boat, away from the view of the visitors. He shed the remainder of his clothes on the deck and quickly looked around to see if he was truly alone.

Diving into the cold waters of the sea, he swam underwater for a minute and then broke the surface for air.

If the team had been looking in that very direction at that minute in time, they would have witnessed a young seal calmly look around and then diving back under the safety and security of the water, leaving only a ripple behind it and confirmation that indeed they were on the right track.

"Jethart Point" was indeed a community of the "Roane".

* * *

Okay folks, and that's a good place to end Chapter Seven I reckon. I admit that the title was inspired partly by the "Fringe" episode, "Neither Here Nor There" but funnily enough I just finished watching the old BBC adaptation of Neil Gaiman's "Neverwhere".

A hybrid mash of titles that seemed to go together strangely enough and considering that it was the first thing I thought of as a title for the chapter, I just went with it!.

Anyway, I took a couple of lines from the old "Orange Juice" classic, "Rip It Up" which you should listen to as it's a good song, one of the first songs that actually I thought of adding into this story. Sorry if the lyrics have been a bit "thin on the ground" in this story, but I do write too much and never get room to fit them in!.

Scottish cultural history time folks!. The "Prayer Tree" was something that I picked up from the last two "Sea Of Souls" episodes that were shot in 2007 (actually I just watched them back for the first time recently, yup, I have a long list of stuff to catch up with viewing wise!). There's other flash backs to other episodes I'm referring to all throughout this story, "Youtube" the episodes from season two onwards if you're interested or haven't a clue what I'm going on about!.

I looked into the lore surrounding the "Prayer Tree" and came up with adding it into this story and at that specific moment and location. Scots and Irish culture crosses over quite frequently and I'll be adding a wee theory in about that next chapter, but needless to say in Druidic and Celtic culture, various trees were important in past times to certain religious practices. Have a look up in "Wikipedia" for more info, but I thought this was the best way to introduce this idea, and this won't be the last you'll hear of it.

"Jethart Point" is just a fictional place that I thought I'd stick on the map and "Jethart" is actually the Scots word for the place called "Jedburgh" but it sounded cool so I just re-located it a wee bit further north and made it a small fishing community!.

The term "Gift o' the Gab" refers to someone who has the art of talking down to an art form, eloquent and loquacious and damn well knows how to use it to the best of their abilities!. Step forward Mr Jackson…

"Nooks and crannies" is just another way of saying small gaps and cracks in between places to look out from.

"Syndactyly" is something else which I discovered recently on my web travels and I often wondered exactly what my two fused toes on my left foot meant and this is what I have. There's certain forms of "Syndactyly" and one which I have is that the joint between toes isn't fully formed and the gap between the toes is not as the surrounding toes. Other forms include HAND syndactyly which means there can be excess webbing of the skin between the fingers (simple syndactyly) or it can be like the feet and there can be a malformed gap or bone fusion of the joints. Genetics huh?!. There's no end to the tricks they like to inflict on us all!.

Us "Rh-negative" blooded people it is said have this is one of our more "unusual" tell tale traits and it's funny but the "selkie" legends also pertain to this trait as well…SPOOKY!.

Anyhow…get ready for another big information-fest for the next chapter as "The Roslin Institute" comes a- calling and the investigation moves to Edinburgh. Thanks for staying with this story and I'll post again in a fortnight's time(ish)!.


End file.
